Naruto, el maestro de los reptiles
by YKEX
Summary: Por culpa de la atención que tienen sus hermanos, Naruto es dejado de lado, siendo ignorado y tratado como un huerfano, un dia conoce una peculiar "Familia" que decide hacer que él forme parte de esta, cosa que Naruto acepta, ahora el rubio empezara una nueva vida y donde dominara un poder de los cuales pocos son elegidos para esa tarea. (Narutox¿?) Posiblemente cambie a "M"
1. Prologo

Hola damas y caballeros, les saluda nuevamente Yuuru con un nuevo fic ahora de Naruto, desde hace días que tuve esta idea, una idea de crear algo así como un Crossover con algunas cosas, que unos capítulos mas adelante dire, como siempre quise crear un ambiente mas acto para lo que tendrá Naruto, se que el tema de un Naruto ignorado por su familia esta muy tocado, pero pensé un poco y me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que aquí esta, díganme en sus comentarios que les pareció y si quieren que lo siga. Sin mas que decir les dejo el prologo. Este fic ya esta en Fdzeta y va por el capitulo 3, lo subo aqui para que los lectores de esta zona puedan disfrutarlo y decirme que tal.

 **Prologo.**

Konoha, la aldea shinobi mas poderosa, o la que muchos consideraban, de todas las naciones elementales, posiblemente por su fuerte defensa, por su basta economía, o quizás por los fuertes ninjas que habitaban en ella. Entre ellos dos de los legendarios Sannin, Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju. O quizás por tener a quien se considera el mejor Hokage de la historia, Minato Namikaze.

Hoy era 10 de octubre, día o festival en la cual se celebraba la derrota del Kyubi, la bestia con cola mas poderosa que el mundo haya conocido, a manos del Yondaime, quien por buena suerte del destino, o un regalo de los dioses, no fue llevado por el poderoso dios de la muerte a sufrir eternamente dentro de las entrañas del mismo. Dejándolo así tener una vida tranquila y de paz con su amada familia, compuesta por 4 integrantes, el, su amada esposa Kushina, y sus dos hijos, Narumi y Menma, si, esos tres eran el tesoro del Hokage actual, esos tres solamente. Entonces ¿Por qué esta un niño de pelo rubio, ojos azules y tez ligeramente bronceada sentando en un columpio solitariamente fuera de la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki?

Tal vez era un simple niño que paso por ahí y le dio pena entrar y se quedo sentando en aquel columpio solitario, tal vez era una gran coincidencia que tuviera una gran similitud con el Hokage, mas aun es la coincidencia que su apellido sea Uzumaki y Namikaze, bueno en realidad no, resulta que aquel chico con solo un short naranja y camisa blanca con un remolino en el pecho, era el primer hijo de la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki, el primero de sus retoños. Naruto, como el ahora prefería llamarse puesto que no sentía alguna relación ya con aquella familia y no le gustaba nombrar el apellido de sus padres junto con su nombre.

El pequeño chico de 7 años miraba tristemente como los invitados elogiaban a sus dos hermanos menores por un año, seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué razón? Es simple, durante el parto de Naruto, no hubo complicación alguna, siendo Kushina portadora del Kyubi, pero un año después su madre volvió a quedar embarazada y dios a luz a esos dos gemelos, lastimosamente y por mala suerte el Kyubi fue liberado y empezó a destruir todo, el Hokage debía buscar un contenedor para poder retener a la bestia, pensó primero en Naruto, su hijo mayor, pero repentinamente cambio esa idea y decidió dividir la mitad del Kyubi y encerrar una mitad en Menma y otro en Narumi. Sabiendo el precio a pagar por realizar dicha acción, aun así como se dijo antes, por un buen día del Shinigami este le perdono la vida y no se llevo su alma, para alegría del Hokage.

Seria por esa razón que ahora sus hermanos eran nombrados como los "Héroes" de la aldea, por retener al poderoso Bijuu dentro de ellos, seria por eso que su madre y padre decidieron poner mas su atención en sus dos hijos menores, seria por esa razón que ellos entrenaban arduamente a Menma y Narumi para que fueran capaces de dominar el poder de la bestia, entonces ¿Por qué dejaron de lado a Naruto? ¿Porque no lo entrenaron también? Resultaba que Naruto tenía problemas con el manejo de chakra, siéndole imposible realizar un simple Bushin o clon, durante unas semanas estuvieron intentando hacer que Naruto aprendiera un simple y vago Jutsu, lastimosamente el rubio era un fracaso total. Por eso sus padres decidieron mejor centrarse en sus otros dos hijos quienes a corta edad hacían grandes cosas, dos futuros talentos.

Naruto fue dejado de lado con la vaga excusa de que sus hermanos por tener al Bijuu en su interior merecían mas atención como bien se dijo, aunque esa era una excusa igual de vaga puesto que tanto madre y padre no querían gastar tiempo en entrenar a un chico sin "Talento" como ellos pensaban de su hijo mayor, por esa razón ahora mismo vemos al rubio sentando solitario en aquel columpio, sin amigos, sin familia, sin talento. Incluso la aldea lo tacho como "La oveja negra" de la familia. Viéndolo como un fracaso realmente, tanto así que negaban fuertemente que ese chico era hijo de esos dos poderosos ninjas.

Y el trato era por esa razón, porque sus dos hermanos eran los mejores, siempre que iba a una tienda le daban poca ropa o casi arrapos por el simple hecho de que no se merecía mas, cuando iba a restaurantes era echado por ser un "impostor" al teñirse el pelo de rubio y parecerse al Hokage, y si Naruto decía ser su hijo recibia uno que otro golpe por "mentiroso". En lugares donde al menos podía estar unos minutos, repentinamente era sacado de ahí por el dueño diciendo que la familia del Hokage venia a comer en ese lugar y no quería vagabundos ahí.

Ahora mismo el rubio podía observar como los representantes de los clanes con sus hijos daban grandes regalos a sus dos hermanos ¿Y para el? ¿Quién era el realmente a decir verdad? Solo un niño huérfano con semejanzas al Yondaime, eso era Naruto. Suspiro con pesar y empezó a caminar lejos de aquella residencia, le causaba daño ver como su familia lo había abandonado por simplemente no ser un "prodigio".

Luego de su caminata llego al restaurante donde pocas veces podía disfrutar de algo bueno, no por el frente, sino por atrás, se fue a la parte trasera del loca y toco tres veces la puerta de metal que estaba ahí, luego de unos segundos, apareció una joven de unos 12 años, de cabellos castaño vistiendo un delantal blanco y un gorro igual. Esa niña era Ayame, hija del dueño de ese local, única que trataba con aprecio al pobre rubio. La castaña miro al Uzumaki y luego salió cerrando la puerta un poco, para después abrazar al rubio con fuerza.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto — expreso con alegría la chica, para animar al rubio.

— Gracias…— respondió con una sonrisa pesada el Uzumaki.

— Oh, no te sientas mal Naruto, ellos no saben lo especial que eres — lo consoló la chica acariciando su cabeza — Ya te traigo tu regalo —dijo ella para entrar rápidamente al loca.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, Ayame, era la única chica que lo quería, incluso llego a pensar que su padre también, pero el viejo no le pareció gustar el rubio, y cada vez que Naruto intentaba ir al local de ramen era sacado por el dueño diciendo que no era sitio para vagabundos. Cosa que alegraba a la clientela, pero que enfurecía a su hija. Ayame salió con un plato cerrado fuertemente con plástico, se podía notar que aun estaba caliente por el humo que se notaba atreves de aquel plástico. Naruto agradeció la comida eh iba a pedirle a su única amiga que lo acompañe, al menos así no se sentiría tan solo.

Lamentablemente la castaña debía regresar para ayudar a su padre, Naruto entendió eso eh intento irse, pero antes de eso Ayame le dio un beso en la mejilla para vergüenza del Uzumaki quien se sonrojo y froto con pena la mejilla besada causando risas en la castaña, después de eso Naruto se fue dejando a una niña en ese pequeño callejón mirándolo. Ayame sabia por lo que pasaba ese pobre niño, muchas veces venia buscando comida que su padre le negaba, al principio ella le dio un plato como compasión, pero luego se hizo algo semanal de darle un plato de rico ramen, y en días especiales como hoy, tristemente ella sabia que para Naruto, este día estaba lejos de ser especial para él. Sin más que hacer volvió a dentro para seguir ayudando a su padre.

Naruto volvió a su residencia, como bien pasaba nuevamente, nadie noto su ausencia, nadie noto su llegada, nadie noto su presencia. Empezó a subir las escaleras para irse a su cuarto y comer el único regalo que recibía desde hace dos años, ese plato de ramen, que si bien era poco, era algo que Naruto apreciaba mucho.

— Atención, por favor — la voz de su padre le hizo detener su andar, curioso bajo unos escalones para oír que iba decir el Hokage — Mi esposa y yo lo hemos pensado un poco, y no es sorpresivo decirles que ya tenemos un futuro Hokage — hablo con entusiasmo el Yondaime — Menma eres el único, sin ofender a tu querida hermana, de ser mi sucesor — expreso con mas emoción el hokage haciendo que todos empezaran a sonar sus palmas en aplausos.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que no seas fuerte, Narumi, ya que tu serás la líder del Clan Uzumaki — hablo con felicidad Kushina mirando a su hija quien salto de la emoción.

— Y no solo eso, yo y Tsunade los entrenaremos de ahora en adelante y les dejaremos firmar el contrato de invocación — el turno de hablar le toco a Jiraiya., mientras Tsunade asentían.

Naruto simplemente se quedo ahí mirando como los invitados felicitaban a sus dos hermanos ¿Y que pasó con él? ¿Acaso no le quedaba nada? Pensó fugazmente en ir y darles la cara a ellos y pelear por su lugar, pelear por lo que merecía ser suyo pero ¿Para que? ¿Para que lo humillen? Es bien sabido que Menma y Narumi estaba en un buen nivel, podría decirse casi Gennin, ellos sabían técnicas y estilos de lucha, Naruto no sabia nada de eso, porque nadie se detuvo un momento a entrenarlo, con un nudo en su garganta solamente subió a su habitación, no valía la pena perder su orgullo que era lo único que le quedaba, después de todo si buscaba enfrentarse a sus hermanos, perdería fácilmente, haciéndolo ver mas patético de lo que ya es.

En silencio, en su cama vieja, en su vacio cuarto, en la soledad, empezó a comer el ramen, único regalo recibido, las lagrimas caían sobre la deliciosa comida haciéndola amarga ahora, pero eso no le importaba, ya le habían quitado todo, su sueño era ser Hokage, para ser reconocido al menos, para que vean que no era un inútil sin talento. Si no, ser líder del Clan Uzumaki, considerado el Clan mas poderoso de Konoha, pero también se le fue arrebatado, simplemente ahora comía su ramen, mientras sollozos escapaban entre cada sorbo o mordida. Luego de comer, simplemente se acostó y se durmió.

Una nueva mañana había llegado a Konoha, el día era perfecto para poder salir a dar una vuelta, ninjas iban a sus respectivas misiones, hombres civiles o mujeres habrían sus tiendas en busca del pan diario, en la residencia del Hokage, nuestro protagonista se levantaba con pesar, nuevamente su cuerpo sufría por la piedra en la cual tenia que dormir a la cual apodaba "Cama", bajo con lentitud al comedor, noto que no estaba ningún miembro de su familia, seguramente habían salido a uno de sus "paseos familiares" dejándolo a él solo, como siempre, busco en la cocina alguna cosa que comer, puesto que ni el desayuno tenían la decencia de dejarle. Luego de comer unos panes con jalea, se vistió con sus ropas, misma que uso el día anterior ¿Y como se quejaba? Si era lo único decente que más tenia.

Luego de salir de la residencia, empezó su caminata sin rumbo fijo, tal vez podía ir a entrenar un poco ¿Entrenar que? Pues nada en especial, solo resistencia física, intentar hacer un clon, fracasar como siempre, fallar en la puntería, simplemente eso. Despejo esa idea puesto que no se sentía bien o con ganas de ellos, así que mejor se tomo el día libre, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Salir con su familia? ¡Ah, claro! Ellos ya habían salido sin él, seguía caminando por las calles de Konoha, ignorado como siempre, si algún aldeano lo reconociese, solo vería al "Fracaso" o "sin talento" de los Uzumaki, apodo que Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a oír, aun así le dolía ¿A él lo ven como un fracaso y sus hermanos como héroes? Que el supiera no tenia un zorro demonio en su interior realmente, pero al parecer eso a las personas no les importaban, o simplemente se desahogaban con el rubio puesto que no podían hacerlo con los gemelos.

Sea como fue el caso, el hecho era que Naruto era visto nuevamente como "El fracasado", noto a mucha gente reunida en un punto, curioso como todo niño fue a mirar que era lo que las personas miraban, cuando pudo acercarse mejor, su mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro mirando solo a su familia pasar por ahí, era tan típico que la gente se acercara y alabase a su familia como dioses, y mas a sus hermanos llamándolos "Héroes, prodigios, los talentos de la familia, futuros lideres" entre demás buenos apodos.

El rubio se alejo y empezó a caminar a dirección contraria donde iba su familia, cabizbaja, tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no noto por donde iba, hasta que choco con algo, el rubio cayo de espaldas al suelo sobre su trasero, con un mueca de dolor se sobo la parte afectada y miro al frente. Ahí observo a una persona con apesto algo viejo, con una barba larga, pelo blanco y rostro sereno, vestía una especie de túnica blanca que no dejaba casi nada al descubierto, viéndose solo sus manos hasta un poco debajo de la mueña. Naruto en su interior, por una extraña y bizarra razón, sentía que debía tenerle respeto a ese hombre.

— ¡Oh, disculpa pequeño! — dijo rápidamente ayudando al Uzumaki — No vi por donde iba, lo lamento — respondió amablemente el hombre con una sonrisa.

— No, señor fue mi culpa, lo lamento — hablo algo nervioso Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Un desfile?! — de forma repentina una voz aguda eh infantil resonó, Naruto levanto su cara mirando a una chica de pelo blanco y ojos morados, vestía una especie de yukata azulada con flores blancas y otras purpuras, la pequeña no mayor de los 5 salió corriendo a donde estaban las personas emocionada de ver un desfile.

— ¡Oye! — otra voz al lado de Naruto sonó, el Uzumaki giro su rostro y miro aun niño de su misma edad de pelo negro rebelde como el suyo, con puntas rojas en algunas zonas, vestía un estilo de traje samurái de tono negro con dragones rojos — ¡No te vayas tan lejos, espera! — el niño empezó a seguir a la niña ambos perdiéndose entre la multitud.

— ¡Oigan, no se vayan así! — el hombre mayor grito de forma cómica para sorpresa de Naruto — Ese par de mocosos rebeldes —refunfuñaba el hombre, aquel sujeto noto unas risas leves, miro a donde Naruto y noto como el rubio aguantaba las risas para no reírse por la actitud del hombre.

— L-lo siento — decía el Uzumaki aguantándose aun.

— No te preocupes chico, no debes reprimir tus emociones, si deseas reírte, hazlo, capaz tu risa sea contagiosa y alegre a mas de uno — le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo te llamas chico? — pregunto el hombre curiosos.

— Naruto, señor — respondió el rubio con respeto.

— Naruto, es un buen nombre, yo soy Kuranari — se presento el hombre, miro como aquellos dos niños regresaban con caras decepcionadas.

— No era un desfile — expreso con lagrimas y triste la niña.

— Solo era unas personas, como si fueran importantes — respondió de mal humor el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

— En realidad si lo son — hablo el hombre llamando la atención de aquellos dos — Ese hombre son el Hokage de esta villa y su familia — les dijo Kuranari sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

— Da igual, no se ven la gran cosa, y sus hijos menos — hablo el niño con aires egocéntricos.

— No me gusto el niño pelinegro — inflo sus mejillas y con cara de molestia tierna hablo la niña para risa leve de Naruto, ahora ambos niños notaron la presencia del rubio quien se puso nervioso.

— Lamento mis modales, niños el es Naruto — hablo el hombre presentando al Uzumaki quien nerviosamente dijo un "hola".

— Mi nombre es Senshi amigo, recuérdalo porque será conocido en todo el mundo — hablo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al rubio.

— Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Aisuru — hablo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia, cosa que imito el rubio.

— Bueno niños ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? — pregunto el hombre viendo la cara de alegría de ambos niños.

— ¡Yo quiero Curry! — grito con emoción Senshi, pero la niña le pego un golpe dejándolo de cara contra el suelo.

— ¡Nada de eso, comamos Kaarage! — dijo Aisuru con ojitos de estrellas y baba en su boca, de forma repentina algo la tomo del cuello de la Yukata, ese algo era Senshi quien la mando a volar con fuerza para sorpresa del rubio.

— ¡Esta vez fue lejos! — grito con emoción Senshi, Naruto estaba en shock total y Kuranari estaba sudando y azul, repentinamente una nube de polvo iba en dirección a donde estaban ellos, Naruto se quedo de piedra al ver como Aisuru llego y golpeo con fuerza a Senshi mandándolo a volar a él ahora.

— ¡Idiota! — grito con fuerza y agudeza infantil la niña ahora fiera.

— Ku-Kuranari-san…— Naruto miro al hombre quien parecía sudar mucho y estaba nervioso — ¿E-ellos siempre son así? — expreso con temor el rubio.

— Solo cuando se deben tomar decisiones, como quien lavara los trastes, donde comeremos, donde dormiremos y ellos…nunca me dejan elegir a mi — el hombre ahora estaba en posición fetal con un aura depresiva alrededor de su cuerpo — ¿Que hay sobre lo que yo quiero? —volvio a decir el hombre dando a entender que unos niños lo dominaban.

Ya luego de unos minutos de pelea y discusión, por consejo de Naruto, los tres decidieron comer ramen, Naruto aunque no era aceptado en el puesto donde áyame estaba, no negaba que el señor que lo hacia era bueno y sus ramen también. Senshi y Aisuru iban peleando por quien iba a comer el primer plato, Kuranari iba a seguirlos hasta que vio a Naruto partir por un rumbo distinto, el hombre se acerco y tomo el hombro del rubio.

— ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros, Naruto? — pregunto amablemente el hombre.

— No quiero ser una molestia, Kuranari-san — hablo con nerviosismos el Uzumaki.

— Tonterías, además tu nos sugeriste el lugar, si no hubiéramos estado horas esperando a que esos dos decidieran, vamos — volvió a decir el hombre, al final acepto.

Mientras iban caminando, Naruto podía notar que aunque esos dos se peleaban, se llevaban muy bien, sonrió amargamente imaginándose a si mismo con sus dos hermanos, un sueño imposible. Puesto que cada vez que iba a donde ellos a intentar jugar o entrenar juntos, sus hermanos le decían que no y que no podían perder tiempo con él. Kuranari noto la mirada triste del rubio y su amarga sonrisa, pudo notar en los ojos del chico un deje de soledad y tristeza, por esa razón decidió invitarlo, para saber un poco mas sobre él.

Luego de llegar al lugar destinado, Aisuru y Senshi entraron primero, cuando Kuranari iba a ingresar noto como Naruto estaba quieto con la cabeza agachada, el hombre se acerco y toco el hombro de Naruto, este lo miro y observo una sonrisa de confianza por parte de aquel hombre, Naruto sonrió un poco y ambos entraron. Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y poder ordenar su comida.

— Buenos días ¿En que puedo…? — Ayame se quedo callada al ver a su amigo rubio sentando con esas tres personas.

— Hola pequeña, quisiéramos cuatro ramen, que sean grandes — pidió amablemente el hombre, Ayame anoto todo y se retiro aun en mente el porque estaba ahí Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! — un grito sonó por todo el loca, Kuranari y los dos niños miraron a un hombre de ojos cerrados venir con cara de molestia, Kuranari miro a Naruto el cual temblaba y tenia la cara agachada — ¡¿Qué te eh dicho de venir aquí?! ¡No quiero vagabundos! — expreso con molestia el dueño del local — Lamento si el muchacho les causo molestia, déjeme correrlo — pidió disculpas el dueño, Naruto estaba a punto de irse pero una mano le impidió moverse.

— ¿Por qué lo trata así? — pregunto Kuranari quien sujetaba por el hombro a Naruto — Es solo un niño…— dijo con ligera molestia el hombre.

— Ese mocoso se hace pasar por hijo del Hokage, el más grande héroe de Konoha, el Hokage solo tiene dos hijos, Naruto no es más que un huérfano — expreso con molestia.

— Con que si eh…— el agarre en el hombro de Naruto aflojo, el rubio al notar esto pensó que Kuranari ya no quería tenerlo cerca al pensar lo mismo, con la cabeza baja pensó en mejor irse de ahí — El esta conmigo — hablo Kuranari sorprendiendo al rubio.

— ¡Así es viejo, Naruto esta con nosotros! — Senshi se unió a la conversación gritándole al dueño del local.

— Naruto-san se quedara a comer con nosotros — expreso la niña con un puchero.

— Pe-pero…— el hombre intentaba buscar la forma de que Naruto se fuera.

— Sin peros, pero si quiere que Naruto se vaya, entonces nos vamos también — expreso Kuranari levantándose mientras Senshi y Aisuru hacían lo mismo.

— ¡No, no ahí necesidad de eso! — pidió el viejo — Lamento lo sucedido, si esta con ustedes bien, en un momento traigo su orden — hablo mas amablemente el dueño, prefería dejar que Naruto se quedase por hoy ahí, que perder clientes y dinero. El hombre se fue por la comida dejando a los cuatro tranquilos.

— Bueno…— dijo Kuranari mirando a Naruto — Porque no nos cuentas de ti y nos dices porque esa reacciones hacia ti, Naruto…— pidio seriamente Kuranari mirándolo mas fijamente.

Naruto supo que no podía escapar de esta, suspiro pesadamente y procedió a contarles sobre su vida, solo esperaba, que no fueran a pensar lo mismo que los demás de la aldea pensaban, que era un completo inútil.

 **Continuara.**

Bueno, eso ah sido todo por el momento, sera dentro de unos dias, aunque ya lo tengo hecho y subido, prefiero esperar sus comentarios, sin mas que decir Yuuru fuera.


	2. Nuevo destino

Hola, les saluda amigablemente Yuuru, gracias a todos los de este lugar por darle el visto bueno a mi historia, en verdad me alegra ver que llamo un poco la atencion, haciendome ver que eh mejorado jeje, en fin, como sabran solo estoy pasando por los momentos ya los capitulos subidos, asi que cualquier error que tenga en palabras u equivocaciones perdonenme, sin mas que decirles empecemos el capitulo, a claro, subire cada capitulo cada dia, es decir, ya para el domingo tendran el capitulo tres. ahora si comencemos.

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Un nuevo destino.**

La mañana en Konoha ya iba desapareciendo a cada minuto que pasaba, el sol empezaba a intensificar sus fuerzas a medida que la tarde prometía ser calurosa, en el mismo local del rame podemos apreciar aun al cuarteto de personas que desde hace rato se encontraban ahí, Naruto procedió a contarles sobre su vida, los distintos malos tratos, burlas, y una que otra golpiza por personas diciéndole "mentiroso", el rubio no se limito a contar cada momento triste que paso desde que recordaba, era cierto que en un tiempo sus padres decidieron entrenarlo, pero al ver como fracasaba lo dejaron de lado, como el dijo.

No tenía amigos ni nadie en quien contar, aunque Ayame fuera la única persona que lo quería, Naruto no podía estar mucho con ella y pasar algún buen momento divertido, incluso muchas veces el rubio juraba que la castaña estaba solo por compasión nada más. Cosa que lo entristecía mucho. Atentamente Kuranari y los dos niños escuchaban la historia de Naruto, el hombre no entendía la razón de que sus padres lo dejaran de lado solo por no demostrar un "potencial" digno de su sangre, era cierto que existían personas que nacían con talentos natos, pero ese talento no seria nada si no se pulía antes y se trabajaba arduamente para mejorarlo cada día y hacerlo excepcional.

Kuranari podía ver en ese chico un talento oculto o un poder que le serviría en el futuro si llegase a ser pulido perfectamente, acariciando su barba miraba al rubio escuchando mas sobre su historia y momentos tristes, estaba mal que lo dejaran solo por no demostrar ser un prodigio, pero esa no era excusa para incluso aislarlos de los momentos familiares como salidas, cenas y demás cosas que una familia unida debe tener, incluso sus hermanos menores le ignoraban. Eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Luego de terminar su relato, Naruto temía subir su mirada, aunque les conto su mala vida, igual dejo en claro que era un perdedor, debía admitir que sus hermanos menores eran grandes futuros talentos, aprendían rápido y manejaban una pequeña gama de jutsus buenos, entre ellos el Kage Bushin, mientras que él ni un simple Bushin podía realizar, muchas veces se debatía entre retar a sus hermanos y hacerse notar, pero como siempre surgía el temor de ser apaleado por ellos, el mayor siendo derrotado fácilmente por los menores, por esa razón las ideas de hacerles cara y pelear por su puesto en aquella familia se esfumaban como si el viento estuviera en contra de aquellas decisiones. No quería mirar a Kuranari y ver su posible cara de decepción, tal vez el hombre prefería ahora mil veces estar comiendo con los talentosos Menma y Narumi, incluso era posible que Senshi y Aisuru quisieran tener a ellos dos como amigos en vez de su persona.

— ¡Son unos tontos! — exploto de pronto Senshi sorprendiendo a Naruto — ¡¿Prodigios, talentosos?! ¡puras tonterías! — seguía hablando el pelinegro de mechones rojos — ¡Yo seria capaz de vencerlos, venga Naruto, hagámoslo juntos! — expreso con entusiasmo Senshi para sorpresa del rubio.

— El pelinegro me cae peor ahora — nuevamente eh inflando sus mofletes, Aisuru demostró su disgusto por aquel joven prodigio.

— Veo que has tenido una vida complicada a tan corta edad, Naruto — hablo ahora Kuranari con gentileza.

— No creo que haya sido tan mala Kuranari-san, aunque se que mi vida no es color de rosas, se que existen personas con peores vidas que la mía — respondió Naruto para sorpresa de los otros tres presentes.

Bueno las palabras del rubio no eran para nada falsas, puede que su vida no sea la mejor, pero debía admitir que no esta peor que otros que ni una cama tenían para reposar, a pesar que tuviera mas una piedra que una cama, él entendía que existían muchas personas en situaciones mas delicadas.

— Ese es un buen razonamiento, Naruto — hablo Kuranari con una sonrisa — Bueno creo que es hora de irnos — expreso el hombre para disgusto de los otros dos niños — debemos ir y buscar una posada chicos — volvió a decir poniéndose de pie.

Luego de haber pagado la comida, los cuatro salieron del local, Naruto estaba algo decaído porque ese señor y esos niños eran los únicos que no lo veían como un paria, a pesar de que fueron unos momentos, se sintió feliz de estar con esas personas, riendo un poco con las discusiones de Aisuru y Senshi, tristemente era hora de la despedida, Naruto agradeció la invitación y se giro para marcharse nuevamente a su vida de insultos y ser ignorado.

— Naruto…— Kuranari detuvo el andar del rubio, con cuidado hizo girarlo — Nos quedaremos una semana por aquí, como podrás ver estos dos son unos rebeldes a corta edad — hablo con una sonrisa mirando a sus dos niños pelearse por donde iban a dormir — Me gustaría que los tres jugaran o hablaran si no es mucha molestia, Senshi es muy explosivo y siempre busca pelea, Aisuru, aunque se muestre tranquila, es tímida y reservada, y algunas veces un poco brusca, por eso les cuesta tener amigos, me preguntaba si…— Kuranari se detuvo un momento mirando el rostro del rubio — ¿Podrías ser su amigo? — pregunto Kuranari con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta del chico.

Naruto se quedo un momento pensativo, no, mejor dicho se quedo un momento sorprendido ¿Ser amigo de esos dos? En realidad no era mala idea, es mas, era una genial idea, después de todos ellos eran los únicos que no lo veían como un fracaso y a sus hermanos como dioses, el niño agacho su mirada un momento, Kuranari pensó que Naruto no iba aceptar la propuesta y estaba a punto de disculparse eh irse, pero cambio de parecer al ver una gran sonrisa por parte del Uzumaki quien asintió repetidas veces.

El hombre agradeció aquello y le pidió al rubio que se reunieran mañana en este punto, el Uzumaki volvió a mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa, Kuranari se despidió junto con Aisuru y Senshi quienes seguían peleando, aunque ambos se detuvieron un momento para poder despedirse del chico rubio. Naruto miro como esas tres personas desaparecían de su vista al doblar una esquina, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Ellos sabían donde quedaba una posada?

Bueno, supuso que no tendrían problema alguno, se giro en una dirección contraria camino a su casa, aunque seguramente su familia aun no había regresado de su salida, y bueno eso tampoco le importaba a él, así que mejor decidió ir a entrenar un poco, después de todo el animo le había vuelto.

La hermosa noche había llegado a Konoha, los faroles y negocios no se hicieron esperar para encender las pocas lámparas o dar luz para amortiguar las penumbras de la actual hora, el aire fiestero ere notorio en el ambiente, después de todo era normal que la fiesta por la derrota del Kyubi se extendiera hasta máximo 3 días, por las calles de Konoha caminaba nuestro amigo Naruto, quien con su ropa sucia y sudoroso por el entrenamiento iba camino a la residencia de su familia. El chico se había esforzado bastante hoy, bueno solamente en lo que él sabia hacer, resistencia física, puntería, en la cual solo lograba acertar 2 de 10, eh intentar en vano hacer un maldito Bushin en el cual como siempre fracasaba. A pesar de que su cuerpo tenía buena resistencia y fuerza a su corta edad, estaba seguro que no solo con eso llegarías a ser un gran ninja, o eso pensaba Naruto.

Miro nuevamente el alboroto de fiesta y alegría que se sentía en su "casa" realmente no era de sorprenderse ver que en el cumpleaños de sus hermanos, y suyo, se extendiera de mas de lo debido, suspiro con pesar y procedió a entrar para tomar una ducha eh intentar dormir, se aventuro entre las personas como siempre sin que nadie notase su presencia porque o bien no lo miraban o simplemente querían no hacerlo.

Cuando iba pasando por uno de los pasillos de esa gran casa, noto a sus dos hermanos hablar con los hijos de los líderes de los demás clanes, no era de sorpresa aquella escena realmente, Naruto una vez intento unírseles pero era corrido por sus hermanos diciendo que solo "prodigios" pueden estar ahí, y claro esta quienes ellos consideren actos. Naruto miraba a sus hermanos reír con ese grupo de niños a los cuales ellos llamaban amigos, luego de un tiempo Naruto no quiso intentar entablar contacto alguno con esos niños puesto que cuando los miro mejor no valían la pena.

Shikamaru Nara era un flojo sin remedio, siempre con su todo es problemático, y cada vez que miraba al rubio le decía "problemático" a cada rato, en realidad su actitud irritaba a Naruto y rogaba que ese chico no le cubra las espaldas algún día, Chouji Akimichi era el mejor amigo del Nara, un simple niño con problemas de peso que solo pensaba en comer y comer, sinceramente Naruto pensaba que ese niño iba a las reuniones de su familia para meterse todo lo que pudiera a la boca nada mas.

Inuzuka Kiba era un completo idiota, siempre con aires de grandeza y superioridad, retando como puede a sus hermanos y claro, fallando en el intento, como el sabia parecía que su "amistad" hacia su hermana era mas que eso, poco le interesaba eso realmente al rubio, solo sabia que si Kiba seguía con esos aires un día seria humillado o en el peor de los caso asesinado.

Los primos Hyuga eran más o menos pasable, si no fuera por la personalidad de cada uno, Hinata era una chica tímida, nerviosa y que hablaba muy bajo, tenía serios problemas de confianza, y muchas veces eso irritaba a Naruto, bien sabia él que la Hyuga sentía un cariño especial por Menma. Neji por otro lado se creía más fuerte que todos, con sus cosas sobre el destino y esas tonterías. En realidad no le caía para nada bien el Hyuga.

El Uchiha, por dios este si que le causaba malestar, un chico con prepotencias de ser el mejor o de que un día seria el mas grande ninja de todos, siempre alardeando sobre su clan y la elite que ellos eran, que siempre deben tenerle respeto y demás cosas que a Naruto en realidad no le interesaba oír, rogaba al cielo que un día alguien le diera una golpiza y lo hicieran entrar en razón, incluso el Uchiha algunas veces decía que Narumi seria su esposa, vaya tontería.

Si no fuera poco estaban los dolores de cabeza mas grandes que Naruto haya conocido, dos personas que podían matar a medio mundo con sus incontables gritos chillones, Sakura Haruno y Yamanaka Ino, fans de Sasuke, simplemente dos chicas que no merecían ser ninjas puesto que solo les importaba llamar la atención el pelinegro Uchiha, pero si eso no fuera poco también era Fans de Menma, completamente locas por su hermano también, sus gritos eran atroces que hasta jurabas oír como un vidrio se rompía por sus gritos eh incontables peleas por quien se quedara con Menma o Sasuke. Le pedía al cielo jamás tocar con ellas en una misión si no seria hombre muerto, más por los gritos de ellas.

Tenten no era tan mala, aunque también parecía tener atracción a Menma, igualmente al rubio no le gustaba mucho la actitud de la niña diciendo que seria la mejor kunoichi del mundo superando a Tsunade, si claro, sigue soñando.

Lee era el que le caía bastante bien, aunque sus tonterías sobre la llama de la juventud eran tediosas, el chico de peinado raro, ojos de bicho y cejas pobladas le caía mejor que todos los demás, después de todo él y Lee de vez en cuando entrenaban un poco juntos, no podían llamarse amigos, mas bien eran compañeros de entrenamiento, aunque Naruto no dudaba en que podía confiar ligeramente en el chico de la juventud.

Y ese era el grupo social de sus hermanos, tomando en cuenta una cosa podría decirse que los dos tenían parejas de sobra, Menma tendría a sus dos locas fans, a la Hyuga con problemas de confianza y la panda. Mientras que Narumi podría estar con el idiota de Kiba, el chico del destino o el de "elite", ahora que lo pensaba faltaba uno, ah claro, Shino Aburame, bueno Shino no era alguien de quien Naruto podía opinar, no parecía que ese misterioso niño se llevase bien con los demás, siempre andaba solitario debajo de un árbol y eso, sinceramente Shino era uno que junto a Lee le caía mejor.

El rubio luego de su ducha procedió a vestirse con las pocas prendas que tenia, luego de ello se fue a la cama no sin antes leer unos pergaminos que tomo de la biblioteca Uzumaki, lugar basto de conocimiento, el chico podía no tener talento físicamente, en el manejo de chakra o jutsus básicos, pero esa no era excusa para ser un completo idiota. Era bien sabido que la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo. Luego de estudiar un poco se fue a dormir, aun podía escucharse el sonido alegre en la planta baja, Naruto solo ignoro, como siempre, ese alegre ambiente donde él muchas veces deseaba estar, cerros sus ojos y espero al siguiente día, después de todo mañana tendría un sitio al cual podía ir.

Otro nuevo día llegaba a al aldea de Konoha, Naruto esta vez se levanto temprano para ir a donde Kuranari le pidió, aunque el rubio maldecía por no preguntar exactamente la hora de encuentro, solo debía ir y esperar a que los tres aparecieran, mientras iba bajando las escaleras escucho algunas cosas en el jardín, curioso fue a mirar, no se sorprendió de ver a sus hermanos entrenar junto con su madre, pero ahora estaba también Tsunade, miro mejor y noto la ausencia de Menma, tal vez se había ido a entrenar con su padre y Jiraiya a otro lado dejando en el complejo solo a las tres mujeres. Naruto ignoro ello, además de los elogios de las dos mujeres hacia su hermana, para irse de ahí.

Espero aburridamente por unas dos horas, en una lugar algo alejado del local pero donde su vista podía ver perfectamente a quienes pasaban por ahí, la próxima vez se darían una hora fija, el rubio pensó en irse cuando escucho unas voces infantiles discutir. Naruto sabia quienes eran, a lo lejos miro a Senshi discutir con Aisuru nuevamente, era ya común al parecer, aunque Kuranari no parecía disfrutar de las constantes discusiones de esos dos.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan los gatos! — expreso con molestia Senshi.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de los lindos y tiernos gatos?! — pregunto molesta y dolida Aisuru.

— ¡Soy alérgico a esas cosas! — grito Senshi demostrando su disgusto por los felinos.

— ¡No seas alérgico! — grito infantilmente Aisuru.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que no sea alérgico a ellos?! — seguía gritando Senshi por la tontería que dijo su amiga.

— Ustedes dos terminaran casados — hablo con todo gracioso Kuranari, noto como los dos niños inflaron sus mejillas negando eso, cosa que hizo reír al hombre, a lo lejos vio a Naruto acercarse — ¡Naruto, me alegra que hayas venido! — hablo felizmente el hombre.

— Hola Naruto — saludo Aisuru aun con sus mejillas infladas.

— ¡Aquí esta mi rival! — esa declaración por parte de Senshi sorprendió a los presentes.

— ¿Tu rival? — pregunto confundido Kuranari, sabia que Senshi era busca problemas y le gustaba pelear, pero jamás escucho decirle a alguien de esa forma en el tiempo que estaba con el chico.

— ¡Así es, luego de oír tu historia podía sentir que querías ser fuerte, se que ambos tenemos ese mismo sentimiento de volvernos poderosos, pero solo uno de los dos será el mejor, por eso Naruto eres mi rival! — decía con mas entusiasmos Senshi, esas palabras causaron distintas cosas en los presentes, Aisuru le dio un golpe, Kuranari se rio y Naruto solo estaba sorprendido — ¡¿Por qué me golpeas amante de lo gatos?! — pregunto furioso el chico.

— Naruto es nuestro amigo — aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del rubio — No un rival, idiota — Aisuru le dio otro golpe por molestia del chico, y otra discusión surgió.

— Bueno, vayamos a desayunar y luego demos un paseo — sugirió el hombre, los tres niños asintieron.

Naruto se sintió bien, mejor que bien, estaba feliz, era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba "amigo" de forma sincera, o rival incluso, siempre quiso tener esa sensación de que como seria tener un rival a quien superar o un amigo en quien confiar, tenia Ayame, pero ella no estaba casi nunca disponible, y Lee como se sabia solo era un compañero de entrenamiento. Por eso al oír esa palabra, se sintió feliz. Luego de un rápido desayuno, los cuatro fueron a dar un paseo por la aldea.

Naruto como guía turística les presento los mejores lugares, teniendo cuidado de no acercase mucho puesto que lo corrían de esos sitios, pero afortunadamente Kuranari estaba ahí y hacían entrar en confianza al rubio, duraron unas cuantas horas dando vueltas por la villa, Naruto miro como al frente iban sus dos "amigo" peleándose como de costumbre, aunque su mente tenia una pequeña duda.

— Kuranari-san…— el rubio llamo la atención del hombre quien iba a su lado — ¿De donde son ustedes? Digo, jamás lo vi en la aldea, a ninguno — pregunto con nerviosismo queriendo que esa pregunta no fuera mala y Kuranari dejara de hablarle, Naruto llego a pensar que tenia problemas de confianza como cierta Hyuga.

— Es cierto, nosotros no somos de aquí, venimos desde un lugar lejano, yo provengo de una aldea sin afiliación o relación con un continente elemental — aquella respuesta por parte de Kuranari sorprendió a Naruto — Existen muchos lugares lejos de estos continentes Naruto —respondió el hombre mirando la cara del rubio — Senshi y Aisuru son huérfanos — volvió a decir Kuranari sorprendiendo mas al rubio — Cuando los encontré vivían en las calles, Senshi protegía mucho a Aisuru, la quiere como un hermano a su hermana — sonrió apaciblemente— Sera por eso que ambos te comprenden Naruto, tu, como ellos, saben lo que se siente no tener a nadie quien los quiera o cuiden como tal, no saben lo que es el amor fraternal o calidez familiar — la sonrisa triste de Kuranari se podía notar — Ellos saben lo que tu sientes — finalizo el hombre dejando pensativo al rubio.

— Y-yo…lo siento…— hablo con tono quebrado el rubio.

Tenia ganas de llorar, pensaba que su vida era miserable, y aunque el sabia que existían personas en peores estados, aun así consideraba que su vida era muy mala, ahora sabiendo que esos dos niños, que sonreían y lo veían como un amigo pasaron por lo mismo, se sentía mal.

— No es necesario que las des, Naruto, ellos no te odian — sonrió gentilmente aquel hombre — Solo recuerda mantener tu frente en alto y nunca dejar que tu sonrisa se borre — sonrió mas Kuranari revolviendo el cabello del rubio quien soltaba unas lagrimas, esa calidez, que sentía ahora, una calidez que solo un padre podía darte.

Los cuatro siguieron su pasero, esta vez con un sonriente Naruto, para alegría de Kuranari, la tarde la pasaron bien, yendo a distintos sitios divertidos, aunque hoy era mas para conocer la aldea, cuando fue momento de irse, Kuranari le dijo que se verían mañana a la misma hora que se encontraron hoy en el mismo lugar, cosa que Naruto acepto con gusto. El rubio se fue feliz a su casa, se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, querido y feliz.

El resto de los días fueron diversión para el rubio, incluso como por parte de una mala broma para Kuranari, Naruto se unía a las discusiones de Senshi y Aisuru cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones, dejando de lado al hombre mayor como siempre en ese aspecto, incluso Kuranari se maldecía internamente por no evitar que Naruto cayera en lo mismo, pero estaba feliz, feliz de ver como ese rubio quien mostraba tristeza en sus ojos ahora mostraba alegría. Los pocos días que estaban juntos eran muy buenos, riéndose, haciendo travesuras, Senshi y Naruto eran maestros en el arte de las bromas, ganándose reprimendas por parte de Aisuru, quien disimuladamente se reía de sus bromas, y Kuranari quien debía pagar los platos rotos.

Naruto estaba muy feliz, no importa los insultos que los aldeanos le daban, no importa los insultos que sus hermanos le daban cuando lo veía, no importaba como sus padres lo dejaban de lado, Naruto estaba feliz porque al fin tenia algo que deseo tanto, una familia. El día anterior Naruto la paso de lo grande puesto que habían ido a las aguas termales, como broma de venganza por parte de Naruto y Senshi a Kuranari, puesto que el ultimo les había obligado a limpiar su ropa interior, ambos lograron hacer que el hombre quedase como un pervertido ante las chicas del otro lado, ambos chicos se morían de la risa al ver huir a Kuranari con solo una toalla cubriéndolo y un centenar de mujeres, entre ellas Kushina, detrás del por toda la aldea, al final supieron que fue un mal entendido y lo perdonaron.

Hoy Naruto fue a las puertas de Konoha, puesto que Kuranari le pidió ayer que fuera hacia allá, cuando Naruto llego, miro con sorpresa como los tres tenían bolsos de viaje, Senshi parecía muy molesto quien sostenía de su mano a una Aisuru triste puesto que sollozaba un poco. Naruto se acerco lentamente y supuso lo que pasaba, era cierto, ellos tres estaban de paso, no se quedarían eternamente en Konoha. El rubio se acerco con la mirada agachada hasta donde estaban Kuranari.

— Es hora de que nos vayamos, Naruto…— explico el hombre mirando al rubio — Nuestra estadía ya acabo — siguió hablando mirando como el rubio apretaba fuerte sus puños temblaba un poco, Naruto duro unos segundos ahí sin decir nada, hasta que.

— Gr-gra-gra-gracias….— Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia aun temblando y apretando sus dientes — ¡Gracias por haber estado conmigo este tiempo, Kuranari-san, Senshi, Aisuru! — grito con fuerza el rubio, en el suelo se podían ver gotas caer que provenían de su rostro.

Kuranari noto como el rubio lloraba, se sintió muy mal por ver en ese estado a Naruto, miro de reojo a sus dos niños y noto que aunque Senshi estaba de espalda podía notarse que estaba lloraron, Airusu no lo disimulo y soltaba fuertes sollozos, definitivamente, esos tres se habían unido mucho. Kuranari se acerco a Naruto y coloco gentilmente su mano en el hombro de este, el rubio aun no miraba al frente. Kuranari de forma sorpresiva abrazo al rubio, quien ante aquel gesto solo lloro mas, Aisuru se despego del agarre de Senshi y corrió para formar parte del abrazo. El pelinegro se hacia el fuerte, pero no aguanto eh hizo lo mismo.

— ¡No quiero irme! — grito Senshi — ¡Naruto es mi rival, debo enfrentarlo! — gritaba mas fuerte Senshi pegando su cara del cuerpo de Kuranari.

— ¡N-na-naruto es mi amigo, no quiero dejarlo! — decía la pequeña Aisuru.

— ¡Yo no quiero perder a mi familia! — grito repentinamente el rubio para sorpresa de Kuranari — ¡Ustedes son lo mas cercano que tuve a una familia! ¡NO! ¡Ustedes son mi familia, no quiero perderlos! — decía mas fuerte el rubio.

Se quedaron un momento abrazándose, luego de unos minutos, Kuranari los separo gentilmente mirándolos a cada uno, sonrió acariciando gentilmente la cabeza de los tres.

— ¿Una familia? — pregunto Kuranari aun sonriente.

— ¡Si! — los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo aun soltando lagrimas.

— Bien…— Kuranari se separo un poco de ellos — ¡Entonces mantengamos esta familia unida! ¡¿Qué les parece?! — dijo con emoción el hombre sorprendiendo a los tres niños.

— ¿Eh? — dijeron los tres deteniendo sus sollozos.

— Lo pensé estos últimos días, y si no te parece ningún problema, Naruto, me gustaría que nos acompañases — hablo aun con la sonrisa Kuranari sorprendiendo al rubio.

— ¡Genial! — fue el grito de Senshi — ¡Acepta Naruto, así podremos entrenar juntos y hacernos fuertes! — grito con mas entusiasmo.

— ¡Por favor Naruto-kun! — el sufijo que uso Aisuru sorprendió al chico, la pequeña estaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia — ¡Ven con nosotros! — pidió la pequeña con fuerzas.

— ¿Y que dices Naruto? ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestra familia? — pregunto Kuranari nuevamente.

Naruto se quedo con la cara agachada un momento temblando mas, los tres pensaron que no aceptaría, era obvio, ellos eran unos conocidos que el rubio apenas y conoció unos días, Naruto tenia a su familia real, aunque no compartieran nada con Naruto, seguían siendo su familia, Senshi se deprimió nuevamente y Aisuru igual.

— Si quiero…— unas palabras un poco audibles por parte del rubio llamo la atención de los dos — ¡Si quiero ser parte de su familia! — Naruto alzo su rostro y grandes ríos de lágrimas y mucosidad se notaban, pero lo más llamativo era su gran sonrisa.

— ¡Esta decidido entonces! — hablo con entusiasmo Kuranari — Bueno, andando chicos, no te preocupes por ropas Naruto, te compraremos en el camino — le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo asintió, y con una gran sonrisa empezó a caminar fuera de las puertas de Konoha, su familia no notaria su ausencia, nadie lo haría, como era un civil, como muchos lo catalogaban, no tendría problemas en irse de ese lugar al cual nunca pudo llamar hogar. Miro por última vez las puertas de Konoha y la aldea misma con algo en mente, si por alguna razón regresaba, lo haría siendo más fuerte, tanto que humillaría a sus hermanos. Pensó en despedirse de Ayame, pero sabía que ella estaría ocupada, así que mejor decidió no hacerlo. Así los cuatro empezaron su camino, rumbo a un nuevo destino.

Kuranari miro como Naruto iba al frente junto con Senshi y Aisuru, estaba seguro que Naruto aceptaría, cuando lo conoció sintió su potencial, solo un idiota no sentiría eso, por eso le pidió estar con ellos estos días, para que Naruto se sintiera cómodo, sintiera lo que era una familia, y el día en que ellos se fueran, Naruto quisiera irse con ellos. Esos tres tenían el potencial necesario para dominar el arte que Kuranari iba a enseñarles, definitivamente se harían fuertes y él estaba dispuesto a hacer que eso pasase, él haría que sus tres "hijos" se volvieran los shinobis mas fuertes de todos. Saco de entre sus ropajes tres pulseras, una blanca, una rojiza y una de tono verdoso, las miro un momento observando como las pulseras soltaban un ligero destello con su respectivo color.

Volvió a guardar las pulseras, miro nuevamente a los tres niños quienes empezaron una cómica discusión de quien seria el líder del grupo, por petición de Senshi, Aisuru decía que ella porque era la más responsable, inteligente y fuerte, Senshi porque era más fuerte, Naruto, bueno el solo quería discutir con ellos. Kuranari sonrió ante eso, definitivamente esos tres se llevaban de maravilla, una verdadera familia.

Las historias toman rutas distintas, muchos mundos alternos existen, este podría ser otro, donde Naruto, junto con una nueva familia, entrenara arduamente para llegar a volver un poderoso shinobi, pero los peligros en el mundo son muchos, los enemigos lentamente van apareciendo. Incluso en las mas profundas fauces de la tierra. ¿Sera capaz Naruto de hacerle frente junto con su nueva familia a este mal que lentamente nace?

— Tu entrenamiento empieza ahora…— se escucho una voz distorsionada en un lugar lleno de soledad y oscuridad.

— Si…maestro…— fue una suave voz infantil pero seria y sin emociones que resonó en las penumbras de una cueva.

 **Una nueva historia inicia.**

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Hora explicare o dare detalles como lo hice en Fdzeta.

Eso habría sido todo por el momento, recuerden poner sus dudas o sugerencias a algunas cosas que gusten ver o no, por cierto, de una no habrá un Harem, a menos que por alguna razón lo ponga, no habrá incesto, ni nada de eso, como suele pasar en algunos fic de este tipo, Naruto tendrá una sola pareja, posiblemente por el momento, máximo pondría nada mas dos, es decir Narux?x? y nada mas, ahora la primera ya la tengo yo, si gustan denme ideas de otra, pero ninguna conocida, si es posible. No habrá Naruhina, Narusaku, Naruino, Naruten, ni nada de eso, primero porque es muy cliché, segundo porque aquí Naruto no los ve como amigos o gente cercana.

¿Por qué me tarde una capitulo entero para hacer que Naruto se vaya? Yo especifico las cosas bastante, hasta el punto que puede ser tedioso, pero así se entiende mas la historia, en muchos fics cuando Naruto es llevado por una persona, ocurre rápidamente, solamente le dicen "¿Quieres que te entrene? Soy jodidamente poderoso" y el se va entusiasmado y todo. Aquí si lo notaron, Naruto no vio una técnica o alguna cosa que hacia ver a Kuranari un ser poderoso o fuerte, simplemente paso momentos con el y los dos niños, se fue con ellos porque los vio como una familia nada mas, no porque sintió que al estar con ellos se haría un dios.

Hacer que Senshi y Aisuru sean huérfanos fue parte de la idea, así ambos entenderían el dolor que pasa Naruto, como los tres no tenían amigos como tal, se sintieron muy unidos en ese poco tiempo, viéndose como hermanos.

Habra un ligeron Bashing a la familia de Naruto y demás, básicamente toda la aldea, ahora los cambios mas notorios que hice fueron, Sarutobi no estaba, si lo notaron, pues murió en el ataque del Kyubi lastimosamente, Teuchi no quiere a Naruto como se vio en el capitulo anterior, Iruka aun no sale así que no tiene ninguna relación con Naruto.

el próximo capitulo será un relato de que entrenaran los tres niños o que les enseñara Kuranari, y el 3 trataría de un time skipe o como se diga, salto de tiempo y eso donde pasaran 7 años, significa que los personajes tendrá 14 y 12, y lo demás, bueno léanlo. Sin mas que decir me despido. Yuuru fuera *desaparece en humo*


	3. Comienza nuestro entrenamiento

Hola chicos, nuevamente les saluda Yuuru, trayendoles el capitulo 2 de este fic, lamento mucho no haberlo subido antes, pero tuve que estudiar y eso por dicha razon hoy es que puedo hacerlo, bien, me alegra ver que muchos les gusta mi Fic y me alegro, por el momento no respondere dudas, solo cuando estemos a la par que en Fdzeta, asi que sin mas que decirles, empcemos, este capitulo es corto, porque no tenia mucho que decir, simplemente cosas sencillas, el proximo si es largo, disfruten. El proximo capitulo ser subido en la tarde.

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Comienza nuestro entrenamiento.**

La noche nuevamente había llegado nuevamente a la aldea de la hoja, como en anteriores casos, las luces de los faroles o negocios e incluso casas o residencias, daban el brillo suficiente para que la noche no ocultara todo de la vista humana con su oscuridad, dejando únicamente como brillo nocturno a la luna y sus estrellas. Ahora mismo nos vamos a la residencia donde viven el Hokage de Konoha y su preciada familia. Felizmente tomando un té junto con los dos Sennin legendarios, los cuatro conversaba animadamente, inocentes o ignorantes del hecho de que en ese lugar hacia falta algo o alguien, normalmente si una persona que conoces en toda tu vida no estese o desapareciese, lo estarías buscando incansablemente. Pero esta familia simplemente ignoraba fuertemente el hecho de que ahí en ese lugar la presencia de una persona no estuviese.

En la sala de ese complejo, estaban las cuatro personas, los dos primeros sentados en un sofá, Minato al lado de su esposa Kushina, al frente de ellos estaban los dos Sennin legendarios Jiraiya y Tsunade sentados en otro sofá similar al primero, actualmente estaban hablando sobre el desempeño que mostraban los dos futuros prodigios de Konoha, Menma, el ya proclamado sucesor de Minato o el Godaime Hokage futuro de Konoha, y Narumi, futura heredera del poderoso clan Uzumaki. Ambos estaba en una pequeña reunión con sus amigos, hijos de los lideres de los otros clanes, en otro sitio, dejando solo a los cuatros adultos.

— Me alegra ver como mis dos hijos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes — expreso con alegría Minato hablando con orgullo sobre sus dos retoños.

— Narumi aprende rápidamente, pronto subiremos el nivel y le enseñare a dominar las cadenas de chakra — siguió Kushina elogiando a su pelirroja hija.

— Menma es un chico brillante, no me extrañaría que nos superase a mí y a Minato en el futuro, y a todos los ninjas que existan — elogio igualmente el Sennin Jiraiya al chico pelinegro que si lo hubiera escuchado seguro inflaría su pecho con orgullo.

— Sigue soñando, Jiraiya, aquí la mas fuerte de todas será Narumi, cuando le enseñe mi súper fuerza, todos temblaran ante ella — hablo La Sennin Tsunade con una sonrisa.

— ¡Me niego a eso! — grito en desacuerdo el hombre de pelo blanco — ¡No queremos a otra Tsunade por estos lugares! — dijo en tono tembloro el Sennin de los sapos.

— Y tampoco otra Kushina…— esto último salió de los labios del Hokage en un leve susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste amor? — fue la apacible, suave y mas que nada aterradora pregunta que la Uzumaki dijo, en su rostro una suave sonrisa estaba presente, una que causaría temor hasta al mismo Kyubi.

— ¡Na-nada querida! — hablo rápidamente el Yondaime temeroso de recibir una golpiza por parte de su amada esposa, por otro lado Jiraiya si no tuvo tanta suerte y termino siendo golpeando por la mujer de pelo rubio.

— En todo caso, ya es momento de enseñarles a esos dos a dominar el poder del Kyubi — entro nuevamente a la conversación Tsunade luego de golpear a su ex compañero de equipo.

— Tienes razón, Menma y Narumi serian capaces de dominar ese poder a la perfección, estoy seguro — las palabras confiadas de Minato fueron escuchadas por los otros presentes.

— Si esos dos lograsen dominar ese inmenso chakra, combinarlo con el Modo Sennin los harían increíblemente fuertes — hablo un recuperado Jiraiya que al parecer tiene un método de recuperación mas efectivo que el de un Bijuu.

— ¡Eso seria grandioso! — exploto con entusiasmo el Hokage — ¡Combinar el Modo Sennin con el chakra del Kyubi daría paso a un modo superior! — seguía hablando con emociono el cuarto.

— Incluso descubri, indagando en la biblioteca Uzumaki, que si se controlase el chakra de un Bijuu perfectamente, podría llegarse a un modo muy poderoso, incluso adoptar la forma de tu Bijuu a voluntad — saco a relucir la información Kushina sorprendiendo a los dos Sennin.

— ¡No hay más que decir! — Minato se levanto del sofá demostrando mas su emoción — ¡Intensificaremos su entrenamiento, para que ambos dominen el Rasengan y el Hiraishin no Jutsu! ¡Y luego empiecen a dominar el Modo Sennin y el chakra del Kyubi! — seguía diciendo el Yondaime causando risa en los presentes.

El futuro de Menma y Narumi parecía ser muy prometedor, ambos entrenarían con los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha, y capaz de las naciones elementales, aprenderían sus técnicas mas fuertes, el Hiraishin por parte de Minato, las cadenas de chakra, irrompibles supuestamente, de Kushina, la super fuerza de Tsunade, y capaz su modo regenerativo o estado "inmortal", y el Sennin Modo por parte de Jiraiya, un estado donde se usaba la energía natural en vez del chakra, eso y sin contar el hecho de que podían ser capaces de dominar el chakra del Kyubi y llevarlo a un nivel superior, después de todo cada uno tenía la mitad del poder de esa bestia. El futuro de los Uzumaki-Namikaze parecía prometedor, pero ¿Qué pasaba con el futuro de nuestro protagonista?

 **En algún lugar del continente del fuego.**

Con nuestro protagonista y su nueva familia, los cuatro estaba acampando al intemperie puesto que el próximo pueblo estaba a dos días de camino, por esa razón no tuvieron mas opción que quedarse a descansar en el bosque donde se encontraban, aunque esto a ninguno le afectaba puesto que ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir en zonas así, Naruto porque muchas veces estaba harto de dormir en su casa y decidía pasar noches entrenando en el bosque, donde se quedaba dormido y sinceramente para él era mas cómodo dormir en el bosque, las hojas eran mas cómodas que su cama. Mientras que Senshi y Aisuru como era huérfanos dormían en calles y de vez en cuando algún bosque, mientras que Kuranari era un hombre mayor, seguro estaba acostumbrado a este ambiente.

La brisa fría nocturna se podía sentir en la zona donde estaban esos cuatro quienes ahora eran una familia, Aisuru estaba pegada a Senshi para sentir algo de calor, acostumbrada al tibio cuerpo del pelinegro en las frías noches que pasaban juntos. Naruto por otro lado estaba algo acostumbrado al frio nocturno puesto que las pocas mantas que usaba no lo protegían como quería, mientras que Kuranari no se inmutaba ante ello. Una fogata daba un ligero confort de calor y mantenía a esas personas aisladas un poco de la oscuridad.

— Kuranari-san — Naruto llamo al hombre quien parecía algo ido del mundo y estar mas metido en su mente, por suerte logro captar el llamado de Naruto prestándole atención — ¿Hacia donde vamos ahora? — pregunto el rubio curioso del destino que aquellas personas tuviesen.

— No lo se, a donde el viento nos lleve — se sincero el hombre con una ligera sonrisa para asombro del Uzumaki — Nosotros no tenemos destino o rumbo fijo, Naruto, simplemente vamos de pueblo en pueblo, nación en nación, a donde sea que queramos — respondió la posible duda que surgió en la mente del rubio.

— Ya veo — respondió Naruto mirando a la fogata — ¿Ustedes han estado mucho tiempo juntos? — pregunto nuevamente Naruto, curioso de saber cuanto tiempo estaban esos tres como familia.

— Dos años mas o menos — respondió nuevamente la duda Kuranari — Senshi y Aisuru están conmigo desde que ellos tenía — volvió a decir Kuranari.

— ¿Entonces ellos aprendieron de usted? — pregunto otra vez Naruto, recordando vagante la fuerza de Senshi al lanzar a Aisuru y como esta por una extraña razón había vuelto rápidamente al lugar donde estaban — Senshi parece tener gran fuerza y Aisuru es muy veloz ¿Usted los entreno? — volvió a preguntar un tanto curioso.

— En realidad no, ellos eran así porque tuvieron que serlo — nuevamente la respuesta vino de Kuranari, quien miro a los otros dos niños, ambos dormidos y juntitos para darse mas calor — Senshi debía ser fuerte para protegerse y proteger a Aisuru de bravucones o poder pelear por comida con otros huérfanos mas grandes, mientras que Aisuru adquirió esa velocidad para huir luego de robar cada día manzanas u otro alimento en comercios ambulantes o restaurantes, aunque claro, obtuvieron esas habilidades con el tiempo, las primeras veces…— las palabras no salieron de Kuranari quien mostro una triste expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurrían? — pregunto Naruto mas curioso aun.

— Ellos vivían en un pueblo de mala muerte, la gente de ese lugar no eran decentes o con escrúpulos sanos — siguió el relato Kuranari — Senshi salía muy golpeado cada vez que peleaba por la comida, terminaba con sus ojos morados eh hinchados, con su boca rota, brazos y piernas dislocados, perdió muchos dientes realmente — cada palabra que decía mostraba mas tristeza — Aisuru si no podía correr rápido era capturada y apaleada por ladrona, ganándose jaladas de cabello, cortes y muchos golpes por quienes ella les quitaba una manzana, incluso una vez le cortaron todo su cabello dejándola con pocos mechones, casi calva — Kuranari miro al fuego de la fogata con una expresión que mostraba dolor al recordar lo que sus "hijos" le contaron y que el una vez tuvo la mala suerte de observar — Ellos son así porque necesitaban sobrevivir y ayudarse mutuamente…— finalizo el hombre dando un ligero suspiro.

Repentinamente escucho un sollozo, miro al frente observando a un Naruto soltar muchas lagrimas, este no dejaba de sollozar y apretar sus puños con fuerza imaginando ese infierno por el cual sus dos amigos u hermanos tuvieron que pasar, Naruto recordaba tener que recurrir algunas veces a robos para poder comer algo puesto que algunas veces Ayame no podía darle un ramen y tenia que pasar hambre ya que ni su "familia" se preocupaba por dejarle algo de comida, por esa razón intentaba robar en comercios algo para mantenerse con vida, lastimosamente algunos lo atrapaban y sufría una golpiza por esa razón. Naruto se levanto y fue donde Senshi y Aisuru, los dos escucharon algo y se despertaron, tallándose un poco sus ojos notaron a un rubio con ríos de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y mucosidad saliendo de su nariz, sin previo aviso el rubio los abrazo con fuerza llorando aun, cosa que impactos a los dos niños.

— ¡Lo siento! — dijo repentinamente para asombro de los dos niños.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?! — grito con preocupación Senshi.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Kuranari-san! ¡¿Qué le ocurre a Naruto?! — pregunto preocupada Aisuru, Kuranari sonrio ante aquel gesto del rubio.

— Simplemente el conoce mas sobre ustedes — hablo el hombre intentando que con esas palabras los dos niños entendiesen.

Senshi y Aisuru pareciendo captar aquello, Kuranari seguro les conto sobre el pasado de ellos dos a Naruto, ambos chicos escuchaban al rubio decir "lo siento" a cada momento, seguramente se sentía culpable al pensar que su vida era un infierno, ahora sabia que la suya fue un lindo jardín al menos en algunas ocasiones. Aisuru abrazo a Naruto con fuerza mientras ella también lloraba un poco, Senshi solamente se hizo el duro, aunque por dentro quería llorar junto con sus dos hermanos. Kuranari seguía sonriendo ante esa escena. Luego de calmarse, el rubio estaba mirando seriamente a los dos niños.

— ¡No dejare que nada les pase! — rugió con fuerza el rubio para sorpresa de Senshi y Aisuru — ¡Prometo hacerme el mas fuerte para protegerlos! — siguió diciendo.

— ¡Idiota! — grito ahora Senshi, los gritos de los niños causaban que la paz nocturna en el bosque se esfumara — ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide, al contrario, ustedes dos necesitan mi protección, porque yo seré el mas fuerte! — encaro a Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ustedes dos no podrían sobrevivir sin mí, ya verán como yo los supero a cada uno! — soltó con energías la pequeña Aisuru.

Kuranari reía ligeramente viendo nuevamente otra discusión por parte de sus hijos adoptivos, le gustaba mucho ver como esos tres se llevaban muy bien, cosa que en realidad seria fundamental en un futuro, ellos debían permanecer juntos ante toda adversidad y así poder superar los distintos obstáculos que les daría la vida, el hombre seguía sonriendo hasta que observo como los tres niños giraron a mirarlos.

— ¡Kuranari-san, por favor entrénenos! — gritaron los tres repentinamente para sorpresa de Kuranari, quien ligeramente acaricio su barba.

— ¿Por qué piensan que soy el indicado para entrenarlos? — pregunto con curiosidad fingida en su voz el mayor.

Esa pregunta dejo mudo a los tres, después de todo Kuranari no mostraba ser una persona con habilidades o fortalezas admirables, ellos estaban con él por su amabilidad y porque les brindo la oportunidad de formar una familia real, viéndolo de ese modo ¿Qué tan fuerte era ese hombre? Era una pregunta que los tres apenas y recién se preguntaban, incluso Senshi y Aisuru que estuvieron mas tiempo con el señor, admitían que jamás lo vieron pelear o demostrar un nivel increíble, simplemente iban de aldea a aldea o nación en nación de visita, miraron, conociendo y nada mas, y para ellos eso era suficiente. Aunque Senshi pensaba en hacerse fuerte y Aisuru también, luego de estar con Kuranari, esas ideas se iban esfumando levemente de sus mentes que hasta muchas veces se les olvidaba y solo querían pasar tiempo como una familia.

Kuranari miro el rostro dudoso esos tres, él simplemente hizo esa pregunta para ver si esos tres pequeños estaban con su persona para simplemente hacerse fuertes, claro esta que él podría ser causante de que aquello ocurriese, pero tampoco quería que el motivo por el que esos tres estaban juntos con él fuera simplemente por querer ser fuertes y entrenar hasta el limite, quería que ellos estuvieran unidos por un lazo familiar o de amistad fuerte, no porque un hombre con grandes habilidades se los pedía, porque obviamente ellos aceptarían sin dudar incluso si aquello implica abandonar lo que amas.

Por esa razón el hombre prefirió mantenerse neutral en ese aspecto, solo mostrándose como un simple civil, con niveles bajos o sin nada llamativo, claro esta que si hubiera un peligro que causara el riesgo de la vida de sus hijos, el demostraría su fortalezas y poder, pero eso ocurriría cuando tuviera su familia completa, cosa que ya estaba hecho, Kuranari sabia que era hora de entrenar a esos tres puesto que ya había encontrando a los indicados para manejar las habilidades que el sabia, obviamente no solo se centraría en ello, él sabia que aquel poder solo era de un recurso limitado para razones extremas o de importancia, usarlos abiertamente a o sin razones máximas solo seria un malgastar de ese poder. Debía hacer a cada uno fuerte sin los tres tener siquiera que recurrir a ese poder tanto. Y eso era lo que iba hacer.

— En realidad si soy capaz de entrenarlos — hablo con tono gracioso el hombre causando emoción en los tres — Pero hablaremos de eso mañana, por ahora descansemos — hablo en tono suave pero duro el hombre dando a entender que no había derecho a replica.

Un bufido o sonido de desagrado o decepción se escucho por parte de los tres niños que no tuvieron más opción que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder saber que iban a entrenar. Los tres compartieron un futon, mas por el hecho de poder dormir con mas calor, siendo Aisuru la que quedo en el medio, Senshi al costado izquierdo y Naruto al derecho, ambos así le brindaban calor a la pequeña, que según esos dos era la que mas necesitaba. Luego de unos minutos los tres estaban bien dormidos, Kuranari tomo la manta que el usualmente usaba para descansar y la poso sobre los tres pequeños para darles mas calor. Sonrió ligeramente y se alejo un poco de ellos. Poso su espalda sobre un árbol suficientemente cerca para verla el sueño de aquellos tres, mañana seria un dia ligeramente ajetreado, el hombre sabia que lo que iban a enseñarles haría a esos tres fuertes, pero depender solo de ese poder traería consecuencias futuras y él mas que nadie lo sabia. Por eso se propondría a entrenarlos a cada uno y volverlos fuertes a un nivel que fuera casi innecesario recurrir a esa habilidad, cerro sus ojos levemente y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños, dentro de sus ropajes las pulseras brillaban ligeramente, sin nadie poder observa como un brillo, suficientemente pobre como para no alumbrar mucho o casi nada, rodeaba a los tres pequeños, uno de un todo griseado a Airusu, otro de tono rojizo a Senshi y uno Verdoso a Naruto, un extraño acontecimiento sin duda.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

Otra nueva mañana había llegado, los pájaros cantaban, los animales salían de sus madrigueras o cuevas, dispuestos a buscar comida o andar por ahí simplemente, el astro rey alumbraba daba su fuerte luz a esa parte del mundo, en aquel bosque la luces que entraban por brechas o huecos que dejaban los arboles lograban alumbrar cada rincón de aquel bosque. Ahora mismo podemos ver a tres personas de estatura infantil frente a uno de altura mayor, los tres pequeños parecían ansiosos por saber que les enseñaría su ahora sensei. Miraban con atención al hombre frente ah ellos.

— Bueno, en primer lugar el hecho de que no mostrara mis habilidades era porque deseaba que estuvieran juntos como familia — explico Kuranari para asombro de los tres niños — Ahora, aunque les muestres mi fortaleza, prométanme que seguirán juntos como familia y no solo como compañeros de viaje o entrenamiento — expreso Kuranari con bastante seriedad.

— Lo prometemos — dijeron los tres con una seriedad no apta para su edad demostrando que no estaban dispuesto a perder a su familia solo por poder, como cierto Uchiha.

— Bien, nuestro entrenamiento será sencillo en algunas cosas, primero deben aprender a maneja su chakra perfectamente, como dijo Naruto, no es capaz de hacer un Bushin — Kuranari noto como el rubio agacho la mirada con tristeza — Y eso no se debe porque seas un fracaso, simplemente tienes mucho chakra en tu sistema, en realidad mas que mucho diría yo, por esa razón no puedes realizar un Bushin puesto que esa técnica requiere una minina cantidad e chakra, casi nada realmente, es mas, intenten hacer un Bushin cada uno — Kuranari miro a los tres quienes asintieron.

Cada uno hizo lo pedido, el resultado era ver en los tres casos una cosa blanca y amorfa que no parecía para nada un clon, esto genero una gota de sudor por la nuca de los tres al ver el patético intento de Bushin que hicieron, los tres soltaron al mismo tiempo un sonoro suspiro de decepciono hacia su misma persona. Naruto se sorprendió al ver como tanto Senshi como Aisuru hicieron un perfecto clon horrible, dando a entender que ellos dos eran igual de malos como Naruto, Senshi inflo sus mejillas y miro otro lado, mientras que Aisuru se apeno por ver su bazofia de clon.

— No eres el único con ese problema, Naruto, Como pueden notar, no son capaces de realizar el clon puesto que tienen grandes cantidades de chakra, así que lo primero es saber controlar esa cantidad, para poder realizar jutsus con la menor cantidad posible o mayor, en su caso es muy bueno que tengan grandes cantidades, así seria muy fácil que realizasen jutsus de nivel Chunnin en corto tiempo — el hombre sonrió al ver las expresión de felicidad de los tres al ver que podían hacer muchas cosas geniales — Después nos centraremos en su formación física, no solo pueden depender de jutsus de larga distancia o incluso cortas, si en dado caso no son capaces de realizar jutsus, tener técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo les vendrá de perla, incluso puedo asegurarles que si son capaces de tener un estilo de lucha increíble, no habrá necesidad de que realicen jutsus, dándoles una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla — seguía explicando Kuranari causando que cada una de sus explicaciones dieran mas emoción en los tres niños — Luego nos guiaremos en un entrenamiento secreto que les daré especialmente, eso si, para dominar ese poder deberán entrenar arduamente, otra cosa es que su entrenamiento será en todos lados, es decir, no nos quedaremos en una villa mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para que eso sirva de aprendizaje y puedan aprender distintos estilos de pelea y puedan aprender uno que este a su estilo o en el mejor de los casos crear el suyo propio — el hombre miro a los tres asentir con entusiasmo — Bueno, en mi caso seria todo, pero no crean que solo por no tener que mas enseñarles yo, no puedan aprender mas cosas, a medida que crezca ira conociendo personas más fuertes o nuevas habilidades mucho mejores de las que yo poseo, así que no teman aprender de quienes ustedes consideren actos, con eso dicho solo resta preguntar una cosa ¿Están listos? — pregunto Kuranari con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si, Kuranari-sensei! — dijeron los tres con entusiasmo.

Kuranari dio una sonrisa mas grande y dio el buen visto para seguir adelante eh iniciar su entrenamiento, no sin antes una discusión de los tres pequeños por saber quien seria mas fuerte, el hombre seguía feliz de ver a sus "hijos" mas entusiasmados, prometía volverlos fuertes lo suficiente como para que no dependieran de su persona en el futuro, después de todo nunca se sabia cuanto tiempo estaría con vida, pero pasaría el tiempo que restase junto con sus discípulos eh hijos. Y serian felices.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

En un lugar apartado del mundo, donde las tinieblas dominaban la zona y la oscuridad reinaba en ella, era una lugar montañoso, con laderas y piedras afiladas por doquier, en zonas donde el resbalón mas simple podía llevarte a una muerte segura, en una de esas zonas se apreciaba el cuerpo de tamaño infantil de una niña, acostada en el suelo, su edad no podía superar los 6 años, aquella pequeña jadeaba fuertemente inhalando el preciado aire que perdió no hace mucho, se encontraba bañada en sudor y con sus ropas rasgadas y destruidas en muchas zonas, el lugar donde estaba se encontraba adornado con cráteres, derrumbes y enormes agujeros perfectamente hechos casi como si una especie de laser los hubiera causado. La niña se incorporo lentamente y tambaleándose se pudo lograr poder de pie.

— **Tienes mucho potencial** — una grave voz se pudo escuchar, no parecía venir de un punto fijo, más bien resonaba en todos lados — **Pero aun tienes mucho que aprender, para así dominar la fuerza que te daré** — explico nuevamente la voz con sequedad.

— S-si…ma…estro…— hablo con dificulta la infante aun no tan recuperada.

— Por cierto…de ahora en adelante tendrás compañía — expreso aquella voz con un toque de maldad.

— ¿Estas niña será con quien entretenemos? No parece ser fuerte — una voz infantil y con seriedad pudo oírse, la joven jadeante, aunque ya mas recuperada, giro un poco para mirar a un punto especifico cubierto de sombras.

— Sera mejor que no la subestimes…— otra voz un poco mas suave pero fría pudo escucharse.

La niña miro como otros dos pequeños más surgieron de entre las sombras, sus edades no parecían superar entre lo años, la pequeña solamente se mantuvo seria ante la integración de otros dos compañeros, ella no le importaba con quien entrenaría, simplemente se quería hacer fuerte, no existían razones obligadas para ese acto, solo deseaba mostrar su fuerza al mundo y hacerse notar de una forma u otra, la pequeña de ropas casi destruidas se giro y decidió proseguir su entrenamiento, mientras que los otros dos niños se miraron ligeramente, para sonreír un poco eh ponerse a la par de ella y también iniciar aquel duro aprendizaje. Todo esto ante la atenta vista de un ser, quien con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida miraba a sus futuros tres guerreros que lo llevarían al domino del mundo. En una caja oculta en las entrañas de la tierra, protegidas por aquel ser que vigilaba y guiaba el entrenamiento de esos tres infantes, estaban tres pulseras de distintos colores, una azul marina con toques oscuros, otra de un tono amarilloso con líneas marrones y por ultimo la otra de color diferentes colores entrelazados. El futuro de esos pequeños se volvería cruel, o, posiblemente brillante.

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

Procedo a explicar lo que hice en el Fdzeta.

Eso seria todo por el momento, lamento mucho que este capitulo sea muy corto, pero no tenia mucho que decir o explicar en este, simplemente revele la infancia de los dos niños, que aprenderían, y mas que podían tener los hermanos de Naruto, claro esta que no pienso, digo yo, hacer que lleguen a un nivel de control como Modo Rikudou o Modo Bijuu, pero si tendrán un modo Sennin, si estará incompleto o no, se vera mas adelante, tendrán un buen control en el chakra del Kyubi pero no tanto, podía decirse que podrán manejar un 20% de ese chakra, un 40% de poder dominar el Sennin mode y las demás habilidades si estarán al 70%, es decir, Si Kushina maneja 100 cadenas de chakra, Narumi manejara solo 60 al menos, el Rasengan de ambos no causara tanto daño. Obviamente no serán tan fuertes como Naruto, pero si le darán pelea, es muy aburrido ver que Naruto vuelva y les parta el culo sabiendo que Menma y Narumi fueron entrenados por dos Sennin y sus padres, no tendría lógica realmente.

Los elementos de los tres están ya decididos, Aisuru será afín al elemento acero, Senshi al elemento lava y Naruto al elemento Hielo. Porque razón de ello ya lo sabrán mas adelante, en Naruto pues es un poco mas que obvio realmente.

Sin mas que decirles, Yuu fuera *desaparece en humo*


	4. Reencuentro complicado

Hola gente que sigue mi Fic, que se ha vuelto popular de cierta forma, Yuuru les saluda, me alegra ver nuevos lectores y eso me hace feliz, pasando a otro tema, pude actualizar hoy porque queria esperar nuevos comentarios, en fin, en el proximo capitulo que puede ser este fin les respondere cada comentario en el post del capitulo 4, cada uno del capitulo 1 al 3 en su mismo nombre claro esta, en fin, disfruten el capitulo.

PD: si existen errores como letras de mas o mal ubicadas o dobles como "La el" perdóneme, no me dio tiempo de revisar. Este capitulo es mas largo por cierto.

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **Reencuentro complicado.**

Konoha, la aldea oculta mas fuerte de las naciones elementales actualmente, conocida así por tener una increíble fila de poderosos Shinobis, pero nos estamos yendo al pasado y a muchas cosas que ya se conocen, nos centraremos ahora en el presente donde ya han pasado 7 años desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en nuestro capitulo anterior.

En todo este tiempo la hoja no parecía tener un avance significativo, aunque claro la tecnología avanzaba un poco mas y ayudaba un poco en el manejo de misiones, nuevos edificios como casas fueron levantados en este tiempo y nuevas áreas fueron abiertas o tomadas para el ampliamente de la aldea, lo mas llamativo de todo el tiempo que ha pasado es la nueva generación de ninjas, donde se encuentran los dos jóvenes ninjas prodigios de Konoha, aunque sin lograr superar a quien se consideraba el genio del siglo, Itachi Uchiha, aun así estos dos jóvenes demostraban un avance grandioso en las artes que dominaban y en las nuevas que adquirían, no era de sorprenderse después de todo se trataban de los hijos del Yondaime, aquellos dos jóvenes eran Menma y Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, genios en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora mismo vemos como esos dos jóvenes, a los cuales el tiempo les sentó bien, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la hoja recibiendo reverencias, ovaciones y demás cosas que hacia que el orgullo de ellos creciera, Menma ya era un joven apuesto, teniendo un club de fans mayor al que tenia de niño, con su piel ligeramente bronceada, su pelo negro ligeramente mas largo y revoltoso, sus ojos azules brillantes hipnotizaban a muchas chicas, el muchacho era alto para su edad teniendo una apariencia mas de 15 que de 13, tenia puesto solamente un mono negro, tenia puestas también unas botas de igual color, tenía unos guantes con mangas que le cubrían casi la mitad del brazo, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto dejando su físico al aire notándose los músculos del muchacho, para el gusto de sus fans. El chico iba caminando con una cara neutra y de aburrimiento, cansando de ver las misma tonterías.

A su lado iba la que consideraban la mas hermosa Kunoichi de la hoja, Narumi quien al igual que su hermano sufrió un cambio realmente bueno, su cabello rojizo hasta igual de largo como de su madre, exceptuando que ella lo tenían amarrado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos morados brillantes dejarían embobado a cualquier chico, su piel blanquecina y algo bronceada y delicada le daba un toque de bello, iba vestida con un short que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus muslos, de color naranja con líneas negras a los costados, una chaqueta de igual color con líneas negras, tenia la chaqueta abierta dejando sus pechos copa casi B expuesto, los cual estaba cubierto por una camisa negra que tapaba un poco mas abajo del ombligo. La chica en si era una hermosura entre los ninjas masculinos. Su caminar era decente y algo coqueto moviendo sus caderas de tal forma que los hombres no podían evitar mirar el firme y algo grande trasero de la chica al compas que se movía. Ella iba con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro. Lo que mas denotaba en los rostros de esos dos eran las tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

— Esto es aburrido — la grave voz de Menma llamo la atención de su hermana que rio ligeramente divertida — Ya aburre verlos babeándose por ti y por mi, además de que nos reverencien a cada rato — expreso con desgano el pelinegro.

— Nuestro estatus nos da esos beneficios, hermano, después de todo somos los talentosos hijos del Hokage — explico Narumi con gracia, un chico nervioso se acerco a ella y le dio un sobre, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y el chico se fue corriendo de ahí.

— Idiota…— bufo molesto Menma ante la escena ocurrida haces segundos.

— No estés celoso, hermano — le dijo con una sonrisa Narumi riéndose por la actitud de su hermano.

— Estos idiotas nos idolatran a cada momento, y aunque es bueno, también aburre, ni siquiera hay un oponente digno de nosotros en la aldea — la molestia en el tono del chico era notoria.

Narumi por otro lado ojeaba la carta del chico, solo por reírse de las tonterías que esos idiotas enamorados le decían, rio fuertemente el oír las "poéticas" palabras que se plasmaban en la carta de amor, luego de ello arrugo en una bola aquella hoja y la arrojo por ahí, importándole muy poco donde cayera.

Con el tiempo ambos hermanos se volvieron algo egocéntricos a su estilo, Menma se consideraba el ninja de su generación mas fuerte de todos, incluso tenían la confianza suficiente para enfrentar a todos los de su generación y vencerlos, sin siquiera usar el chakra del Kyubi o su estando Sennin incompleto, realmente se aburría sin tener un oponente a su altura, llego a pensar que Sasuke seria el único capaz de hacerle frente, pero el Uchiha, a pesar de entrenar arduamente y tener buenas habilidades, estaba por debajo de Menma, incluso de Narumi.

Su hermana por otro lado no se consideraba fuerte, obviamente lo era y eso nadie lo recriminaba, pero en otro aspecto se sentía muy superior, en ser las mas hermosa chica de su generación, después de todo tenían a la mitad de los chicos enamorados de ella, siempre le daba gracia ver como su padre recibía cientos y cientos de propuestas de matrimonio hacia ella, claro esta que ella los rechazaba por el simple hecho de que solo un chico digno que este a su altura podía estar con ella, y hasta los momentos solo su hermano era el único. De resto los demás chicos no eran ni apuestos, ni fuertes, ni interesantes, por eso ella, solo por mera diversión, salía con algunos para hablar con ellos, esperanzarlos, y luego dejarlos con el corazón destrozado, eso era divertido según su parecer.

Los dos iban caminando ignorando las reverencias y demás cosas buenas que sus personas recibían, Menma, cada vez que una chica le daba una carta, la rompía ante la mirada de la chica y le arrojaban los restos de papel, seguramente eso causaría mucho dolor en la pobre muchacha, pero era al contrario, le encantaba esa forma ruda y fría de aquel chico, como a las demás fans. Narumi por otro lado era más amable, recibía las cartas, las leía, se reía y las arrojaba, al menos tenían la moral de leer lo que esos pobres ingenuos le escribían.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a un punto de reunión donde su sensei Kakashi les había citado, ellos dos sabían sobre lo tardío que su pervertido sensei era, por eso no se preocuparon en caminar lentamente y con la calma mas grande posible, seguramente su compañero Sasuke estaba ya en la zona acordada, pobre idiota que no se acostumbra el hecho de que el Hatake dura como dos horas en aparecer, ellos por otro lado no se molestaban en siquiera intentar ir con ganas, sabían seguramente lo que les diría su sensei, el Examen Chunnin se haría pronto.

Las razones de porque esos dos, siendo unos prodigios como decían, no eran Chunnin era porque su padre Minato les pidió abstenerse un tiempo de ese titulo, puesto que el rayo amarillo deseaba enseñarles mas técnicas y mejoras las que ya tenían para que cuando ocurrieran los próximos exámenes, que casualmente serian en Konoha, ellos demostraran una fuerza superior y que barrieran con la competencia, aunque claro eso seria muy aburrido para ellos dos ya que entonces no tendrían rivales a su nivel, pero al final aceptaron.

Por esa razón, este año, ellos subirían de rango legalmente, por ellos estaban seguros que su nivel esta casi, sin decir similar, al de su sensie y los sensie de los demás amigos suyos. Luego de una hora de caminata llegaron a la zona acordada donde se encontraban un malhumorado Sasuke y un aburrido peli plata leyendo su librito porno, un libro que Menma y Narumi disfrutaban leer a escondidas de sus padres, pero no por esa razón eran pervertidos, para nada.

— Disculpen las demoras, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida — respondió indiferente y aburridamente Menma, quien por mera diversión coloco su bandanas de forma que cubra su ojo, una singular burla hacia su sensei que solo suspiro, Sasuke bufo y Narumi no reprimió la risa.

— Muy gracioso, Menma, en fin, ya que por fin tuvieron las ganas de llegar, déjenme explicarles la razón de que este aquí — hablo el Hakate de forma aburrida.

Duraron un rato escuchando lo que los gemelos ya sabían, que estaban inscrito en los exámenes que se llevarían acabo dentro de tres días, tiempo suficiente para entrenarse un poco mas o vaguear, como cada uno de ellos decidan, luego de dar la información Kakashi se despidió y desapareció, Sasuke por otro lado se fue por un camino solitario ante la mirada de los dos gemelos.

— Aun no comprendo porque saliste con ese emo — se preguntaba Menma sabiendo que su hermana tuvo un ligero "romance" con el Uchiha, que duro menos de una semana.

— Es que me rogo tanto que le di la oportunidad — respondió con gracia la Uzumaki recordando lo horrible que fue salir con ese chico, pero su sonrisa ocultaba el disgusto — Lo mismo puedo decir sobre ti y la Hyuga, Aun no entiendo porque la dejaste — ataco ahora Narumi sacando el tema que su hermano estuvo igualmente un tiempo con Hinata.

— ¿En serio querías que me aguantara ese molesto tartamudeo? — pregunto con molestia Menma — "Y-y-yo…t-te…te…q-q-quiero….Me-men-menma-kun" — imito con todo y poses el Uzumaki causando una sonora risa por parte de su hermana — En serio que mas de una vez pensé en liberar al zorro de mierda y escapar de ese sufrimiento — volvió a decir el pelinegro con amargura.

— Bueno, ya habrá alguien quien este a nuestra altura y nos satisfaga — hablo de forma coqueta la Uzumaki — Si no tendremos que hacerlo entre nosotros mismo, hermanito — de forma lenta la Uzumaki se acerco a su hermano de una manera algo peligrosa y lasciva.

— Aléjate de mi Narumi — respondió con ligero nerviosismos el Uzumaki alejándose un poco de su hermana, ya sabia Menma que dejarla leer una revista llamada "Hermanos cariñosos" no era buena idea, ahora se lamentaba y sufría las consecuencias de que su hermana se volviera algo incestuosa. Por fortunas sus padres no sabían nada de eso, si no ya su madre lo hubiera matado.

— Que aburrido eres Menma-kun — expreso con un puchero la Uzumaki mirando hacia otro lado — Yo seria capaz de hacerte muchas cosas "lindas" — dijo nuevamente con su lascivo tono de voz la Namikaze.

— Mejor vayamos a comer algo — hablo rápidamente Menma para escapar de esa incomoda escenas con su hermana.

Su hermana afirmo la idea y ambos tomaron rumbo a buscar un local donde comer, se podía notar como la Uzumaki se acercaba a su hermano y como este se alejaba a cada momento, esos hermanos si que eran muy unidos.

 **Entrada de Konoha.**

Cerca de las puertas de la aldea, acercándose a paso lento se podían apreciar la silueta de cuatro personas, tres iban adelante mientras que uno de ellos caminaba más lento detrás de ellos.

El primero era una pelinegro alto de rostro sereno que tendría 14 años, aunque aparentaba 16, tenia la piel ligeramente blanca, ojos de un tono negro con que destellaban a un tono rojizo de vez en cuando, su pelo negro rebelde y lacio con mechones rojos los hacia ver atractivo, vestía con una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo dejando que se notara la musculatura no excesiva del chico, un mono negro algo abombado, sandalias negras y medias de igual color, tenían una especie de bufanda roja desgarrada cubriendo su boca, tenían una especie de manga marrón que cubría por completo su brazo izquierdo dejando expuesto solo su mano la cual estaba vendada.

La segunda persona era una chica sumamente hermosa, de unos 12 o 13 años de edad, aunque parecía mas de 15, de pelo largo y griseado con zonas blancas, tenia ojos morados hermosos, su altura podía ser un poco mas baja que el primer chico, de piel blanca porcelana, vestía un precioso kimono de tono rosado blanquecino con flores de un rosa mas oscuros y otros mas claros, tenia la cinta de color morado con sandalias blancas y medias de igual color, aunque no se notaban mucho ya que el kimono cubría todo hasta su cuerpo, y como esta era algo abultada no se notaba bien su cuerpo.

El otro era de estatura igual al del primer chico, de misma edad pero aparentando los 17, era bastante apuesto, tenían pelo rubio revoltoso lacio que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos azules como el cielo solo que con un toque mas oscuro con un punto negro, de piel algo bronceada, vestía un especie de traje samurái de color naranja con llamas negras, como la ropa era algo similar al de la chica en lo abultado, su físico no podía notarse como tal, lo mas llamativo eran las tres especie de colmillos en cada una de sus mejillas de forma horizontal que empiezan desde atrás de sus mejillas de color negro haciéndolo ver algo salvaje.

Detrás de ellos iba un hombre de pelo largo blanco, con una ligera barba, vestía una túnica blanca que no dejaba nada al descubierto solamente dejando sus manos visibles, aquel hombre iba con una suave sonrisa.

— Aun no entiendo porque debemos regresar aquí — expreso con ligera molestia el chico de pelo negro.

— Aunque concuerdo contigo, nuestro padre nos pidió volver, no te quejes — dijo en ton tajante y algo molesto la chica de aquel grupo.

— Por favor no la hagas enojar y hazle caso — con un suspiro aquel rubio intentaba evitar una masacre causado por parte de la chica.

— ¿Vez? Naruto sabe quien manda — expreso la chica con orgullo.

— Eso es porque cuando te enojas pareces un demonio, Aisuru — respondió el pelinegro, de forma repentina fue tomado por la cara por una mano delicada que hacia presión fuerte en el rostro del chico.

— Repite eso, Senshi — hablo con tono amable Aisuru con una suave sonrisa pero con una venita palpitando en su frente, todo ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

— Estos hijos mío — suspiro con pesar Kuranari mirando otra escena entre esos tres, miro como Naruto intentaba salvar a Senshi, pero termino en similar forma ya que Aisuru lo tomo con su otra mano dejando a los dos a su merced.

Naruto, Aisuru y Senshi, tres hermanos que se conocieron hace 7 años, tres hermanos que decidieron ir juntos conocer el mundo bajo el cuidado de su padre, Kuranari, quien además decidió entrenarlos para hacerlos fuertes, los cuatro habían pasado por muchas cosas en estos largos años, pero eso se sabría mas adelante, ahora mismo volvían a la aldea que desprecio a Naruto, por petición de su padre quien quería ir a esta, aunque los tres se opusieron por obvias razones, no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar y era por esa razón que estaba frente a las grandes puertas de Konoha.

Naruto miraba las puertas del cual fue su hogar por 7 años, si es que a ese lugar donde te despreciaban por no ser un talento, te humillaban y propia familia ignoraba podía llamarse hogar. Se sintió ligeramente nostálgico al recordar esos momentos que deseaba tener con su familia, pero una sonrisa sincera se mostro en su rostro, él ya tenia una familia que apreciaba mucho y eso nadie lo cambiaria. Camino con decisión a la aldea de Konoha, seguido de su única verdadera familia.

— Hola, bienvenidos a Konoha díganme sus nombres y las razones de su visita — explico un Chunnin que estaba junto con otro puestos hay para vigilar las puertas.

— Me llamo Kuranari, ellos son mis hijos Senshi, Aisuru y Reikoku — dijo señalando a cada uno de los presentes llamando a Naruto por otro nombre para evitar ser recordado por aquellas personas y pasar más desapercibido — Nuestra razón de estar aquí es turismo y una audiencia con el Hokage — pidió amablemente Kuranari sorprendiendo a sus hijos ya que no sabían eso.

— Bueno…— el Chunnin observo a los presentes.

Se centro más en la chica pues era muy hermosa, incluso se podía decir que más que Narumi, luego de imaginar cosas obscenas y babear un poco, se centro en Naruto, extrañamente ese chico le parecía familia, además tenía cierto parecido con el Yondaime, pero supuso que solo era una coincidencia. Dio el visto bueno y les dejo para, les pregunto si deseaban ser llevados a la torre Hokage, pero Kuranari negó diciendo que ya conocía el camino, para disgusto del chunnin quien quiera ver mas a la hermosa chica.

Los cuatro iban caminando tranquilamente recibiendo miradas curiosas de los aldeanos ya que jamás habían visto a esas personas, los hombres se babeaban por Aisuru quien se asqueaba por tantos pervertidos juntos, mientras que muchas chicas se morían por ver mas de cerca a Senshi y Naruto quienes solo deseaban no tener que aguantar fansgirl nuevamente, ya que a toda aldea que iban al menos unas veintes iban tras ellos dos.

— Ah, mis hijos son tan populares — hablo con una risa Kuranari ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de los tres jóvenes — Ya no se enojen ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? — pregunto el hombre con aspecto mas mayor haciendo que sus tres hijos se emocionen.

— ¡Vayamos por dangos! — grito Senshi emocionado dejando de lado esa cara serena.

— ¡Yo quiero curry! — grito Aisuru con emoción.

— ¡Barbacoa! — fue Naruto el siguiente en gritar con entusiasmo.

Los tres se miraron con desafío, una nueva contienda se formo al decidir que iban a comer, después de todo era normal que quien decida, era lo que todos comerían, incluso una vez Naruto decidió que todos comerían lombrices, para horror de sus hermanos y padre, una batalla empezó donde Naruto salió ganador y esa noche la cena fue estofado de lombriz, no esta por mas que decir que Senshi y Aisuru tuvieron un malestar de estomago terrible por varios días, incluso Kuranari.

Los tres chicos se miraron con mayor desafío, ellos querían comer cosas distintas, y solo uno de ellos decidiría que iban a comer, olvidando obviamente el hecho de que Kuranari solo quería bolas de arroz, pero como siempre lo ignoraban, así que el hombre estaba con aura depresiva en una esquina. Los jóvenes estaban a punto de empezar su contienda, pero un sonoro ruido los hizo detenerse, los estómagos de los chicos no estaban listos para pelear y solo exigían comida, después de todo fue hace mas o menos tres que habían comido algunas frutas. Al final decidieron ir a un restaurante cercano donde por fortuna estaban todos los platillos de cada uno, gracias a Kami.

— ¡Itadakimasu! — grito los tres con emoción empezando a demorar sus comidad.

Senshi devora palillo tras palillos llenos de Dango, Aisuru no se contenían en acabar cuanto platos de curry estuvieran en la mesa, y Naruto no paraba de comer y comer carne, mientras que Kuranari simplemente disfrutaba sus bolas de arroz con tranquilidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus hijos fueran pozos sin fondo en sus estómagos, casi siempre gastaban una cantidad exagerada de dinero en los locales de comida a donde iban. Las personas del lugar estaban con una gota en la nuca al ver como los meseros iban y venían con más Dangos, Currys y carne, todo para esos tres comelones.

De forma repentina una chica se levanto de golpe y grito llamando la atención de todos, incluso del cuarteto, las personas en el lugar observaron como los dos prodigios del Hokage entraban al local, Menma y Narumi, los dos simplemente caminaron ignorando las reverencias y elogios por parte de las personas del lugar, se fueron a una mesa cercana donde estaban Naruto y compañía y se sentaron, los meseros que atendían al rubio y su familia se fueron a donde estaban los gemelos para atenderlos a ellos ahora, incluso el dueño de ese lugar salió a recibirlos.

— Hey…— en un susurro Senshi llamo y se acerco a Naruto, este imito a su hermano y se acerco a él — ¿Esos no son tus hermanos? —pregunto bajo solo para que Naruto oyera.

— No — respondió con simpleza Naruto comiendo aun su carne — Que yo sepa mis hermanos están conmigo ahora comiendo, esos dos son Menma y Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, hijos del Yondaime — explico Naruto causando una sonrisa en Kuranari.

— Tienes razón — expreso con igual simpleza Senshi volviendo a comer sus Dangos, mientras que Aisuru ni les hizo caso y continúo devorando su curry.

Por otro lado, los gemelos al fin habían encontrado un local donde comer, mejor dicho donde Narumi obligo a Menma comer, ya llevaban un rato buscando lugares, pero Menma siempre le veía un punto flojo o malo al lugar y no comían ahí, al final llegaron a este, pero Menma negó eh iba a irse, pero una reprimenda por parte de su hermana y diciéndole que si no comían en ese restaurant ella se bañaría con el por un mes, el pelinegro no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. Por eso ahora los vemos a los dos esperando sus órdenes.

— Esto es solo un cuchitril más — con molestia Menma no reprimió su voz haciendo que su queja fuera escuchada por todos.

— No voy a pasar hambre solo porque el lugar no te guste Menma — hablo con enojo su hermana, eso causo un bufido en el chico quien se cruzo de brazos.

Las personas del lugar no parecían querer apartar la mirada de aquellos dos gemelos, cosa que a los Uzumaki no desagradaba pero si molestaba, era tan común aquello, Menma ojeo por el lugar para matar los minutos de aburrimiento que tendría que esperar para obtener su comida, repentinamente sus ojos se centraron en una chica que estaba sentada dos mesas mas delante de ellos, la chica estaba con otros tres pero eso poco le importo al Uzumaki, esa chica era muy hermosa, aunque claro su rostro sereno no mostraba cambio alguno.

Narumi noto como su hermano no dejaba de ver a un punto fijo, observo el lugar donde su hermano miraba y noto que llamo su atención, esa chica era muy hermosa, incluso estaba a su par en belleza, pero también noto a otros dos chicos, el pelinegro no estaba para nada mal, seria un buen partido, pero quien mas llamo la atención de ella fue ese rubio de mirada tranquila, extrañamente sintió conocer a ese joven apuesto. los dos gemelos se centraron tanto en aquel grupo que ni notaron cuando llego su comida, en un movimiento rápido Menma se levanto y fue caminando a donde estaban Naruto y compañía. El rubio noto a su ex hermano venir y eso no le gustaba.

— Hola — saludo de forma fría Menma, todos en el lugar miraban la escena — Eres una chica muy hermosa — decía el chico acercándose un poco a Aisuru — ¿Te apetece salir conmigo? — pregunto Menma acercando su rostro al de Aisuru mostrando una sonrisa que desmayo a mas de una en aquel lugar.

— Hey guapo…— repentinamente Senshi noto a la pelirroja a su lado, claro esta que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero decidió esperar que ella hablase — Eres un chico muy lindo…— decía la Uzumaki acariciando el hombro de Senshi — Tienes unos brazos fuertes y una mirada encantadora ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo? — pregunto Narumi con lasciva voz.

Las personas del lugar tuvieron distintas reacciones, por parte de los chicas maldecían a esa mocosa por quitarles a su "adonis" y gritaban insultos sin parar, por parte de los chicos querían moler a golpes a ese pelinegro por quitarles a su "princesa" los demás adultos estaban algo sorprendidos por la forma de coqueteo que mostraban los talentosos Uzumakis. Naruto por otro lado seguía comiendo su carne sin darle importancia alguna, y Kuranari comía aun su bola de arroz. Mientras tanto los dos gemelos esperaban las respuestas afirmativas de esos dos, era obvio que no podrían resistirse a los encantos que ellos poseían.

— Que amable eres, pero no gracias — respondió Aisuru alejando a Menma de su persona para sorpresa del pelinegro.

— Lo siento, no salgo con "zorras" — respondió de forma tosca Senshi comiendo nuevamente sus Dangos y dejando a una impactada Narumi.

Aquellas respuestas causaron mas reacciones por parte de las demás personas, por parte de las chicas querían matar mas a un la peli griseada, por parte los chicos ya tenían formas de torturar al pelinegro de mechones rojos y por parte de los demás solo quedaron en shock.

Menma estaba que explotaba ¿Esa pequeña mocosa se atrevía a despreciarlo? ¿A él? ¿El futuro Hoage? Eso no podía quedarse así, la tomo con fuerza de su mano sorprendiendo a las personas del local y logrando gritos de alegría por sus fans.

Por otro lado Narumi podía dejarlo pasar, pero ese maldito idiota le dijo "zorra" eso jamás se lo perdonaría, tomo la mano de Senshi evitando que llevara un Dango a su boca, ella no seria despreciada eh insultada de esa forma. Senshi y Aisuru estaban listos para reaccionar y someter a esos dos imbéciles, pero alguien fue mas rápido y en un parpadedo Narumi y Menma tenían dos Katanas en sus cuellos listos para cortarlos, aquello sorprendió a los gemelos quienes miraron de reojo y vieron al rubio de ojos azules oscuros verlos con una expresión seria.

— Sera mejor que suelten a mis hermanos…— la expresión seria y tono de voz con que lo dijo causo temor los civiles.

— Tienes agallas — respondió Menma con una sonrisa — Me resultas familiar…— dijo nuevamente el Uzumaki soltando a la chica.

— ¿En serio crees que puedes con nosotros? — fue la juguetona pregunta de Narumi soltando el brazo de Senshi.

— Solo les pido que nos dejen en paz…— le respondió Naruto aun serio.

— ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer? — pregunto Menma mirándolo con desafío en sus ojos.

— Me llamo Reikoku…y pido nuevamente que nos dejen comer en paz — volvió a decir Reikoku mas serio aun.

— Tu no quieres pelear con nosotros, amigos ¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos? — pregunto Narumi sacando un kunai.

— Los conozco bien realmente — expreso el rubio causando la sonrisa de los gemelos, pensando que ese rubio seria como los demas que los elogiaban — Son dos prepotentes ninjas que se creen lo mejor por recibir todo y no esforzarse como los demás, quienes se creen superiores solo por tener un Bijuu en u interior y ser llamados "héroes" o "prodigios", dos chicos que fueron entrenados por el Hokage, su esposa y dos Sennin creyendo que solo por eso son invencibles, eso son ustedes…— la sonrisa de los gemelos desapareció y cambio a una mueca de disgusto.

— Pagaras caro esos insultos maldito, no debiste meterte con nosotros — expreso con enfado Menma al escuchar las basuras que ese chico soltó sobre su persona.

— No quiero lastimarlos…— hablo calmadamente el rubio causando risa en Menma y Narumi y los demás presentes en el restaurant exceptuando a su familia.

— ¡¿Escuchaste Narumi?! — pregunto Menma a su hermana quien seguía riendo — ¡Dice que no quiere lastimarnos! — dijo nuevamente con la risa a todo volumen, la gente del local reía igual por esa broma de aquel rubio, pensando que podía siguiera rasguñar a los prodigios de Konoha.

— Ah, eres un bobo rubio, si me pides perdón a mi y mi hermano de rodillas puede que te deje divertirte conmigo — expreso con coqueteo Narumi mordiendo su uña ligeramente haciendo una pose sexy.

— No me arrodillaría ante ustedes nunca, ni que mi vida dependiera de ello — respondió Reikoku, para disgustos de los gemelos.

— Tu te lo buscaste…— respondió Menma listo para atacar, sin pensarlo dos veces fue contra el rubio quien ni se movió, Menma estaba cerca hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse, con una sorpresiva expresión en su rostro miro como aquel hombre de túnicas estaba frente a él con su dedo anular en la frente suya.

— Pequeño, será mejor que te relajes, no queremos formar un escándalo aquí…— le expreso con una sonrisa apacible Kuranari, Narumi estaba lista para actuar pero sintió otro filo en su cuello, miro a la peliblanca y griseada apuntándola con una katana a su cuello, Aisuru ni se levanto y ni la vio, simplemente apunto su arma al cuello de Narumi.

— Maldito viejo…— expreso con nerviosismo leve en su voz, no noto ni siquiera cuando se coloco al frente de él, tenia un ligero temblor de moverse puesto que ese viejo podía ser peligroso.

— Muchacho…deberías calmar tu nerviosismo, en ningún momento eh hecho anda llamativo o peligroso, simplemente me coloque delante de ti y puse mi dedo en tu frente nada mas, si te mueves nada pasara por parte de mi…— le respondió con una sonrisa mas apacible el viejo mirando la cara incrédula de Menma, repentinamente en el cuello de Kuranari apareció un Kunai de tres puntas apuntándolo a su cuello —Señor Hokage, con usted quería hablar luego…— dijo con emoción en su voz el hombre.

— Suelte a mi hijo...— la seriedad con que lo dijo helo a los demás del local.

— Como dije, no tengo nada que lo detenga de moverse, Hokage, su hijo jamás estuvo en peligro ante mi persona…— respondió Kuranari mirando de reojo a Minato — Pero no hubiera dicho lo mismo si atacaba a mi hijo…— aquellas palabras sonaron como una clase de advertencia.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Kushina? — pregunto Minato, donde Aisuru y Senshi, estos estaban apresados por cadenas amarillosas de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo que salían de la Uzumaki mayor, ambos chicos no se resistieron ni intentaron evitar eso.

— Hokage-sama, créame que en ningún momento buscamos problemas — expreso Kuranari aun sonriendo — ¿Podemos dejar esta escena y hablar cómodamente en otro sitio? — pregunto Kuranari, el Hokage pareció meditar y asintió al no sentir un peligro por parte de aquel hombre.

— Bien, iremos a mi oficina — dijo Minato alejándose del hombre — Kushina lleva a los jovenes a la oficina, usted viene conmigo — expreso serio el Yondaime colocando su mano en el hombro de Kuranari quien no opuso resistencia, de forma repentina los dos desaparecieron en un destello.

— Bueno, ustedes síganme, Menma y Narumi venga conmigo también — hablo la Uzumaki mayor haciendo que Senshi y Aisuru se levantaran y sacarlos del loca, Narumi y Menma miraron fijamente a Reikoku, este solo los ignoro y siguió a Kushina.

Mientras iban caminando, Senshi y Aisuru iban llorando levemente, Kushina les calmo diciendo que si no hicieron nada grave no irían a prisión o recibirían un escarmiento grave, pero ella no sabia que esos dos lloraban por el hecho de que dejaron Dangos y platos de curry sin comer. Por eso los dos estaban maldiciendo su suerte, por otro lado Reikoku iba serio aunque igual dolido de no terminar su carne. Iba al lado de sus hermanos. Kushina extrañamente le pareció familiar ese rubio, era idéntico a minato en el cabello y ojos, excepto que los de ese chico eran más oscuros. Todos llegaron a la oficina del Hokage donde estaban hablando Kuranari y el Yondaime que se mostraba serio. Kushina les quito las cadena y dejo que los cuatro estuvieran frente a Minato, mientras ella y sus hijos se ponían al costado del Hokage.

— ¿Díganme una razón para no enviarlos a prisión eternamente? — hablo con enojo Minato, despues de todo estaba pasando un día tranquilo, hasta que un Ambu le aviso que sus hijos estaban peleando en un loca de comida, era normal que Menma buscara pelea, pero al llegar y ver como ese hombre tenia a su hijo y además como esa chica apuntaba una katana al cuello de Narumi, se enojo.

— No debemos recurrir a eso, Hokage-sama, nosotros solos disfrutábamos de nuestra comida, cuando sus hijos nos atacaron y tentaron —explico Kuranari seriamente.

— ¡¿Espera que creas de un extraño que mis hijos los atacaron?! — rugió furioso el Hokage para alegría de Menma y Narumi.

— ¡Es cierto padre! ¡Esos chicos se acercaron a mí de forma lasciva y pervertida! — grito Narumi señalando a Senshi y Reikoku, eso podía sorprender a los acusados, pero ni se inmutaron.

— Y esa chica casi salta sobre mi — explico su parte Menma señalando a Aisuru.

— ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Cuál es su excusa?! — pregunto Minato mas enojado.

— Amor…— repentinamente Kushina hablo, seguía curiosa por parte del chico rubio le parecía bastante familiar — Creo que estamos exagerando esto un poco, no es por contradecirte ni nada de eso, pero…yo no veo que esos chicos sean capaces de ello — hablo Kushina para sorpresa de su familia.

— ¿Dudas de nuestros hijos, Kushina? — pregunto sorprendido Minato, puesto que su esposa jamás estaría en contra de sus retoños.

— No digo que dudo, solo que mirándolo bien no noto maldad en ellos — volvió a poner su atención en el rubio.

— Su esposa tiene una gran vista, Hokage-sama, nosotros no estamos aquí para causar problemas, venimos solo por una razón especial…—hablo Kuranari mirando al Yondaime.

— ¿Y esa razón seria? — pregunto mas calmado Minato.

— Participar en los Examanes Chunnin — expreso con una sonrisa el hombre sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sus hijos.

Un sonoro ¡¿Qué?! Se escucho por toda la aldea por parte de tres jóvenes que no esperaban aquella afirmación por parte de su padre, habían vuelto a Konoha a participar en los exámenes Chunnin, cosa que en realidad ellos no se habían esperado, vaya reencuentro emotivo ¿No?

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

Bueno chicos eso seria todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado este capitulo mas largo, no tanto pero si largo, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Yuuru fuera *desaparece en humo*


	5. Se acerca el examen

Hola a todos les saluda nuevamente Yuuru, con otro nuevo capitulo de este fic que gracias a kami gano popularidad, en serio agradezco sus comentarios, lamento en serio la demora, pero tuve que hacer trabajos y estudios de la uni y el tiempo se me limita un poco, en fin, agradezco cada comentario de antiguos lectores y nuevos a la vez quienes espero darles una gran historia, en fin, como ya Sali de vacaciones, un mes solamente, podre postear un poco mas rápido y bueno como debo centrarme en mi otro fic de Pokemon, entonces debo ir aletoriando (Palabra inexistente) entre este y aquel, primero subiré este y luego me centrare en el de pokemon, por esa razón no esperen ver una continuación rápida el domingo o este fin, pero para la otra semana si habrá continuación, en fin procedemos a los comentarios.

 **eudog3:** Gracias por tu comentario, obvio que Naruto y sus hermanos tendrían heridas notorias, no se enfrentaran a simples Gennin o ninjas de nivel bajo, tomalo en cuenta, disfruta el capitulo.

 **ShadowyWriter :** No queria hacerlo cliche en ese sentido realmente, bueno esos gemelos tendrán su dosis obviamente, pero claro Naruto y hermanos tambien recibirán el suyo. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Okami-Uzumaki:** No, dudo mucho eso, en serio no quiero ese tipo de cliches porque ya es muy visto eso, quiero algo nuevo y que no fuera tan visto, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Elemental Ninja 1608:** Gracias por comentar y que te gustara el capitulo, espero disfrutes este, pues terminara bien.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo, espero disfrutes este.

 **Kudou Y. K:** Claro que si, todo ninja debe tener raíces y morales, pero aquí ellos dos carecen de eso y sera aquello los que pueda llevarlo a una muerte segura, pues Minato el "genio" aquí no lo es tanto en ese sentido, Kushina mas o menos piensan las cosas pero es igual de idiota y pues sobre las habilidades, pronto, muy pronto.

 **James Anderson:** Gracias por comentar.

 **Loquin:** Gracias por comentar y que te guste la historia. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **:** Pronto recibirán su merecido, sobre eso de la pareja, ya muchos me dicen lo mismo "NaruxNarumi" a cada rato, tiene serios problemas con los incestos amigos, en serio traten de relajar sus perversiones, digo no es malo que les gustes fantasear con su hermana, prima, madrastra, tia o toda familiar buena o linda que tengan, pero hagan ver su moral y...(Un pendejo y largo discurso que ni Yuu se lo cree despues) lleven una normal vida sin esas obsesiones y consigan una novia para matar esas fantasias...en fin pensare en ello. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Zafir09** **:** Muchas gracias por tu largo comentario, me hace ver que pones atencion amigo, pues sinceramente en lo primero no es muy lejos de lo que pense que esos gemelos causen la 4 guerra shinobi, spoirles, segundo, pues el nombre me gusto, ademas combina perfectamente con todo de Naruto, ya que es de sangre fria cuando se lo propone, en tercero, es posible que en los examenes Chunnin sepan que Reikoku es Naruto, en cuarto, es posible que no se den cuenta sobre ese detalle del Bushin, vamos, que nadie en la serie se dio cuenta de esa pendejes, y quinto y posiblemente ultimo de tu comentario Naruto, aunque tuviera la chance de ser lider del clan Uzumaki, no se ve ya relacionado con nada de su familia, absolutamente nada, no creo que desee recuperar el liderazgo del clan en realidad,disfruta el capitulo amigo.

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar amigo, pues puede ser eso, o simplemente puede ser un "Hola, soy su ex hijo ahora hijo de ese hombre que si me valoro y no como ustedes malditos de mierda" con un toque de " ¡Hijo, vuelve, que sin ti la vida se nos va! " hay vere que pongo jaja. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **netokastillo:** No esperes ver algo que joda a todos de un solo golpe, es decir un ataque super genial que mate a cien mil en un momento, aun no amigo, pero si son fuertes. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Guest:** ¿Tienes un gemelo? No, no para nada, esas seran unas apartes que seran tratadas como basura, creeme, incluso Hinata, y eso que soy fan de la hermosa Hyuga, pero aqui ella sera tratada de la patada.

Siendo eso todo disfruten del capitulo.

 **C** **apitulo 4.**

 **Se acerca el examen.**

El día en la aldea de la hoja se iba rápidamente, ya eran mediados de las dos de la tarde, por las calles mas transitadas de la hoja iban caminando el cuarteto de desconocidos para la gente de esaVILLA, el hombre de aspecto mayor iba con una ligera sonrisa y los ojos cerrados demostrando su felicidad, mientras que sus tres jóvenes alumnos eh hijos iban a su costado mirándolo con ojos de enojo y recelo. No hace mucho se habían enterado que la razón para estar en la aldea era para que ellos participaran en los exámenes Chunnin, cosa que en realidad los sorprendió.

— No pongan esas caras chicos, me están asustando — respondió el hombre mostrando su nerviosismo ante las miradas fijas y de reproche por parte de sus hijos.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste la verdad? — pregunto con ligera molestia en su voz Senshi.

— Porque sabia que si lo hacia no aceptarían — respondió Kuranari sacando su razón.

— Sabes que no pertenecemos a una villa o aldea, siquiera pueblo pequeño ¿Cómo sabes que nos aceptara? — pregunto Aisuru extrañada por la posibilidad de ser dejados participar en dicha competición.

— Tengo mis métodos, ustedes tranquilos — respondió nuevamente Kuranari sonriente.

Aquella respuesta no calmo a los tres jóvenes que simplemente suspiraron con cansancio, no era sorpresivo que su padre los hiciera hacer cosas locas de la noche a la mañana, tenia una especie de "fetichismo" por hacer cosas a la espalda de ellos tres y que luego ellos mismos pagaran las consecuencias de los actos de aquel hombre, prefirieron dejar que su padre se hiciera cargo de todo ello. Aunque los tres no entendían perfectamente la razón de su participación en dichos exámenes ya que, no era por alardear o sentirse superiores, pero su nivel estaba en un nivel alto, enfrentarse a un Gennin seria pan comido en realidad.

Kuranari les dijo que iría a buscar un lugar donde hospedarse y que luego iría nuevamente hablar con el Hokage, les dejo libre pase a sus hijos de que fueran a mirar o pasear por la aldea y la conocieran mejor, tal vez habría algunos cambios buenos, los tres asintieron de mala gana puesto que ninguno tenían ganas de ello, mas Naruto que deseaba no recordar las calles donde muchas veces dormía o pasaba hambre y otras donde lo golpeaban. Los tres se despidieron momentáneamente de su padre y tomaron rumbos distintos.

La aldea como bien se dijo no tuvo mucho cambio, se notaba a lengua que la economía era buena y que no habían niños o familias pasando hambre, dando a entender que los trabajos y negocios gozaban de buen ingreso o dando a entender que los pobres los mandaron fuera de la aldea, lo segundo era menos probable, pero como una aldea como esta todo era posible. Los tres curioseaban las tiendas que mas le llamasen la atención. Comprando una que otras cosas, aprovechando su estado de "desconocidos".

El tiempo iba pasando a medida que iban mirando la aldea que sin duda era más grande ahora. Claro esta que ellos tres debían evitar a las mujeres y hombres que los coqueteaban, Naruto las despreciaba amablemente, Senshi solo las ignoraba y Aisuru ya había dejado a diez vía al hospital porque como todo hombre, no miden sus palabras y dicen cosas no actas ganándose golpes nada débiles de la chica.

— Aun no entiendo porque el viejo nos quiere inscribir en los exámenes — hablo Senshi quien tenían una paleta helada en su mano.

— Padre va muy a su estilo, hace las cosa sin preguntarnos y eso lo hace algo estresante — suspiro Aisuru quien comía una paleta helada igual de color mora.

— Venga chicos, no deben ponerse así, saben que todo lo que nuestro padre hace es por nuestro bien, el nunca nos pondría en peligro sin razones — respondió el rubio quien comía una paleta helada naranja.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón — respondió Senshi.

— Además en este examen capaz encontremos buenos oponentes, tomémoslo como un entrenamiento — expreso nuevamente Naruto con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Nadie seria capaz de ganarme! — dijo con orgullo Senshi cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Te recuerdo quien lleva más victorias? — pregunto Naruto haciendo que Senshi lo mirase mal y Naruto se sintiera grande.

— Ustedes saben quien es la mejor ¿No? — pregunto ahora Aisuru, los dos chicos agacharon sus cabezas con aura depresiva, no porque la chica les ganaba en combate, solo que sabia dominarlos y básicamente eso la hacia la mejor de los tres, incluso sabia como dominar a su padre, Aisuru era peligrosa cuando se enoja.

— En todo caso disfrutemos esto — se recompuso el rubio con una sonrisa grande y sincera, eso que solo su familia recibe.

— ¡Claro! — asintieron sus dos hermanos, los tres chocaron sus puños y sonrieron.

— Vaya que tierno, me dan ganas de vomitar — se escucho la voz de una persona, los tres cambiaron su cara feliz a una de seriedad al ver a los gemelos Uzu-Nami frente a ellos.

— Ya me preguntaba yo cuando saldrían de su escondite — pregunto seriamente Senshi mirando a Menma, ignoraron las insinuaciones lejanas de Narumi.

— ¿Escondite? — pregunto Menma haciéndose el tonto.

— Hacerte el imbécil, mas de lo que eres, no te salvara el hecho de que nos vienen siguiendo minutos después de salir de la torre — respondió Naruto causando molestia en el pelinegro quien se acerco al rubio para encararlo, lastimosamente se notaba que Naruto era ligeramente mas alto causando que Menma deba verlo un poco hacia arriba.

— Repite eso…— le hablo el pelinegro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Naruto ni se inmuto.

— Eres un imbécil…— le dijo nuevamente Naruto con seriedad y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

— Huy, esto se pondrá bueno — hablo Narumi quien se posiciono rápidamente al lado de Senshi, quien se alejo de ella por precaución.

— Deberías decirle a tu hermano que no moleste a Rei-kun — hablo Aisuru con tono calmado.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que tu hermano salga herido, muñeca? — se posiciono frente a ella Narumi mirándola, como era visto Aisuru era un poco mal alta causando ligero enojo en Narumi al sentirse "inferior" en ese aspecto.

— Padre nos regañara por esto…— se dijo Senshi mirando como Naruto y Aisuru tenían una batalla de miradas con los gemelos — ¿Tu quien eres por cierto? — pregunto el pelinegro de mechones rojos mirando a un lado donde estaba un árbol, ahí estaba un pelinegro de ojos de igual color sentando.

— Me has detectado — respondió de forma indiferente aquel chico de aspecto emo y con un cabello estilo trasero de pato.

— Hasta un Gennin perfectamente entrenado lo haría — respondió Senshi con desgano, el pelinegro bajo y se coloco frente al chico de mechones rojos.

— Soy Sasuke Uchiha, maldito, será mejor que cuides tus palabras delante de la elite de Konoha — le encaro el Uchiha con aires engreídos.

— ¿La elite de Konoha? — pregunto en tono gracioso — Si tu eres la elite entonces la aldea esta mas que jodida — dijo nuevamente Senshi empezando a reír seguido de Reikoku y Aisuru, el Uchiha al ver como se burlo ese chico de su persona, se enfado y se lanzo al ataque.

Senshi no tendría problemas en detener a ese mocoso y hacerlo comer tierra, pero el primero en hacerlo fue Reikoku quien ya tenían al Uchiha sometido y básicamente con la cara estampada en el suelo, tomando sus brazos hacia atrás para evitar movimientos y hacerle una fuerte llave, los gemelos se sorprendieron ya que en ningún momento se dieron cuenta de cuando se movió el rubio.

— No te atrevas a siquiera pensar en lastimarlo…— la seriedad con que Reikoku lo dijo helo la sangre del Uchiha por un momento, sus azules ojos denotaban un peligroso brillo.

— Y vuelve a defendernos — suspiro con pesar Senshi teniendo que ver lo sobre protector que resulta ser Naruto a veces, mas con Aisuru.

— ¡Vaya Sasuke, mira como te hicieron comer tierra! — grito Menma empezando a reírse, Narumi por otro lado veía a ese rubio como alguien que podía estar a su altura, el rubio soltó al Uchiha y dejo que se levantara.

— ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? — pregunto el guerrero de elite con enfado.

— No creo que darte nuestros nombres cambie algo, emo — respondió Aisuru con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste perra?! — grito eufórico el Uchiha.

Naruto estaba a punto de quebrarle unos cuantos huesos al Uchiha por como le dijo a su hermana, pero Senshi lo detuvo, todos observaron como la chica se acerco al Uchiha lentamente, al llegar lo sujeto del cuello de forma repentina y lo elevo, Aisuru tenia una expresión indiferente y seria en su rostro, aunque el enojo era bastante notorio.

— Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras, Uchiha, no querrás ver a una mujer enfadada…— la presión en el cuello de Sasuke empezó a quitarle el aire. Naruto le pidió a Aisuru, de forma amable, que lo dejara, la mencionada soltó un suspiro y soltó al Uchiha quien respiraba pesadamente.

Los hermanos estaban mas impresionados por ver la fortaleza de esos dos quienes fácilmente sometieron al Uchiha, quien se creía el segundo mejor Gennin de la aldea, el bicho del enfrentamiento y de poseer algo les pico a los gemelos, Menma quería enfrentarse a ese mocoso rubio, y poseer a esa hermosa chica, Narumi al contrario quería tener a ese apuesto rubio y destrozarle la cara a ese chica "engreída". Se miraron a la cara y asintieron.

— Los dejaremos por el momento, nos vemos rubio, próxima esposa — les hablo Menma mirando a Reikoku y luego a Aisuru, esta ultima casi vomita o se suicida por pensar en ser esposa de ese tipo.

— Oh, rubio no sabes como me pones, creo que ya me moje — aquel comentario causo que todos la miraran como una completa zorra — Nos veremos pronto futuro esposo mío, y tu mocosa, ya arreglaremos cuentas — hablo la heredera Uzumaki mirando a los dos mencionados.

Luego de ello los dos hermanos desaparecieron de ahí en unos rayos, uno de tono negro, y otro de tono amarillo, haciendo notar que habían dominando ligeramente el Hiriashin, Sasuke se retiro igual, no queriendo que su orgullo fuera pisoteado mas, no sin antes jurarle a Senshi que le daría su merecido, cosa que el pelinegro de mechones rojos ignoro celestialmente. Luego de quedar solo, los tres hermanos empezaron a reírse, definitivamente seria divertido su estadía aquí.

A los lejos estaba una impactada chica, de un tono de pelo extraño, con un edificio en vez de frente parecía, aquella chica de esmérales ojos y de voz horrible miro toda la escena, mientras cumplía su trabajo de acosador a Menma y Sasuke, la chica se retiro luego de ver como todos los demás se fueron. Todos sus amigos debían saber lo que había pasado. En un parque, estaban reunidos varios jóvenes, de distintas edades y apariencias. Todos llamados por esa chica de voz chillona, quien era Sakura Haruno. Ella estaba en un equipo con un pálido llamado Sai y una chica seria de pelo verdoso.

— ¡Chicos, en serio jamás creerán lo que vi! — grito con su horrible voz espantando algunas aves.

— Déjame adivinar ¿Te viste en un espejo y diste cuenta de lo frentona que eres? — respondió y pregunto a la vez una chica rubia de misma estatura de la Haruno. Ino Yamanaka.

— ¿¡Que dijiste cerda!? — grito con enojo la pelo rosa encarando a la rubia, una batalla de miradas se formo entre esas dos fans obsesionadas.

— ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como niñas? Ya son Gennin por el amor de kami — expreso con molestia una peli castaña un año mayor que las dos peleoneras, Tenten.

— Tenten tiene razón, ya dimos porque problemáticamente estamos aquí Sakura — hablo en tono aburrido un chico de pelo atado como piña, Shikamaru Nara.

— Estaba ñam teniendo ñam un rico ñam almuerzo ñam — expresaba entre bocados un chico de aspecto robusto (Cof cof gordo cof cof). Chouji Akimichi.

— Tu siempre andas comiendo, gordo — respondió a eso un chico de aspecto salvaje con mucha malicia en su voz, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji miro con rabia al del clan de los perros, el chico sonreí socarronamente sabiendo que aunque pelearan el saldría vencedor. El Akimichi solo siguió comiendo de una bolsa de papas que tenia.

— Bueno como les decía antes que la puerca me interrumpiera, hoy estaba caminando y de casualidad vi a mi apuesto novio Menma-kun y amante Sasuke-kun — empezó a relatar la Haruno dejando en claro su acoso.

— ¡ -kun n-no e-es tu n-n-no-novio, Sakura! — grito en enfando y con tono de voz bajo una chica tímida que muchos aman y otros odian, Hinata Hyuga (A mi me encanta Hinata, pero en este fic, aunque me duela, ligeramente, será tratada un poco mal PD: odio a bolt por como trata a su madre).

— Mejor sigue contándonos Sakura ¿Que paso mientras acosabas a Menma y Sasuke? — pregunto un chico con casi todo su cuerpo cubierto, Shino Aburame.

— Como dije, CASUALMENTE — dijo eso ultimo con mas énfasis mirando con enojo a un Shino que ni se inmuto — Los vi con otros tres extraños chicos que jamás había visto en la aldea, un chico rubio y alto, otro de pelo negro de misma altura del rubio y una chica alta igual de pelo blanco o gris — explico la Haruno sacando la chispa curiosa de los presentes.

— ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? — pregunto un chico de ropa verde pegado al cuerpo con cejas bastante pobladas, Lee.

— No lo se, no dijeron sus nombres, pero eso no es lo mas sorpresivo, uno de ellos, el rubio — se callo un momento dando un toque dramático— ¡Vencio a Sasuke! — grito con fuerza causando un horrible dolor en los oídos de todos, pero ese dolor se quedo en sorpresa al oír lo que dijo la Haruno.

— ¿Un chico cualquiera venció a Sasuke? — pregunto con seriedad y asombro un chico castaño de ojos blancos, Neji Hyuga, el hombre destino.

— ¡Debe ser una broma! — grito con enfado Ino — ¡Mi Sasuke-kun jamás seria vencido!...excepto por Menma ¡Pero por nadie mas! — grito con una voz igual de chillona la rubia.

— ¡Yo se lo que vi, puerca, Sasuke fue vencido por ese rubio! — grito mas fuerte causando mas daño en los oídos de los presentes que al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados.

— ¡Por el amor de kami! ¡¿Quién carajos grita tan horrible?! — se escucho un grito extraño de una persona, los Gennin miraron a la dirección de aquel grito mirando a un rubio, un pelinegro y una chica hermosa de pelo gris.

— ¡Son ellos! — grito Sakura señalando a los tres jóvenes.

— Joder mis oídos van a reventar — hablo con calma Reikoku mirando a la dirección de los Gennin — Ya sabia yo que conocía esa voz chillona — mirando a los "amigos" de los gemelos.

Repentinamente los novatos se acercaron a los tres jóvenes que no se esperaban verse rodeados de esos chicos que en realidad comparados con ellos tres, si mostraban ser jóvenes y mas que nada inexpertos. Los tres podían sentir las miradas analizadoras de los novatos, mas Aisuru que sentina lascivas miradas por parte de un feo chico con un perro dentro de su chaqueta, y en verdad debía admitir que el perro parecía el humano y su dueño el animal.

— Ehm…¿Se les ofrece algo? — pregunto con simpleza Reikoku.

— No pareces ser fuerte, no me creo que derrotaras a Sasuke — hablo seriamente el Hyuga mirando al rubio.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto Reikoku algo ofendido.

— Que eres débil, y ese fue tu destino, nacer débil — volvió hablar Neji, Reikoku solo suspiro recordando al chico destino.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? — pregunto Senshi mirando curioso a Lee que lo miraba fijamente, causando nervios en el pelinegro pensando que se encontró con un raro.

— Noto tu fortaleza ¡Pienso que serias un buen rival! — soltó de golpe Lee empezando a lanzar puños y patadas al aire — ¡Mi llama de la juventud me pide luchar contra ti! — grito con emoción el cejudo.

— Oye cachorra ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo con este macho? — pregunto Kiba mirando de arriba abajo a Aisuru quien ni se inmuto, la chica se acerco y tomo con calma al perro, Akamaru.

— Hola pequeño — sonrió la chica al animal que movía su cola con felicidad — Eres muy lindo, lastima que tengas un dueño tan imbécil y de horrible olor — volvió a decir la chica causando enojo en Kiba, pero felicidad en Akamaru.

— ¡Oye tú! — grito Sakura con chillona voz causando daño en los oídos de los hermanos quienes se preguntaban cual jutsu de tortura era ese— ¡¿Cómo fue que venciste a Sasuke-kun?! — pregunto señalando a Reikoku.

— ¿El Uchiha? Pues fue fácil — respondió con calma el rubio mirándola.

— Sasuke es el segundo mas fuerte de nuestra generación, es imposible que un débil como tú lo venciera — expreso nuevamente serio Neji mirando a Reikoku con inferioridad.

— ¿El segundo mas fuerte? Joder cada vez temo mas por la seguridad de esta aldea en el futuro — respondió Senshi riéndose seguido por sus dos hermanos.

— ¡Es cierto! — reía con intensidad Reikoku.

— ¡No se burlen de Sasuke-kun! — gritaron Ino y Sakura lanzado un golpe en conjunto contra Reikoku.

Los novatos se quedaron de piedra al ver a las dos enojadas chicas atacar al rubio, ellos sabían que cuando esas dos soltaban su ira era peligroso, mas de una vez, alguno de ellos sufrieron un fuerte golpe que los mandaba a la luna, muchos se cubrieron los ojos para no ver al rubio volar los aires. Un sonoro golpe se escucho, los novatos que no querían ver abrieron los ojos y sorprendidos miraron como Reikoku tenían la mejilla hacia un lado y con los dos puños de las jóvenes en su mejilla.

Ino y Sakura miraron con asombro como el rubio las miraba seriamente, sus ojos azules denotaban una seriedad grande y mas que nada peligro, ambas chicas quitaron sus puños y empezaron a retroceder lentamente con miedo en sus ojos, el rubio no despegaba sus ojos de las dos jóvenes, su mejilla no mostraba signos de herida alguna para sorpresa de los novatos.

— Ya se enojo — dijo en tono gracioso Aisuru.

— Créeme que cuando se enoja no hay quien le pare — hablo Senshi con desgano.

— Ustedes… ¿Me golpearon? — pregunto con seriedad Reikoku acercándose lentamente a las dos jóvenes que seguían retrocediendo, los novatos no se movían sorprendidos aun — Ustedes…pagaran eso…así que…— hablaba lentamente caminando mas, las dos jóvenes quedaron pegadas a un árbol ya sin poder escapar, ambas cerraron sus ojos y temblando esperaron algo que nunca llego, luego de unos segundos abrieron los ojos para ver a los hermanos yéndose con sonoras risas — ¡Que bobas! — reía Reikoku con ganas.

— ¡Pensaban que las golpearías! — reía con muchas ganas Aisuru agarrando su estomago.

— ¡Perdedoras! — dijo Senshi riéndose mas fuerte junto con sus hermanos.

Los novatos no creían lo que miraban, esos tres si que eran un caso, con enojo Neji fue corriendo y se puso frente a los tres, el Hyuga miraba fijamente a los ojos del rubio quien le devolvía la mirada, la diferencia era que los azules ojos de Reikoku soltaban una esencia peligrosa causando cierto nerviosismo al Hyuga.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto Neji mirando al rubio.

— No se de que sirva que te diga mi nombre pero, da igual, me llamo… — hablo Reikoku mirando fijamente a Neji —…Reikoku…— fue lo ultimo que dijo para pasar de lado con sus hermanos y retirarse dejando a los novatos solos y asombrados.

— Reikoku…si es cierto que venciste a Sasuke, entonces te derrotare y demostrare que tu destino es ser un débil perdedor — hablo solo Neji mirando como se iban los tres.

— Esa chica se volverá parte de mi jauría — hablo con perversidad Kiba, sacando un suspiro por parte de Shino.

— ¡Ese maldito nos las pagara! — chillaron Ino y Sakura.

— ¡Mi llama de la juventud ardera luego de combatir con esos dos chicos! — gritaban con emoción Lee.

— Que problemático — expreso Shikamaru retirándose junto a Chouji.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue por un camino distinto, debían prepararse para los exámenes Chunnin, luego lidiarían con esos desconocidos. Lo malo es que por causa mía y de ciertos gemelos, lidiarían con ellos mas pronto de lo que pensaban.

Mientras tanto los tres hermanos ya habían llegando a la posada donde pasarían su estadía por el resto del tiempo que estuviesen ahí. Era unHOTEL bastante lujoso, prácticamente hecho para albergar a Kages, princesas, o demás persons de rango o estatus alta, y obviamente tuvieran mucho dinero. Por fortuna Kuranari era de tener una buena cantidad. Los chicos entraron a su habitación correspondiente, quedaron ligeramente asombrados de lo grande que era aquella habitación, con varias camas, a pedido de Kuranari, aunque esos tres no tenían problemas para dormir juntos.

— Al viejo si le gusta estar en lugares lujosos — bromeo Senshi causando leves risas en sus hermanos.

— Mocoso irrespetuoso — hablo con enojo Kuranari que iba entrando a la habitación — ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar a tu padre? —pregunto el hombre fingiendo dolencia en el corazón.

— Cuando sepas actuar — bramo Senshi riéndose fuertemente seguido de sus hermanos y con un Kuranari que estaba en una esquina diciendo cosas sobre mocosos que no respetan a sus padres.

— Dejando las bromas de lado, hoy vimos a los posibles concursantes de estos exámenes — hablo Naruto con ligera seriedad.

— Entre todos ellos solo destacarían unos dos o tres como muchos, los demás son simples niños — explico Senshi con aburrimiento.

— No estoy segura que ellos estén preparados para este tipo de pruebas, digo, ¿Acaso saben que pueden morir en el examen? — hablo Aisuru.

— Sea como sea, los sensei de aquellos chicos los vieron capaces, así que no bajen la guardia con ninguno de ellos — hablo seriamente Kuranari mirando a sus hijos.

— Si padre — respondió Naruto, hasta que un click hizo en su cabeza — Un momento…¡¿El Hokage acepto dejarnos participar?! — grito el rubio haciendo caer en cuenta a sus hermanos de la misma forma.

— Pues si, gracias a mi y otra ayuda en particular, así que en este tiempo que tenemos entrenaremos sus habilidades — dijo sonriente Kuranari.

Los chicos suspiraron con desgano, su padre había vuelto hacer de las suyas, aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo, tendrían la oportunidad de "evaluar" las futuras fuerzas shinobis, y también de algunas aldeas, no parecía que todo fuera tan malo, aunque su objetivo mas grande era ver lo que eran capaces el trio de gemelos y el Uchiha. Seria divertido.

 **Complejo Namika-Uzuma.**

Ya era de noche en la aldea de la hoja, en el hogar del Hokage y la familia, este estaba conversando con su esposa, aunque la cara del hombre demostraba cansancio y estrés, su amada mujer procedió a darle un suave masaje en los hombros del rayo amarillo quien sonrió ante el gesto.

— Al final los dejaste participar ¿Eh? — bromeo su mujer, desde temprano el Hokage se negaba a realizar dicha acción, mas con gente que no procedía de ninguna aldea.

— ¿Qué mas opción tenia? Menma y Narumi me atosigaron tanto con eso que no me dieron oportunidad — suspiro con pesar el Yondaime.

— Parece que ellos vieron algo en esos jóvenes que les llamo la atención, sabes como son, cuando quieren algo harán lo que sea para conseguirlo — respondió Kushina sabiendo a ciencia cierta la actitud de sus hijos, a una madre nunca se le escapa nada, según ella.

— Lo se, por eso estoy orgulloso de ellos, porque cuando anhelan algo, harán lo que sea para conseguirlo, tercos y orgullosos, como su madre — bromeo Minato para causarle risa a su mujer, pero lo único que sintió fue una presión terrible en sus hombros que le hicieron daño — ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! — respondió rápidamente el poderoso Hokage para apaciguar la ira de su esposa.

— Mas te vale — respondió Kushina aflojando su agarre y dándole el masaje más suavemente.

— Solo espero no cometer algún error que ponga en peligro la aldea — hablo seriamente Minato.

— Vamos, relájate un poco — Kushina rodeo el cuello del hombre empezando un juego de besos en el cuello del rubio causando un fuerte sonrojo en el Yondaime — ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en eso y vamos al cuarto? Menma y Narumi no están, tenemos la casa para nosotros dos — hablo en tono perverso la ex jinchuriki mordiendo la oreja de Minato.

— Tienes razón ¿Dónde estarán? Ya es tarde — hablo Minato intentando ocultar sus ganas de jugar con su esposa.

— Seguro estarán entrenando como siempre, te espero en el cuarto — termino de hablar la esposa alejándose del Yondaime moviendo sus caderas sensualmente tambaleando su trasero hipnotizando a Minato.

Minato se quedo unos segundos ahí, pensó ligeramente en si era una buena opción dejar entrar a ese "equipo", suspiro ligeramente y firmo el pergamino de aceptación, luego de eso sonrió. En un parpadeo Minato desapareció de la cocina donde estaba, pareciera que fuera usado el Hiriashin no jutsu, pero la realidad era que sus hormonas causaron esa rápida ida al cuarto. Después de todo hace un tiempo que no intimaba con su sensual esposa.

 **Área de entrenamiento privada.**

Podía verse el lugar bastante dañado, pareciera que una pequeña guerra se fuera formado en aquel amplio sitio, una zona donde solo estaba permitida la entrada del Yondaime y su familia, dentro de un gran cráter estaba un chico pelinegro respirando agitadamente, a su lado una rubia de igual forma, sus ropas estaban básicamente destruidas, dejando a la chica ligeramente desnuda teniendo solo un pedazo de ropa tapando sus senos y su short casi destrozado cubría lo idea.

— ¡Vaya hermano! Esta vez te tomaste en serio nuestro entrenamiento — dijo con agites en su voz Narumi.

— Cállate — respondió a eso Menma — Esos chicos demuestran tener potencial, en esta aldea no hay retos reales, estoy ansioso de que comiencen los exámenes y demostrar mi fuerza — explico el hermano Uzumaki sonriente.

— Yo también tengo ganas de dejar salir un poco mi fuerza — respondió Narumi.

— Falta poco para que empiece la diversión — volvió a decir Menma mostrando unos afilados ojos rojos.

— Y derramar sangre — hablo Narumi mostrando los mismo ojos.

— ¡De que dejemos escapar nuestra bestia! — hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sigamos entrenando, Narumi! — expreso con entusiasmo Menma, Narumi asintió y volvieron a empezar una batalla de puños y patadas de un nivel bastante alto.

 **Zona desconocida.**

En una extraña zona rocosa, podía verse un paramo desierto, básicamente ahí solo quedaban restos de una poderosa y monumental batalla, la escena era verse inmensos cráteres de longitudes increíbles y profundidades incalculables, en el centro de uno grande estaban Naruto, Senshi y Aisuru bastante agitados, cada uno con golpes, cortes y demás heridas.

— Has mejorado, Naruto — hablo Senshi con una sonrisa.

— Nada mal para el segundo más fuerte — respondió ahora Naruto sonriendo igual.

— Ustedes están olvidando quien es la mas fuerte — hablo Aisuru con ligero enojo.

Los tres se miraban uno a los otros, de un momento a otro desaparecieron empezando una batalla básicamente imposible de ver para el ojo humano, todo ante la mirada atenta de Kuranari que miraba todo desde una colina rocosa, su sonrisa orgullosa se mostraban en su rostro.

— Han llegado a un nivel increíble, definitivamente no me equivoque con ellos — decía el hombre mayor mirando el combate, increíblemente sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, arriba abajo siguiendo con detalles la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡Ah, Naruto-sama es el mejor! — se escucho una voz ronca y aguda de un ser al lado de Kuranari.

— ¡¿Repite eso amigo?! — grito con enojo un ser extraño al lado del otro.

— ¡Que Naruto-sama es el mejor! — grito mas fuerte el ser de color verde.

— ¡Senshi-sama haría morder el polvo a Naruto! — grito el otro ser que parecía estar en llamas.

— Ustedes están olvidando que la mejor es Aisuru-sama — una gentil voz extraña en todo los sentidos se podía escuchar al lado contrario donde estaban los dos peleoneros.

Una batalla campal se formo entre esos seres, causando un suspiro pesado en el hombre, de tal dueño, Kuranari miraba nuevamente la batalla de sus hijos preparándose para los exámenes, era obvio que ya lo estaban, pero nunca se es tarde para pulir las habilidades y llevarlas a un máximo, sus hijos tenían el potencial para llegar al estado mas fuerte de sus habilidades, solo debían entrenar arduamente y con el tiempo llegarían al nivel que a él le costo años alcanzar, en cambio aquellos chicos tenían la suficiente fuerza para demostrar dicho poder en muy corto tiempo.

Miro la pequeña batalla entre esos tres seres, sonriendo se enorgulleció de saber que sus hijos habían dominado un 50% el poder que les había otorgado, aunque claro, aun les quedaba mucho por hacer, siguió mirando la batalla, buscando huecos, errores o algo que causara un punto débil en el combate de sus chicos, no había nada. Haciendo que su orgullo hacia ellos, creciera.

 **Zona desconocida.**

— **Los exámenes serán pronto, prepárense para atacar** — una grave voz se pudo oír en el aire, en una zona bastante oscura y desconocida.

— Como ordene, maestro — respondió una aguda y seria voz.

Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, los entrenamientos intensos empiezan a realizarse, mientras que en las sombras se planea un ataque, la guerra llegara a Konoha, Naruto junto con su familia deberán decidir si salvarla o dejarla caer en su perdición. La oscuridad se hace cada vez más fuerte.

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

Bueno seria todo por el momento, espero les gustara el capitulo y lo disfrutaran, diré unos detalles por si no entendieron.

Incluí un NPC al equipo de Sakura y Sai para que las peleas en el examen fueran parejas, como saben Sasuke, Menma y Narumi están en un mismo equipo, pero no podía dejar a Sakura fuera, ella debía ser bullyneada.

Minato los acepto por petición de sus hijos, ahora oficialmente están en el examen.

Bueno creo que seria todo, en fin, los extraños seres serán revelados mas adelante, nos veremos en otra ocasión, que lastimosamente no será este fin, se despide Yuuru. *desaparece en humo*


	6. El examen de la muerte

Hola gente, después de una gran tiempo Ykex vuelve, tengo este fic dejado pero no porque lo abandone, solo que tenia la inspiración en otro lado, pero ya volvió asi que sigamos con la historia, en fin pido disculpa por la gran demora y espero disfruten este capítulo, bueno sin más que decir que empiece el opening.

 **Opening 1 (Just Awaken- Fear and loathing in las vegas)**

 **kasanatteta mune no oto**

 **yusabutte mo kikoenai  
kobore ochita PIISU **

(Se aprecia la imagen de un rubio pequeño estando de espalda, al frente se muestra un hogar lleno de gentes y música en un ambiente festivo, de forma imprevista la imagen cambia mostrando a tres personas delante del rubio, un hombre, un niño y una niña, el rubio sale corriendo hacia donde están ellos, aparece el titulo)

 **NARUTO, EL MAESTRO DE LOS REPTILES**

 **konna nichijou no yuutsu sae**

 **tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura**

(La imagen muestra a un rubio más grande sonriente mirando a la pantalla, de pronto una mano toma la cámara para que lo enfoque mostrando a un pelinegro, la cámara se mueve hacia una hermosa joven de pelo gris y blanco, luego aparecen ambos chicos y detrás de ellos sale un hombre adulto. Los tres sonríen a la cámara.)

 **Life filled with vanity**

 **Colors have faded  
Things you desire exist here  
Flee from this colorless world**

(La imagen ahora cambia a dos chicos, un pelinegro y una chica pelo rojo, ambos pegados de espalda mirando hacia distintos lados, detrás de ellos aparecen las imágenes de varios personajes más. De pronto la imagen cambia a un ser encapuchado y delante de ellos tres jóvenes con sus caras cubiertos por una sombra dejando solo su boca a la vista, uno con una sonrisa grande, otra con una leve y la otra seria, de pronto un brillo rojizo aparece en donde puede estar el ojo de la chica que no sonreía.)

 **tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei**

 **arainagaraseta shoki shoudou o  
yobisamashite hashiridase **

(La imagen muestran al pelinegro combatiendo con otro en una especie de arena mientras que uno soltar una gran bola de fuego y el otro lo desvanece con un puño mostrando la sonrisa del pelinegro con mechones rojos. La imagen cambia ahora un combate entre la pelo gris con la de rojo ambas lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra.)

 **tsutanai kotoba**

 **omou mama ni tsunagu yo  
ano hi no kodou o  
wasurenaide **

(La imagen ahora cambia al rubio en combate contra uno de pelo negro ambos en una intensa contienda, de pronto la imagen cambia ahora en una zona boscosa donde el rubio pelea con una joven seria ambos chocando sus armas y mirándose a los ojos, la imagen sube mostrando a dos seres colosales dándose un poderoso puñetazo causando una ráfaga de aire que nubla la pantalla)

 **Oh my lord, it's gone！！**

 **What shall I do？  
Pieces I had have fell apart  
Where do you belong？  
Where should I aim (for)？  
Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart **

(Ahora se ve la imagen del rubio, detrás de este aparecen el de pelo negro con mechones y la de pelo blanco sonrientes mirando la pantalla, detrás el hombre mayor también, y los costados los gemelos y los tres chicos mientras al fondo se nota al hombre de capucha mostrando su boca)

 **Capitulo 5.**

 **El examen de la muerta.**

Finalmente el día había llegado, aquel día donde darían inicio los exámenes Chunnin, aquel evento donde se decidirá quienes de los actuales gennin herencia subir su rango para realizar mejores misiones obteniendo mejores pagas, aunque también crece la posibilidad de muertes puesto que las misiones también se vuelven peligrosas. En todo caso este evento era digno de verse o estar en el.

Ahora mismo apreciamos el despacho del Hokage, Minato, teniendo frente a su persona a los Jounin sensei que inscribieron a sus alumnos a una posible muerte, teniendo pleno conocimiento de los peligros que esta prueba implica en los ambos aspecto, psicológico y físico. Minato repaso la lista queriendo saber si alguno de aquellos presentes cambio de opinión y desistiría la idea de meter a su equipo en el examen, ninguno dio vuelta atrás.

— Bien, con eso concluimos la reunión, el examen inicia entonces, sus gennin deben estar yendo a la primera zona del examen — expreso seriamente Minato mirando a los sensei quienes asintieron y empezaron a retirarse.

En uno de los edificios de Kohona, lugar básicamente de enseñanzas se llevaría a cabo la primera parte, los Gennin se dirigían hacia el piso indicado para poder realizar aquella acción. Reikoku y sus hermanos subían las escaleras tranquilamente y llegaron a un piso donde se notaba un pequeño alboroto. Los tres observaron a él cejudo ser golpeado por otra persona mayor de apariencia más fuerte.

— Por favor, déjennos pasar — pidió amablemente una castaña con hongos ayudando al chico de expandes verde.

— Aquí los débiles no pueden entrar, si quieren realizar la prueba deben vencernos — explico uno de los bravucones con una sonrisa.

Reikoku y sus hermanos simplemente siguieron de largo ignorando el problema que se formo, esos gennin ni siquiera habían notado que era un Genjutsu causando que el aula donde supuestamente se realizara el examen no era esta si no la del piso siguiente, un método bastante bueno para reducir la competencia. De pronto escucharon un ligero bullido en la zona de antes y miraron a ver que pasaba ahora.

— Quiten ese estúpido genjutsu, y déjennos pasar — el chico que hablo fue nada más que Sasuke Uchiha intentando hacerse el genial al descubrir la farsa que montaron aquellos bravucones.

— ¿Lo golpeas tú o yo? — pregunto Narumi observando a Menma que solo negaba por la estupidez del Uchiha, este lo trajo hacia su persona y donde solo lo escuchara él

— Sasuke ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Imbécil bueno para nada! — rugió molesto el Uzumaki alejándose de Sasuke quien solo miro a otro lado con indiferencia.

— Por culpa de ese imbécil tendremos más novatos entre nosotros — expreso con enfado Narumi para seguir su camino, varios gennin los siguieron y después todos lo hicieron.

Reikoku y sus hermanos suspiraron con molestia también, siguiendo su camino al lugar original del examen, al llegar notaron la presencia de un hombre con máscara y un ojo cubierto. Este los miro levemente siendo ignorado por los tres jóvenes quienes entraron al salón. El sujeto de pelo griseado subió sus hombros sin importancia y su vista se centro en un singular libro naranja.

El equipo de los gemelos observo a su sensei, ambos decidieron ignorar el saludo que este les ofreció y siguieron su camino dentro del salón, su sensei dio un suspiro y prefirió irse, quería darle unas palabras de ánimo a su equipo, pero bueno seguro ni la necesitaban.

Dentro de aquella aula el ambiente tenso se sintió rápidamente, todos los nuevos gennin observaban con temor a los alumnos dentro de aquella aula los cuales no eran de apariencia agradable; miradas de reproche o intimidantes se hicieron notar rápidamente. Narumi y Menma buscaron con la mirada observando a sus objetivos quienes estaban apartados del resto del grupo hablando animadamente entre ellos al parecer.

— Ahí está, esta vez arreglaremos cuentas — expreso con tono serio y ansioso Menma observando al rubio.

— Tranquilo hermano, ya haremos eso, por ahora disfrutemos el ambiente — le sugirió su hermana quien miraba alrededor notando las personas inútiles del lugar.

— ¡Mi Sasuke-kun! — un grito desgarrador sonó por toda aquella aula llamando la atención de los presentes en esta, observando a una rubia abrazando del cuello a un pelinegro con cara molesta — ¡Hola mi futuro esposo! — dijo esta con voz melosa.

— ¡Ino-cerda bájate de Sasuke-kun! — rugió enfadada la frente rascacielos mirando con ira a la rubia.

— Oh, Sakura no te note, cosa imposible con esa frente que tienes — bromeo la rubia causando más ira en la de pelo teñido.

— Quien lo diría, los novatos reunidos — expreso Kiba observando a las femeninas del lugar.

— En esa categoría estarás tu, perro, nosotros no somos de su calibre — fue la simple respuesta de Menma limpiando su oído aburridamente.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?! — fue la abrupta reacción de Kiba con ganas de romperle la madre al Uzumaki.

— Ustedes hacen mucho escándalo — una voz calmada y serena llamo la atención de los presentes, mirando a un sujeto pelo gris con anteojos — ¿Quieren un consejo? Bajen la voz y pacen desapercibido o serán comida de estos brutos — explico aquel sujeto mirando a las otras personas del salón.

— ¿Y tú eres? — pregunto seriamente Neji mirando al de anteojos.

— Me llamo Kabuto, y tengo información valiosa de este examen ya que es la séptima vez que lo presento — dio la presentación aquel hombre arreglando sus anteojos.

— ¿Séptima? Que perdedor — fue la simple respuesta de Menma causando enojo en Kabuto, pero este lo discimulo.

— Bueno si eso piensas, entonces no te interesara saber información de los concursantes este año ¿O sí? — pregunto Kabuto con tono de intriga causando que Menma lo mirara con ligero interés.

— ¿Puedes tener esa información? — pregunto Sasuke curioso.

— Claro que si — Kabuto saco un mazo de cartas vacías llamando la atención de los presentes — Esta justo aquí, solo aplico algo de chakra y…—repetidamente la carta empezó a tener la imagen de una persona y los detalles de esta abajo.

— Quiero que me des la información de Sabaku no Gaara y esos tres que están halla — fue Sasuke el primero en hablar, Kabuto giro su rostro en dirección a los tres chicos mirándolos.

— Interesante, bien, Sabaku no Gaara — fue lo primero que dijo del anteojos para que en la carta la información fuera vista — Un Gennin de Sunagakure no Sato, hijo del tercer Kazekague, y portador de un bijuu — explicaba el hombre, aquello ultimo llamo más la atención de los gemelos — Control impresionante sobre la arena, no ah realizado alguna misión de rango D, 49 de rango C, 32 de rango B y 19 de rango A, y que detalle más curioso, en ninguna de esas misiones recibió el más ligero rasguño — explico Kabuto con ligero asombro.

— Increíble — expreso Sasuke por tal información — ¿y de los otros? — pregunto nuevamente Sasuke, Kabuto procedió a buscar aquella información pero repentinamente las cartas que tomo se quemaron de la nada.

 _— "¿Qué demonios?" —_ pensó el sujeto mirando de reojo a los tres gennin, un escalofrió corrió por su espalda al ver los ojos del pelo rubio quien los tenia fijamente en los suyos _— "Estos chicos no son normales" —_ pensó Kabuto mirando a otro lado.

Un estallido de humo que inundo toda la habitación llamo la atención de todos los presentes, de entre esa humera surgió un sujeto de complexión fuerte y con una cara de pocos amigos grande, con un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza y una gran cicatriz en su cara. Aquel hombre miraba seriamente a los presentes en aquella sala notando que había algunos talentos este año.

— Muy bien escorias, no mas habladurías, desde ahora da inicio el examen Chunnin, les advierto que este examen no es para los débiles puesto que morirán personas, así que no quiero saber que niños estúpidos queriendo jugar a los ninjas están en esta sala ¿Entendido? — expreso firme y serio el hombre dejando a más de uno sorprendido — Me llamo Ibiki Morino, seré su primer instructor en esta parte del examen, así que tomen asiento y no hablen a menos que se les ordene — volvió a decir el hombre de nombre Ibiki.

De forma rápida los participantes fueron colocados de tal forma que no estuvieran cerca de sus compañeros de equipo, cada uno en lugares lo suficientemente alejados como para evitar alguna trampa. Ibiki nuevamente observo a los participantes buscando algo que le llamase la atención, no le sorprendió ver a los recientes gennin en ese lugar, ni a los gemelos más fuertes de Konoha. De forma rápida fijo su vista en un rubio quien aburridamente miraba a una zona indefinida, personaje que no tenía una bandana haciéndolo de un desconocido lugar.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto de forma imprevista Ibiki mirando Reikoku quien lo miro levemente, aquella pregunta causo que todos fijaran su atención en el instructor y el rubio.

— ¿Eso importa? — fue la respuesta simple del rubio causando un enojo grande en Ibiki por tal insolente respuesta, el instructor se empezó a dirigir lentamente a donde Reikoku para quedar frente a su mesa haciendo que la mirada de ambos chocaran.

— Tu superior te hizo una pregunta, tu deber como alguien de rango inferior es responder con respecto — fueron las frías palabras de Ibiki.

Repentinamente la presión del aire empezó a ser más fuerte y un terrible instinto de muerte empezó a sentirse en el aire, algunos tenían problemas para respirar mientras que otros temblaban con temor mirando en shock a Ibiki pensando que era un monstruo. Pero a pesar de aquella increíble presión de instinto asesino que se sintió en el aire, Reikoku no parecía afectarle eso para nada quien aun miraba al hombre aburrido.

— Para mí no es una obligación…— respondió Reikoku.

De forma imprevista un instinto peor se sintió en el ambiente, aquel era por creces superior hasta el punto que muchos cayeron desmayado por tal presión y otros sentían una necesidad increíble de acabar con sus vidas para evitar una muerte segura, Ibiki abrió sus ojos con asombro al sentir esa espectacular presión que lo hizo temblar de una forma muy ligera.

— Reikoku, mejor response y evitemos problemas — fue la aburrida respuesta de un pelinegro algo alejado que jugaba con una hoja al parecer sin sentir aquel abrupto poder.

— Está bien — respondió con aburrimiento el rubio, aquel instinto asesino apaciguo causando que los que aguantaron respiraran de alivio, incluso Menma y Narumi temblaron ligeramente al sentir tal cosa — Me llamo Reikoku, vine con mis hermanos, Senshi y Aisuru — respondió señalando al pelinegro aburrido y una chica que dormía tranquilamente — Nuestro padre nos pidió asistir a este examen, nuestra petición fue aceptada por el Hokague así que no existe problema de que estemos aquí — respondió el muchacho volviendo a mirar otra zona, Ibiki asintió solamente y se retiro sin decir palabras.

Luego de aquella escena, los desmayado fueron sacados junto con sus equipos puesto que si alguno del equipo se rendía, todo el equipo sería expulsado, la prueba era sencilla, por así decirlo, se les entregaría una papel con unas preguntas que debían responder, en total eran 9 preguntas. A diferencia de un examen normal donde se les daba punto por cada respuesta correcta, en esta había la excepción puesto que iniciabas con 10 puntos y por cada respuesta incorrecta se te restaba un punto de esos 10; causando que si fallabas en todas tendrías 0 puntos.

Otro detalle mas era que tenias tres posibilidades de quedarte si no hacia trampa, cada vez que uno de los examinadores viera que hiciste trampa, se te restaría tres de aquellas oportunidades, causando que si fuiste capturado haciendo trampa tres veces serias expulsado junto con tu equipo. Aquello dejo a más de uno intrigado, después de todo si te cachaban haciendo trampa una vez, lo lógico sería expulsarlo de una sola vez. Además resultaba que tenían una hora nada más.

Una chica de pelo atado con 4 coletas noto la ausencia de una pregunta dando un total de 9 cuando deberían ser 10 por los puntos que tenían, Ibiki les dijo que la décima pregunta seria dada quince minutos antes de culminar el examen y aunque muchos protestaron, al final se tomo a regañadientes aquella opción.

— _"Si un ninja camina con tres kunais en su codo, cinco en sus piernas, tres en su cuello, 7 en su espalda y una Fuuma Shuriken en el pecho ¿Qué cantidad de píldoras de soldado lleva el ninja?"_ — Reikoku leía aquella estúpida pregunta que carecía de toda lógica.

— _"¿Por qué el ninja cruzo la calle? A: porque del otro lado estaba tu mamá, B: porque le dio la gana, C: estaba borracho o D: Borracho estas tu y no existe ningún ninja"_ — se decía mentalmente Senshi observando la pregunta más estúpida que jamás pudo haber visto.

— _"El novio ninja descubre a su novia ninja con otra, en este caso el novio ninja debe, A: hacer un trió, B: hacer un trió, C: hacer un trió o D: irse llorando como un homosexual"_ — leyendo en su mente la pregunta Aisuru con ganas de matar al imbécil que escribió tal idiotes.

— _"Es obvio que estas preguntas no pueden ser respondidas de ninguna manera, la información a estas situaciones no existe, pero un medio puede ser, eh notado que algunos de aquí no son quienes aparentan"_ — Reikoku sonrió y fijo su disimulada mirada en sus hermanos.

— _"Además el hecho de darnos tres oportunidades es mucho"_ — pensó con una sonrisa Senshi mirando a sus hermanos también.

— _"Lo que solo nos deja una opción"_ — pensó igualmente con una sonrisa Aisuru mirando a sus hermanos.

— _"¡Aquí debemos copiarnos!"_ — pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo, ambos mantenían una sonrisa habiendo notado lo sencillo de aquella prueba dispuestos a poder cumplirla — _"Nah, que pereza"_ — fue el pensar de los tres para que cada uno empezara a realizar cosas triviales, Senshi se puso a hacer un origami con el examen, Reikoku escribía respuesta más inútiles que las preguntas y Aisuru pensaba en un bonito vestido que miro en una tienda.

El tiempo acordado ya había culminando, los 45 minutos pasaron y en aquel transcurso varios participantes fueron descubiertos tres veces causando su expulsión inmediata y la de su equipo dejando más o menos un buen numero. La hora de la decima pregunta surgió donde Ibiki demostró saber jugar con la mente de los alumnos. La decima pregunta, tan sencilla y tan increíblemente difícil; la decima pregunta aun no había sido realizada, primero se dieron a conocer los criterios de esta. Resulta que tenias la opción o no de contestarla, si elegías la opción de no realizar aquella pregunta, serias expulsado del examen y deberás esperar la próxima vez para volver a participar, y si escogías hacerla, mas le respondías mal, no solo perderías el examen totalmente puesto que aquella pregunta era equivalente a 10 puntos. Si respondías mal tu sería expulsado aunque hayas logrado responder correctamente las 9 anteriores y no solo eso, tu equipo quedaría totalmente excluido de cualquier otro examen chunnin eternamente causando que el resto de sus días sean como un gennin.

Luego de escuchar aquella advertencia, el pánico empezó a regarse sobre el salón, muchos dudaban de si poder o no realizar aquella acción, otros no aguantaban la presión y tomaron la decisión de retirarse a contestar la pregunta, Ibiki miraba con una sonrisa como poco a poco algunos se iban temerosos e fallar. Cuando se fijo en que ningún otro alumno iba a irse dio a conocer la verdadera realidad del examen dejando en shock a más de uno.

— Este examen era para ver su habilidad de recopilar información, había ninjas infiltrado entre ustedes con cada una de las respuestas — explico Ibiki mirándolos a todos — En el mundo ninja, obtener una información o protegerla es de vital importancia, hasta el punto que tu vida estará en juego por ella — seguía relatando quitándose el trapo revelando sus graves heridas — Recuérdenlo, no importa que tan fuerte sea la presión nunca vendan a su aldea, es todo, cada uno de ustedes avanza a la siguiente fase — expreso con un tenue sonrisa.

Repentinamente la ventana que estaba a un lado de este se destruyendo causando que pedazos cayeran por doquier, una kunai con una tela se incrusto en la pared y otro de igual forma para que la tela fuera estirada revelando un nombre, frente a esta una mujer se aprecio.

— Muy bien pequeñas basuras, yo seré la siguiente instructora, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y espero que lo recuerden o les rompo las bolas — se presento aquella mujer de pelo atado en una piña con una abrigo de color crema abierto con una malla que cubría sus grandes senos además de una falda corta con unas mallas debajo también.

— Anko, te volviste a adelantar — explico Ibiki mostrando su mitad del rostro puesto que la tela con el nombre lo cubrió por completo.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que dijo esta para mirar alrededor — Son muchos Ibiki ¿Te has vuelto blando? — pregunto en todo de broma la mujer — Bueno da igual, cuando empiece la segunda fase, más de la mitad no sobrevivirá — fue la expresión de la chica con una sonrisa más que tétrica petrificando a más de uno en la silla — Nos vemos en el campo #44 mierdas — fue su última palabra para salir por la ventana que destruyo.

Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron retirando, mientras Ibiki se disponía a recoger los exámenes notando que algunos si hicieron bien su trabajo de recolectar información, pero su atención se centro en tres específicamente, una hoja de examen con forma de ganso, otro que fue recortado formando un vestido y el ultimo fue el que le causo mas risa.

— Si un ninja llega a las tres de la mañana a casa de su mujer y la ve con otro teniendo sexo en su cama ¿Qué hace? R: le parto la madre por meterse con la señora Morino — leyó para sí mismo Ibiki sonriendo ante ello, leyó el nombre del que escribió eso mirando "Reikoku". Ibiki coloco el examen entre los demás y miro por la ventana — Esos muchachos…serán una sorpresa en estos exámenes — se dijo para sí mismo recordando a los tres jóvenes.

 **Área #44, Alias, Bosque de la muerte.**

Los participantes restante de aquella primera brutal prueba estaba ahora presentes en aquella zona más temida por los ninjas novatos de Konoha, el conocido Bosque de la muerte, por la gran cantidad de peligros que en esta boscosa zona habitan, entre animales venenosos, hasta criaturas con un tamaño increíblemente anormal a su estatura común. Anko daba las instrucciones de cómo sería la segunda fase del examen. Estilo supervivencia, recreando como sería una misión normal en el mundo ninja, debían vivir máximo cinco días en aquel bosque y llegar a la torre que estaba en todo el centro de dicho bosque.

— En aquella tienda se les otorgara de forma secreta un pergamino, uno del cielo o de la tierra, para completar la fase del examen deberán poseer los dos pergaminos y llegar a la torre en el tiempo límite que son 5 días solamente, quedaran automáticamente descalificados si no consiguen los dos rollos en ese tiempo, si alguno de sus integrantes es incapaz de continuar o si por algún caso ustedes de curiosos ven el contenido del rollo, cosa que no les recomiendo porque si no…bueno, veamos quien será el primer valiente en averiguarlo — dijo la mujer explicando cómo se realizaría la prueba — Otra forma de quedar descalificados es que mueran, así que no olviden llenar estos papeles en los cuales especifica que no me hago responsable de sus muertes — aquello dejo más de uno mudo.

— ¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido — expreso Menma con fastidio, Anko oyó eso pero decidió no actuar para no tener problemas con su Hokague, aunque era una chica rebelde, igual no iba a tener que escuchar un sermón.

— Pienso que sería divertido — sus oídos captaron la voz de un chico, giro para observar a un rubio con una sonrisa hablando con dos personas más.

Anko sonrió al ver una víctima de sus jugarretas de causar temor y con rapidez arrojo un kunai con la idea de causarle un leve corte en la mejilla. Pero miro como el chico movió un poco su cabeza de tal forma que ahora el kunai iba en un sentido peligroso al joven, cosa que la mujer maldijo y estaba a un centímetro de actuar cuando miro con asombro y credulidad como el chico sin siquiera mirar el arma lo detuvo metiendo su dedo en el agujero que los kunai poseían en su mango.

 _— "¿Lo detuvo con un dedo?" —_ pensó sorprendida Anko no siendo la única en ver dicho acto puesto que los gemelos y Sasuke lo captaron también.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién arrojo esto? — pregunto Reikoku dejando mas impresionados a los que miraron aquella acción, lo detuvo sin siquiera percatarse de que iba directo a su rostro — ¿Es suyo señorita Anko? — pregunto el rubio, Anko se tenso un poco por el nerviosismo — Tenga cuidado la próxima vez por favor —con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, Reikoku arrojo el kunai.

No fuera sido nada especial si no fuera porque el kunai paso en un solo milisegundo al lado del rostro de Anko cortando unos pequeños pelos, aquel acto dejo a la mujer totalmente paralizada puesto que nunca vio aquel kunai, sintiendo solo el aire que dejo este al pasar. Narumi y Menma no ocultaron su asombro tampoco y el Uchiha moría de celos y envidia. Luego de eso Anko procedió a irse sin siquiera preguntar la razón de que ellos no tenían bandana, aunque si fuéramos seguido la dirección del kunai notaríamos como este se encontraba incrustado en la cabeza de un animal, aunque claro fijándonos en la trayectoria veríamos casi una gran cantidad de arboles perforados por el objeto.

El buen visto para empezar la segunda prueba dio inicio, siendo esta posiblemente la más dura de todas, después de todo sobrevivir en un bosque desconocido para ellos y de paso combatir con equipos desconocidos también para obtener un pergamino correcto para poder seguir a la última ronda. Los equipos estaban preparados y solo faltaba la orden final, la cual llego y las puertas donde estaban cada uno de los equipos se abrió para iniciar la masacre. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya se oían gritos desgarradores por doquier, siendo una melodía angelical para Anko, la cual se fue por uno dangos.

 **Bosque de la muerte.**

En alguna parte de aquel denso bosque, se notaba la presencia de un equipo peculiar, sobre un pálido chico con sonrisa fingida, una chica de pelo verde con expresión seria y una teñido de rosa con voz chillona, los tres en cuclillas planeando su siguiente movimiento.

— Y eso haremos — fue la propuesta de la teñido — ¿Alguna objeción? — pregunto está mirando a sus compañeros, siendo el pálido Sai quien alzo la mano.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan estúpida? — pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa en su cara, Sakura le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que el pálido esquivo fácilmente.

— Este plan no sirviera, tu idea de ir directo a la torre y emboscar a un equipo ya seguramente fue pensado por muchos otros equipos, lo mejor sería obtenerlo de una vez y así evitar problemas — explico la idiotes del plan a su irritante compañera la chica de pelo verde.

— ¡Oh, lo siento Fureku! ¡No sabía que tenías mejores ideas! — dijo con gracia en su voz la Haruno, la chica de nombre Fureko la miro con seriedad y simplemente miro a otro lado — Haremos eso y punto ¡Andando! — dijo la Haruno empezando a caminar. Los dos Gennin la miraron y simplemente se resinaron a seguirla, lástima que debían ir todos los integrantes del equipo, lastima.

En otra zona del bosque mirábamos al equipo de Reikoku ante otro equipo de procedencia prácticamente de otra aldea, ambos mirándose fijamente, al parecer sabiendo que ambos equipos tenían el pergamino que el otro necesitaba. Sin decir palabras el otro equipo se lanzo al ataque para intentar dar el primer golpe. Aisuru y Senshi se miraron mientras asentían. Reikoku simplemente se mantuvo estático.

Cuando estaba a segundos de dar el primer impacto aquellos tres gennin salieron volando repentinamente hacia atrás causando que no chocara fuertemente con un árbol. Como pudieron intentaron ponerse de pie pero aquella misteriosa ráfaga que los golpeo los dejo muy aturdidos. Miraron como lentamente Reikoku y sus hermanos le quitaban el pergamino para que luego los ninjas de la otra aldea cayeran desmayados.

— Muy fácil — dijo Reikoku con una sonrisa para mirar a sus hermanos, los asintieron y con paso calmado fueron a la torre.

En otra zona alejada se llevaba a cabo una pequeña masacre por parte de los gemelos quienes pensaban que el equipo que encontraron les daría diversión, los del otro equipo ahora tenían el rostro hinchado por los constantes golpes recibidos, además de tener sus brazos torcidos de forma grotesca causando que los huesos salieran de la carne y sus piernas sufrieron el mismo destino teniendo una forma inhumana. Dejaron a los pobres gennin tirados en aquel bosque para que fueran comida de algún animal salvaje. Por fortuna aquel pergamino era el que necesitaban.

— Maldición, esto es muy aburrido, no existen ningún inepto fuerte por este lugar — explico su disgusto Menma.

— Tranquilo hermano, guarda tus energías para quienes lo merecen — respondió Narumi con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo estaba cruzado de brazos y serio.

— Da igual, vámonos de aquí y veamos si hay equipos que al menos me hagan sudar una gota — finalizo Menma para empezar a caminar y buscar rivales buenos al menos.

La segunda y bestial fase del examen ya dio inicio, el primer día ya sufre bajas, quedando aun mucho tiempo para lograr el cometido de conseguir el rollo y sobrevivir en aquel bosque maldito y a sus huéspedes animales, como a los distintos equipos que cazan en las sobras ¿Quiénes lograran superar aquella prueba? Los sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 1 (** Rave-up Tonight- Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)

 **All right?**

 **Dancing floor for you is ready  
Step on a step  
Don't be so shy  
Carry on  
Dance with us! **

**Stomp hard on (the) beat**

 **Let's start together  
Dive into the bass drums you hear  
This shit is still just a damn warm up you know  
Oh! Let us get high now!  
Oh! Let us get extremely high right now! **

(La imagen muestra a Aisuru ponerse ropa para salir, esta se va arreglando y colocándose objetos, abriendo la puerta sale y una luz la ilumina, afuera están sus hermanos, esta sale hacia donde ellos y los tres se van felizmente al parecer era de noche.)

 **"Damn it"**

 **She is still not turning back to me today  
I can never be honest to myself  
I'm about to give it all up after all **

**The day I was waiting for**

 **It's (the) day I was waiting for  
The moment suddenly appeared  
When I stood on that low stage  
You were there in the front row of the crowd! **

(La imagen cambia a Aisuru en una pista empezando a bailar lentamente y con pose suaves, de pronto se le acerca Reikoku empezando a bailar con ella seguido de Kenshi, los tres empiezan a bailar mejor, de la nada sale Kuranari empezando a bailar igualmente causando risa en todos.)

 **All right?**

 **Dancing floor for you is ready  
Step on a step  
Don't be so shy  
Carry on  
Dance with us!  
Stomp hard on (the) beat  
Let's start together  
I just want to see your biggest smile  
Might seem like a dream but it ain't, it is here  
Oh yeah! let us get high now! **

(Ahora se muestran imágenes aleatoria de los cuatro disfrutando en lo que parecía una especie de zona de fiestas, mostrando fondos donde se ven a los chicos sonrientes y unas donde cantaban al Karaoke, al final la imagen muestra a Aisuru mirando dichas fotos hasta que se ven a sus hermanos tras ellas, los tres sonríen y la imagen termina ahí.)

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero disfrutaran del capítulo y los song, bueno amigos sin más que decir espero me pidan continuarlo a pesar de la ausencia, Yuuru fuera.


	7. Peligro en el bosque y batallas

Hola nuevamente les saluda Yuuru con el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Como ven no dure mucho, la inspiración me golpeo de golpe para terminar de hacer el post con mejor manera y más largo, en fin aquí tendremos los combates preliminares, lamento si no todos los detalle puesto que son como en el anime exceptuando la forma en que va los combates y el orden de cómo se enfrentaron, es decir, Shino se enfrento a uno de Oto, pues aquí no pasara eso. En fin sin más que decirles empecemos el fic.

 **Opening 1 (Just Awaken- Fear and loathing in las vegas)**

 **kasanatteta mune no oto**

 **yusabutte mo kikoenai**

 **kobore ochita PIISU**

(Se aprecia la imagen de un rubio pequeño estando de espalda, al frente se muestra un hogar lleno de gentes y música en un ambiente festivo, de forma imprevista la imagen cambia mostrando a tres personas delante del rubio, un hombre, un niño y una niña, el rubio sale corriendo hacia donde están ellos, aparece el titulo)

 ** **NARUTO, EL MAESTRO DE LOS REPTILES****

 **konna nichijou no yuutsu sae**

 **tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura**

(La imagen muestra a un rubio más grande sonriente mirando a la pantalla, de pronto una mano toma la cámara para que lo enfoque mostrando a un pelinegro, la cámara se mueve hacia una hermosa joven de pelo gris y blanco, luego aparecen ambos chicos y detrás de ellos sale un hombre adulto. Los tres sonríen a la cámara.)

 **Life filled with vanity**

 **Colors have faded**

 **Things you desire exist here**

 **Flee from this colorless world**

(La imagen ahora cambia a dos chicos, un pelinegro y una chica pelo rojo, ambos pegados de espalda mirando hacia distintos lados, detrás de ellos aparecen las imágenes de varios personajes más. De pronto la imagen cambia a un ser encapuchado y delante de ellos tres jóvenes con sus caras cubiertos por una sombra dejando solo su boca a la vista, uno con una sonrisa grande, otra con una leve y la otra seria, de pronto un brillo rojizo aparece en donde puede estar el ojo de la chica que no sonreía.)

 **tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei**

 **arainagaraseta shoki shoudou o**

 **yobisamashite hashiridase**

(La imagen muestran al pelinegro combatiendo con otro en una especie de arena mientras que uno soltar una gran bola de fuego y el otro lo desvanece con un puño mostrando la sonrisa del pelinegro con mechones rojos. La imagen cambia ahora un combate entre la pelo gris con la de rojo ambas lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra.)

 **tsutanai kotoba**

 **omou mama ni tsunagu yo**

 **ano hi no kodou o**

 **wasurenaide**

(La imagen ahora cambia al rubio en combate contra uno de pelo negro ambos en una intensa contienda, de pronto la imagen cambia ahora en una zona boscosa donde el rubio pelea con una joven seria ambos chocando sus armas y mirándose a los ojos, la imagen sube mostrando a dos seres colosales dándose un poderoso puñetazo causando una ráfaga de aire que nubla la pantalla)

 **Oh my lord, it's gone！！**

 **What shall I do？**

 **Pieces I had have fell apart**

 **Where do you belong？**

 **Where should I aim (for)？**

 **Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**

(Ahora se ve la imagen del rubio, detrás de este aparecen el de pelo negro con mechones y la de pelo blanco sonrientes mirando la pantalla, detrás el hombre mayor también, y los costados los gemelos y los tres chicos mientras al fondo se nota al hombre de capucha mostrando su boca)

 **Capitulo 6.**

 **Peligro en el bosque.**

 **Batallas preliminares.**

El transcurso del tiempo siguió normalmente su curso sin que ninguno de los gennin participantes se diera cuenta de ello dentro de aquel bosque mortífero, donde la noche o el día no importaba si eso no impedía que murieras, cada equipo buscaba la forma de conseguir el pergamino restante o en el peor de los casos recuperar el que perdieron, lastimosamente habían equipo muy fuertes dentro de aquel frondoso bosque causando dudar si su nivel realmente era de gennin.

Ahora mismo veíamos a los gemelos Uzu-Nami junto al Uchiha comiendo unos peces que habían casado, siendo este el tercer día era extraño no verlos ya en la torre calmadamente, el hecho era que deseaban permanecer cuatro días en aquel bosque para tener un breve entrenamiento antes de la tercera fase que según su padre esta sería la más complicada. Pero ellos no lo veían así por eso no tuvieron problemas en permanecer en aquel lugar esperando victimas ingenuas que golpeaban hasta casi dejarlos muertos.

— Esto sigue siendo aburrido — expreso con un bufido molesto Narumi, ya queriendo irse de aquel sucio bosque.

— Tienes razón, ningún solo equipo vale la pena, exceptuando al tal Reikoku y sus hermanos — expreso igual con molestia Menma devorando un pescado frito.

— El equipo de la arena también parece fuerte — hablo el Uchiha buscando entrar en aquella conversación.

— ¿Los de Suna? Eh de admitir que el pelirrojo me tiene intrigado, sería interesante luchar contra ese ojeroso — respondió Menma mostrando su interés por el igual suyo.

— A mí solo me interesan el rubio y los otros, los demás me dan igual — fue la tosca respuesta de Narumi arreglando su camisa.

Luego de aquella charla y haber comido bien prosiguieron su camino a la torre, ya habían perdido tiempo contra inútiles así que prefirieron finalmente ir directo a la zona de reunión y esperar la siguiente prueba. Su andar era tranquilo sin preocuparse de que algún equipo lo emboscase, cosa que en realidad ni esperaban puesto que esos gennin novatos deberían conocerlos, y si no, pues ellos harían que jamás los olvidasen.

Luego de una media caminata de hora, habían llegado a una zona más amplia acta para moverse cómodamente en caso de un combate, de forma repentina sintieron un ambiente bastante tenso y tétrico en el ambiente, cosa que alerto sus sentidos, los gemelos sentían una inmensa sed de sangre superior a la de Ibiki, aunque increíblemente inferior a la de Reikoku. Sasuke también se posiciono en forma de combate aunque nervioso por tal esencia maligna, una pequeña risa maliciosa resonó por todo aquel bosque causando que los tres ninjas agudizaran mas sus sentidos.

A los lejos se asomo la apariencia de una persona, vestida con una especie de prenda de color crema, un sombrero de paja y una inusual larga cinta que amarraba su cintura. Aquella persona con semejanza a una mujer caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa hacia donde los tres gennin quienes no apartaban la vista de esta.

— Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — la voz melodiosa de la mujer llamo la atención de los chicos quienes aun sentían ese aire asesino en el ambiente — Los prodigios de Konoha, que bien — expreso la mujer nuevamente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — pregunto Menma mirando a la mujer con seriedad.

— Kukukuku no creo que importe eso ahora — respondió la mujer con una sonrisa lasciva — Vengo por Sasuke-kun — dijo la mujer observando al Uchiha quien se tenso ante ello.

— Vaya Sasuke, tus gustos sí que han empeorado, hasta parece hombre — fue la burla de Narumi mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa.

— No me importa que tengas que ver con este, pero necesitamos al Emo vivo así que mejor vete si no quieres que te de una paliza — expreso Menma con indiferencia.

— Qué joven tan orgulloso, bueno lastimosamente no es una opción la que me das — repentinamente la mujer llevo su mano al rostro justo a la parte del ojo — Tendré a Sasuke-kun por las buenas…— esta amplio su ojo y con su mano lo abrió mas notándose una afilada pupila de aspecto atemorizante, los gemelos sintieron una presión fuerte en sus cuerpos notando un aire terrible que los carcomía, podían ver imágenes horribles de su muerte con solo mirar al ojo de aquella mujer — Las malas…— finalizo la chica sin dejar de apuntar su afilada mirada a los tres gennin.

Los ninjas no podían moverse puesto que pareciera que estaban paralizados, miraron como aquella mujer empezó a realizar sellos, Sasuke miraba el ojo maligno de la mujer y sentía unas fuertes ganas de acabar con su vida, intentaba en vano mover alguna parte de su cuerpo pero él era casi imposible. Miro con asombro como una gran bola de fuego iba directo hacia su persona. Este solo espero su inevitable fin, pero antes de que siquiera fuera sentido el calor de la bola de fuego fue salvado por Narumi quien lo tomo y lo alejo hacia un lado.

— Eso estuvo cerca, atento Uchiha, si mueres nos jodes el examen — expreso con seriedad Narumi mirando a la mujer.

— Así que lograron disipar mi parálisis, interesante, no esperaba menos de los prodigios — fueron las palabras de la mujer con una sonrisa.

— Eso no bastara para vencernos rara, ahora prepárate porque te daré tu merecido — Menma se lanzo al ataque.

La mujer esquivo el primer golpe ágilmente y lanzo una patada que Menma logro detener, el chico lanzo nuevamente un puño que paso cerca del rostro de la mujer y esta de forma rápida arrojo su golpe al rostro de Menma quien se cubrió con su antebrazo, la mujer tomo el brazo de Menma y lo alzo por los aires para intentar estamparlo contra el suelo. Pero el Uzumaki fue más rápido y logro caer de pie de forma rápida para arrojar una patada al costado de la mujer dándole de lleno y causando que fuera a dar contra un árbol gigante de la zona. Rápidamente empezó a realizar sellos acumulando aire en sus pulmones.

— **¡Katon: Karyuudan!** — soltó su jutsu el muchacho lanzando la poderosa llamarada que iba camino a dar contra la mujer.

— **¡Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu!** — repentinamente Narumi se unió al ataque lanzando la fuerte ráfaga de viento que se combino con el jutsu de su hermano.

La técnica gano una espectacular fuerza y poder quemando todo a su paso de forma rápida y letal, la mujer observo aquel Jutsu y sabia que si no lo esquivaba podría pagarla caro, pero en cambio empezó a realizar sellos de manos para colocar sus manos en el suelo.

— **¡Doton: Dorogaeshi! —** la mujer había creado un muro de barro lo suficientemente grande.

La técnica golpeo aquel poderoso muro y de forma impresionante aquella barrera aguanto la poderosa técnica conjunta que los gemelos crearon, aunque la barrera no quedo ilesa puesto que se destruyo segundos después por culpa de la técnica. La mujer miro la ausencia de los gemelos y solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula con un poder comparable a una mujer que conocía. La chica salió volando con gran fuerza directo contra uno de los arboles, pero antes de poder llegar recibió una patada que la mando hacia arriba. Los gemelos desaparecieron y aparecieron cada uno con una esfera azulada en sus manos.

— **¡Rasengan!** — expresaron los dos para impactar aquella poderosa técnica a cada lado de la mujer.

Una poderosa explosión azoto aquel bosque causando que las aves tomaran vuelo y un pequeño temblor y fuerte viento azoto la zona de batalla por la onda de choque causada. Los gemelos aparecieron nuevamente cerca de Sasuke mirando con una sonrisa como habían vencido a esa mujer. Pero sus rostros cambiaron a expresión de asombro al ver la mujer salir de aquella nube de humo.

— Kukukuku debo admitirlo, son muy fuertes — expreso la mujer levantando su rostro causando una expresión de sorpresa en los tres gennin — Pero aun no están a mi altura — respondió la mujer mostrando su piel caída en la zona del ojo izquierdo, notándose una pálida piel.

— _"¿Quién o qué demonios es esa mujer?"_ — se pregunto Menma asombrado por aquella zona blanca.

— Esta chica da asco — expreso Narumi sintiendo grima en su cuerpo, la mujer empezó a realizar rápidos sellos haciendo que los gemelos se pusieran atentos.

— **¡Katon: Karyuu Endan!** — grito la mujer lanzando un soplido el cual arrojo una gran cantidad de fuego directo a los gemelos quienes se sorprendieron al ver dicha técnica y el nivel de esta.

No tuvieron más opción que usar el Harashin para lograr escapar de aquella arrasadora técnica que siguió su camino quemando una gran cantidad de arboles de aquella zona del bosque dejando un paramo de cenizas y muertes. Los gemelos y Sasuke quedaron impresionados ante tal técnica puesto que esta era de rango Jounin y que un gennin la usara no era normal. Miraron a la mujer pero esta no estaba en su sitio. Menma sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago que le saco el aire, Narumi observo a la chica golpeando con fuerza el estomago de su hermano, cuando estaba dispuesta a reaccionar recibió una patada por toda la mandíbula que la hizo despegar del suelo.

Sasuke miraba con asombro a dos mujeres iguales golpear fuertemente a los hermanos quienes al parecer no esperaban aquello, cuando el Uchiha iba a interceder recibió un golpe en el pecho que lo mando hacia atrás mirando asombrado aun a la mujer siendo ahora tres de ellas. Las dos mujeres que golpearon a Menma y Narumi realizaron rápidos sellos.

— **Doton: Dorōdōmu** — expresaron ambas para encerrar a los hermanos en cúpulas de tierra y mandarlos lejos de aquel lugar dejando solo a Sasuke.

— Parece que solo estamos tú y yo Sasuke-kun — dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al Uchiha quien sintió su nerviosismo nuevamente.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! — pregunto el Uchiha desesperado — ¡¿Qué quieres de mi maldita?! — pregunto neuvamente.

— Solo quiero darte poder — aquella frase dejo mudo al Uchiha quien no esperaba aquello — ¿Viste como vencí a los prodigios? ¿Acaso no quieres también llegar a ese nivel? — pregunto con tono tentativo la mujer — Yo puedo darte el poder necesario para que seas el mejor, para que puedas vencer a cualquier oponente que se te ponga en frente, incluso a él — aquella última palabra trajo recuerdos al Uchiha de una fría noche.

— N-no creo nada de lo que dices — expreso el Uchiha indeciso en sus propias palabras.

— Cree en mi Sasuke-kun, ven conmigo y serás increíblemente fuerte — respondió la mujer extendiendo su mano al Uchiha.

Sasuke no sabía que pensar, era cierto que esta persona demostraba tener mucha fuerza, venció a los considerados mejores de esta aldea, aquellos que algún día serian reconocidos mundialmente. Esa era la fuerza que Sasuek deseaba, vencer a los arrogantes gemelos y más para obtener su venganza, poder matar a la persona que le causo más daño. Lentamente su mano se fue estirando para estrechar la de aquella mujer quien sonreía con malicia. Pero antes de que ambas manos lograran unirse una patada en toda la mejilla mando a volar a la mujer varios metros lejos del Uchiha quien se quedo estático en el lugar.

— Con razón sentía la presencia de un ser desagradable — escucho la voz de un chico el Uchiha, miro mejor observando una cabellera rubia.

— Y pensar que lo veríamos aquí — expreso con seriedad otro chico de pelo negro.

— Bueno, sería buen momento para acabar con esa alimaña — fue otra voz pero femenina. Sasuke se quedo sorprendido al ver aquellas tres personas. La mujer se recompuso y miro al causante de evitar su casi logrado plan, pero abrió sus ojos con asombros al reconocer aquellos chicos.

— ¿Ustedes…aquí? — pregunto con asombro la mujer observando a los tres jóvenes.

— Hola víbora, ha pasado tiempo desde aquella vez que barrieron el suelo contigo — bromeo el muchacho de pelo rubio.

— Tuviste suerte de escapar o si no ahora estarías siendo comida de gusanos — expreso el otro de pelo negro con mechones rojos.

— De todas formas lo haremos nosotros — respondió la chica de pelo gris y blanco.

— Maldita sea, no me esperaba esto, ni siquiera note su presencia acercándose — bramo con rabia la mujer notando su disgusto.

— Como sea, es hora de empezar — sonrió el rubio tronando sus nudillos.

— Reikoku, déjamelo a mí — fue la simple respuesta del pelo negro.

— ¡Claro que no Senshi, es el único rival digno de aquí, déjame combatir con él! — expreso con rabia Reikoku mirando a su hermano.

— ¡Por esa razón quiero luchar contra él! — bramo Senshi encarando a su hermano empezando una batalla de miradas.

— ¡Basta ustedes dos! — rugió, los dos chicos rápidamente se colocaron en pose militar temblorosos — Combatiremos los tres, recuerden lo que dijo nuestro padre sobre esta persona, es un Sennin legendario, no podemos subestimarlo — expreso la chica mirando a sus hermanos asentir rápidamente.

Sasuke quedo mudo al escuchar aquellas palabras, se estaban enfrentando a un Sennin legendario, conocidos como los shinobis mas fuertes de toda la hoja incluso superando al Hokague, miro al suelo con temor al pensar que ellos serian capaces de vencerle, por esa razón Menma y Narumi fueron vencidos fácilmente. Noto entonces como los tres chicos miraban seriamente a la mujer quien mostraba seriedad también.

La mujer analizaba la situación y no sabía si saldría bien parada de esta, en aquella ocasión sintió el poder de aquel hombre que jamás olvidaría, y tampoco a esos chiquillos que andaban con este. Ahora mirándolos frente a su persona con un porte fuerte y sentía que no solo era apariencia, sintió el toque de peligro en su ser y solo pensó en dejar esto por el momento no sin antes darle un regalo a el Uchiha.

De forma repentina se escucho un grito tras los jóvenes quienes giraron y vieron una especie de víbora morder el cuello de Sasuke quien grito de dolor, los hermanos maldijeron eso y miraron como la serpiente cambiaba de forma ahora siendo la forma de la mujer. Aquella chica que mordió su cuello desapareció de la nada. Los hermanos miraron a la posición de la mujer y vieron como este se empezaba a hundir en el suelo.

— Kukukuku, los dejaremos para otro momento chiquillos — finalizo la mujer para desaparecer completamente dejando solos a los jóvenes.

— Maldición, logro escapar — fueron las palabras de Senshi quien bufo molesto porque ni siquiera se enfrentaron a esa persona, Aisuru fue a chequear al Uchiha notando los tres tomoes que adornaban la zona del cuello que fue mordida.

— Fue marcado — dijo esta con seriedad.

— Así que esa víbora busca el Sharingan, y escogió a un anti social para ello — hablo Senshi mirando aquella marca maldita.

— Seguramente no podía hacer lo mismo con el otro — expreso Aisuru.

— No importa eso ahora, no lejos de aquí están los gemelos, dejemos al Uchiha de regreso con ellos y volvamos a la torre — fueron las palabras se Reikoku siendo aceptadas por sus hermanos.

Reikoku tomo a un desmayado Uchiha en sus hombros para saltar eh ir en dirección a donde había ido a parar los gemelos, con la idea aun de saber porque aquella persona eligió al Uchiha como su próxima víctima, siendo capaz de intentar manejar a Menma o Narumi, pero prefirieron dejar eso de lado por el momento y dejar la molestia con las otras molestias y volver nuevamente a la torre. Puesto que hace dos días que estaba en ella pero al sentir un fuerte instinto asesino conocido se escabulleron fuera de esta y se dirigieron a la zona donde se sentía aquella presión encontrándose con los gemelos siendo derrotados y un Uchiha a merced de la mujer, por fortuna habían llegado a tiempo, bueno casi.

 **Área #44, Torre central.**

Los niñas limites ya habían culminado, causando que aquellos incapaces de conseguir el pergamino fueran descalificados, también para aquellos que tristemente perdieron a un integrante del equipo o por la pérdida de todo el equipo. Ahora mismo los equipos que lograron llegar y conseguir los pergaminos se encontraban reunidos en una amplia sala dentro de aquella torre, varios de ellos mostrando signos de cansancio y heridas que seguramente sufrieron luchando en el bosque.

Los 9 equipos restantes esperaban la siguiente fase del examen, el cual sería el definitivo, supuestamente. Cuando llegaron a esa zona amplia notaron la presencia de sus Sensei quienes estaban reunidos junto con el Hokage. Eso dejo ligeramente sorprendido a los Gennin pero guardaron silencio para escuchar las palabras del líder de la hoja.

— Felicidades por haber llegado a este punto, veo que solo nueve equipos lograron el cometido, bueno es normal fracasar en este mundo, pero el fracaso puede evaluarse de dos formas, el fracaso bueno, que es donde no cumples pero eso no afectara casi nada tu futuro — explicaba el Hokague mirando seriamente a los Gennin — Y el fracaso mortal, donde el simple hecho de fallar puede llevarte a la muerte , y no solo tuya, capaz de tu aldea entera, por eso los más fuertes deben estar al frente y dar la cara por su hogar, estoy feliz que la actual generación de la hoja es fuerte — expreso Minato con una sonrisa mirando a sus hijos — Ahora procederé a explicar lo que se hará en esta tercera fase — nuevamente hablo, pero un leve llamado le hizo detener su explicación.

— Yo me hare cargo de esto, Hokague-sama — escucho Minato observando a un hombre con ojeras y con apariencia enferma, además el hecho de que tosía fuertemente recalcaba eso ultimo.

— Si gustas, Hayate — dijo con una sonrisa Minato dejando que el examinador oficial explique mejor las reglas.

— Mi nombre es Hayate Gekko, seré el examinador en esta fase el examen — procedió a presentarse ante los participantes para empezar a toser fuertemente nuevamente — Es sencillo, será un torneo, enfrentamientos uno contra uno, el que consiga ganar pasara a la ronda final — explico Hayate para escuchar un disgusto en varios presentes.

— ¡¿Cómo que pasar a la prueba final?! — grito Kiba con enfado, ya era mucho sobrevivir dos pruebas complicadas.

— Cállate mocoso, la razón de esto es que quedaron mas equipos de lo que se pensaba, así que haremos estas preliminares para reducir el número — respondió toscamente Anko callando la boca del Inuzuka — Pero lo haremos más fácilmente para ustedes, aquí ya no importan sus compañeros, es una prueba individual, así que quien este cansado y desea renunciar, pues está en todo su derecho — explico Anko dando a entender que quien no aguantara mas podía retirarse, además noto un impar en la cantidad, con tres que se fueran seria genial.

— Yo me retiro — hablo Kabuto alzando la mano — Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, prefiero irme — explico el muchacho con sonrisa fingida, Anko le dio el buen visto y este empezó a retirarse. Después de eso nadie más levanto la mano.

— Bueno como ya nadie quiere irse, empezaremos — hablo Hayate, en una de las paredes salió una gran pantalla de plasma — En esa pantalla se mostraran los nombres de los dos combatientes — explico el enfermo para que la pantalla empezara a mostrar nombres al azar hasta detenerse — Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado quedarse en la arena, los demás suban por las escaleras a la zona de espectadores — pidió Hayate.

Todos los demás empezaron a retirarse hacia las gradas donde observarían los combates, Reikoku y sus hermanos llegaron a una parte alejada donde los esperaba su padre Kuranari.

— Hola chicos — saludo este con una sonrisa — ¿Todo ah ido bien? — pregunto el mayor.

— Nos encontramos con una víbora — expreso con aburrimiento Senshi mirando a los dos que iban a enfrentarse, aquel comentario causo que Kuranari los mirara serio.

— ¿Se enfrentaron a él? — pregunto nuevamente su padre.

— No, el muy cobarde huyo — respondió Reikoku para alivio de su padre.

— Bien, no era momento de que le hicieran frente a esa alimaña, además les dije que yo me haría cargo — les hablo con serenidad su padre, sus hijos ni le hicieron caso.

— El Uchiha fue marcado — dijo Aisuru causando que Kuranari entrecerrara sus ojos un poco.

— Ya veo, veamos que ocurre entonces — fue lo único que dijo para que centrara su mirada en el combate.

Hayate miro a los dos oponentes y les pregunto si todo estaba listo, estos asintieron y Hayate dio el inicio del encuentro, no sin antes dar las reglas en las cuales eran que si uno de los dos se rendía, quedaba inconsciente o este veía que no era capaz de continuar, detendría el combate y mencionaría al ganador. Luego de eso empezó el encuentro.

El hombre de nombre Yoroi empezó a realizar sellos para que sus manos brillaran de tono azulado alertando al Uchiha, pero este solo sonrio y empezó a realizar sellos, Yoroi fue rápidamente contra Sasuke para usar su habilidad de absorción en este. Sasuke finalizo sus sellos e inhalo una gran cantidad de aire.

— **¡Katon: Ban no Jutsu!** — arrojo su técnica el Uchiha lanzando cinco bolas de fuego pequeñas que fueron contra su oponente el cual las esquivo aunque recibiendo una quemadura en su hombro.

— ¡Ven acá! — expreso Yoroi a centímetros de tocar a Sasuke, pero este ágilmente esquivo el ataque sorprendiendo a Yoroi quien miro a los ojos del Uchiha notándolos rojos con un tomeo — ¿Sharingan? — pregunto este pero solo recibió una patada en su costilla que lo hizo alejarse para que Sasuke realizara sellos nuevamente.

— **¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** — dijo Sasuke creando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño que fue directo contra Yoroi que empezó a realizar sellos de forma rápida.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Yaiba Rou!** — Yoroi quito la tela de su cara expulsando una gran cantidad de agua, para luego realizar otros sellos — ¡Suiton: Suijinhekin! — dijo nuevamente para que un muro de agua se alzara y este evitara la bola de fuego que al impactar en ella creó una capa de vapor.

Sasuke apareció a un lado del gennin dándole una fuerte patada en su brazo, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, antes de seguir con otro golpe sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello que detuvo su ataque, Yoroi observo eso y aprovecho aquello para golpear su frente con su mano y arrojarlo al suelo quedando sobre este mientras su manos hacia presión en la frente del Uchiha y esta tenía un color azulado.

— ¡Ya te tengo! — expreso con una sonrisa bajo la tela Yoroi mientras Sasuke sentía como su chakra era quitado — Ahora absorberé todo tu chakra hasta dejarte vació — dijo nuevamente haciendo más fuerza en la frente del Uchiha.

— _"¡Maldición!"_ — pensó Sasuke buscando la forma de huir pero su cuerpo empezaba a sentir la perdida de energías — _"¡Maldita sea! ¡No dejare que este desgraciado me venza! ¡Soy de la elite de Konoha!"_ — pensaba aun el Uchiha para abrir sus ojos mostrando el Sharingan y repentinamente unas extrañas marcas empezaron a salir de los tres tomeo que tenía en su cuello — ¡No dejare que un desgraciado como tú me venza! — grito eufórico Sasuke para tomar el brazo de Yoroi y con mucha fuerza alejarlo de su frente.

De forma sorpresiva para muchos de ahí, Sasuke logro escapar y darle un patada a Yoroi causando que se alejara, este con mucha rabia se lanzo nuevamente al ataque pero Sasuke fue más rápido y con una patada desde abajo hacia su mandíbula lo alzo por los aires, para que el Uchiha apareciera detrás de Yoroi. Sasuke, el Uchiha lanzo una patada que Yoroi fue capaz de detener, Sasuke intento dar otra patada al costado contrario cosa que Yoroi noto colocando su brazo como protección. Pero resulto ser una finta ya que Sasuke uso fue su antebrazo para darle en la cara al gennin oponente causando que fuera hacia abajo. Sasuke lanzo otro puño hacia el estomago de Yoroi recibiendo el daño para que el Uchiha diera una vuelta y lanzara ahora una patada en todo el estomago causando que chocara fuertemente contra el suelo por la cercanía que tenia Yoroi con este.

Sasuke salió hacia atrás dando un giro quedando en el suelo igual que Yoroi, en las tribunas Lee estaba increíblemente sorprendido puesto que el Uchiha había copiado su loto primario. Sasuke se empezó a poner de pie lentamente jadeante, Hayate fue a ver a Yoroi y este mostraba síntomas de desmayo dando como ganador al Uchiha. En las tribunas Ino y Sakura gritaban emocionadas por la victoria tan genial del Uchiha, Narumi y Menma miraron con aburrimiento aquel encuentro igual que Reikoku y sus hermanos, por otro lado el sensei de los gemelos estaba orgulloso del Uchiha. Este desapareció y apareció a un lado de Sasuke tomando su hombro y diciéndole algo al oído, después ambos se retiraron a la enfermería.

— El siguiente combate empezara pronto — hablo Hayate para que todos prestaran atención a la pantalla que nuevamente mostraba nombres al azar, hasta que se detuvo en dos — Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze vs Ino Yamanaka — expreso Hayate mencionando a las dos concursantes.

La Yamanaka no pudo maldecir mas su suerte, no podía tocarle alguna otra oponente con alguna minima posibilidad de ganar, le toco justamente a la única persona de entre todos los participantes que no sería capaz de vencer en sueños, Narumi también bufo molesta por saber que no le toco con la de pelo blanco, quien si mal no recordaba se llamaba Aisupu, o como sea, ella se dirigió calmadamente a la zona de enfrenamiento para acabar rápido, aunque ni tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo.

— Me rindo — la voz de Ino causo una decepción en casi todas las personas por ni siquiera intentar luchar contra la Uzumaki, quien bufo más molesta aun y en un parpadeo volvió al lado de su hermano.

— Bueno, como Ino se rindió, la ganadora es Narumi, vayamos con el siguiente — hablo Hayate observando la pantalla mostrando nombres nuevamente, hasta detenerse — Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi — llamo a los siguientes combatientes quienes bajaron, aunque uno con mirada perezosa y sin muchas ganas de estar en ese sitio — Empiecen — dijo Hayate dando inicio al combate.

Decir que el combate fue emocionante era mentir con creces, solo habladurías por parte del Nara quien al final logro engañar a la mujer de Oto causando que golpeara su cabeza fuerte contra el muro dejándola en la inconsciencia dejando como ganador al Nara. El siguiente combate fui igual o peor que el anterior, entre la gennin de Suna, Sabaku no Temari y la gennin de Konoha Tenten, la chica especialista en armas no tuvo oportunidad contra la de Suna quien en un breve instante la venció dejando mas decepcionado a la audiencia por tal nivel bajo.

El siguiente combate parecía ser interesante, puesto que era entre dos gennin de la hoja y de un mismo clan, los primos Hyuga Neji y Hinata, uno de la rama secundaria y otra de la rama primaria. El Hyuga se duro un buen rato dándole un sermón a la Hyuga de porque su odio a esta o su odio a la rama primaria y demás cosas que causaban sueño. Al final le dio una brutal paliza a su prima casi matándola. Por fortuna los Sensei intervinieron, entre ellos Kakashi quien había vuelto, para evitar que el Hyuga diera el golpe final.

— Siguiente combate — expreso Hayate tosiendo un poco mirando la pantalla hasta que esta se detuvo — Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sai — llamo el hombre a los jóvenes para que se acercaran.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras para ir a la zona de batalla, cuando estaba en posición Hayate dio el buen visto para iniciar la batalla, Sai en ese instante no tenia su sonrisa falsa cosa que hacía pensar que estaba tomando en serio al Uzumaki. Rápidamente saco un rollo y una pluma donde empezó a dibujar a una gran velocidad.

— **Ninpou: Chougyuu Guga** — dijo el muchacho pálido.

De aquel rollo surgieron unas bestias de tinta negra con apariencia animal como un león, estas corrieron a donde Menma dispuesto a herirlo, pero el Uzumaki simplemente bufo molesto y tomando un kunai se lanzo a las bestias de tinta. Menma pasó a un lado de estas rápidamente y cuando estaba del otro lado las bestias se disiparon para asombro de algunos presentes. Busco a Sai pero no lo miro por algún lado, de pronto su instinto lo hizo alejarse de esa zona lo que hizo justo a tiempo puesto que un ave de tinta donde iba montado Sai lo embistió.

El pálido maldijo haber fracasado ese golpe, pero el Uzumaki era más atento y rápido, Menma empezó a realizar sellos a velocidad.

— **Raiton: Tsuya Akeru** — hablo Menma para un destello nublara la vista de casi todos momentáneamente incluso a Sai. Cuando el pálido recupero la visión no miro al Uzumaki por ningún lado, pero un sonido sobre este lo alerto y miro arriba suyo observando al Uzumaki con su puño cubierto de rayos listo para impactar en Sai — **Raiton: Raiken** — el puño eléctrico impacto con suma fuerza en Sai causando que su cuerpo recibiera daño eléctrico también, el ave de tinta desapareció y Sai salió volando a uno de los muros impactado fuertemente contra este.

El gennin de Konoha intento levantarse pero la estática paralizo su cuerpo haciéndole imposible moverse, Hayate prefirió mejor acabar el combate y darle la victoria a Menma quien solo bufo de aburrimiento y se fue a la par de su hermana quien sonrió ante aquel combate. Sai fue llevado a la enfermería para dar paso a la siguiente batalla, el panel empezó a mostrar nombres hasta detenerse.

— Aisuru vs Sakura Haruno — nombro a las participantes., Aisuru maldijo bajo por quien le toco y Sakura estaba con esperanzas de ganar, ambas femeninas llegaron a la zona de batalla y se miraban directamente, una con una sonrisa confiada y otra con aburrimiento — Empiecen — dijo Hayate.

— ¡Menma-kun! — grito chillonamente la Haruno — ¡Mirame barres el piso con esta cualquiera! — expreso la Haruno con una sonrisa para girar su rostro donde Aisuru pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en toda la cara.

Todos quedaron mudos al ver el golpe, pero si eso no fuera suficiente una increíble onda de choque surgió detrás de la cabeza de Sakura que desquebrajo el suelo además de mandar a volar a la Haruno estampándola contra el muro y de paso enterrándola en este, Aisuru en un parpadeo apareció donde Sakura y pateo el estomago de la Haruno la cual increíblemente y para horror de muchos traspaso el muro completamente mandándola a otra habitación. Hayate se apresuro a detener el encuentro antes de que la Haruno muriera, fue a ver el estado de la chica y por mucho alivio solo estaba desmayada. Declaro ganadora a Aisuru quien subió y se coloco a costado de sus hermanos.

Luego de llevar a la Haruno a la zona de cura, Hayate procedió a empezar el siguiente combate, todos miraban a la chica de pelo blanco por lo brutal que fue con Sakura quien seguramente ni supo que la golpeo. Narumi ahora sentía mas inmensas ganas de pelear contra la pelo blanco, y Menma de hacerla parte de su harem privado. Los demás jounin sensei se preguntaba quienes eran esos chicos y porque eran tan fuertes, la sensei del equipo donde Sakura estaba no esperaba ver aquella paliza.

— El siguiente combate será entre…— dijo Hayate mirando la pantalla que se detuvo nuevamente — Aburame Shino vs Senshi — expreso Hayate llamando a los contrincantes.

Los dos mencionados bajaron a la arena y estaban listos para el enfrentamiento, Hayate dio la orden y los dos empezaron su ataque. Shino lanzo sus bichos para atrapar a Senshi y drenar su chakra para así vencer, pero jamás pensó la velocidad del muchacho que estaba frente a su persona y ni siquiera Shino había sacado las manos de su abrigo. Un fuerte rodillazo saco el aire al Aburame y un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo volar, Senshi apareció justo en la trayectoria donde iba el Aburame. Senshi levanto el brazo y en cámara lenta se miraba pasar al Aburame a un lado de Senshi, pero antes de que este pasara por completo Senshi le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago estampándolo en el suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate dejando como ganador al chico. Los enfermeros llevaron al Aburame a la enfermería.

— Próximo combate — mientras Hayate miraba quienes eran los próximos combatientes, los Jounin tenían gran curiosidad por los tres jóvenes de aldea desconocida, entre ellos Minato quien empezaba a dudar de si fue una buena opción dejarlo estar en el examen, el panel se detuvo mostrando los siguientes nombres — Sabaku no Kankuro vs Musumi — llamo Hayate a los participantes.

Los dos se prepararon y Hayate dio el inicio, el encuentro pareció favorecer al de lentes claros quien capturo al de Suna, pero resulto que quien estuvo estrangulando era una marioneta que lo aprisiono causándole daño. Kankuro surgió del objeto en vendas y le ordeno al de lentes rendirse cosa que este hizo haciendo otra aburrida batalla.

— Proximo combate — Hayate miro la pantalla los nombres que salieron — Fureku vs Zaku Abumi — Hayate ordeno a los participantes bajar, ambos lo hicieron colocándose frente a frente, Hayate dio el buen visto iniciando el combate a pesar de que tuviera ambos brazos vendados.

Fureku desvaino una katana que tenia y miro a su oponente quien sonrió y saco uno de sus brazos apuntando a Fureku. La ninja de Konoha miro al de Oto y le pidió seriamente que se rindiera. El de Oto rio con malicia y lanzo su ataque de sonido para vencer a su oponente, pero ni bien lanzo su ataque a una velocidad increíble Fureku apareció cerca del Zaku y su arma se movió hacia arriba. La ninja de Konoha apareció tras Zaku quien se quedo estático en la zona. Hayate iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero se cayó al ver como el brazo extendido de Zaku se desprendió soltando sangre por todos lados y además un profundo corte en el pecho apareció también.

— Le pedí amablemente que se rindiera — dijo Fureku para envainar su espada y empezar a caminar a las escaleras, Hayate declaro ganadora a Fureku y mando urgentemente a los enfermeros para entender a Zaku.

Fureku se posiciono al lado de su sensei para mirar la zona de batalla, su profesor sonrió al ver que al menos una de sus alumnas pasara a la ronda final, aunque ella sabía que podía hacerlo de una forma menos cruel, pero bueno.

El siguiente combate fue sencillo para el último ninja de Oto, quien fácilmente venció a Chouji Akimichi. El siguiente combate fue el más intenso y mejor de todos, donde uno solo de aquellos novato probo demostrar estar a una altura increíble, el encuentro entre Rock Lee y Sabaku no Gaara causo emoción en los que aun se mantenían en las gradas quienes hace mucho no miraban una batalla tan intensa entre Gennin donde por muy poco el de Suna obtuvo la victoria. Naruto sonrió al recordar a su compañero de entrenamiento Rock Lee y también por ver lo fuerte que era actualmente. Ya solo restaban dos personas por luchar, Reikoku y Kiba Inuzuka.

— Por favor árbitro acabe este encuentro de una vez, es obvio que yo ganare — expreso Kiba con arrogancia mientras su Sensei suspiraba.

— No deberías subestimar a tu oponente — dijo con una sonrisa aReikoku observando a su adversario quien rio sonoramente.

— Ni me harás sudar, Akamaru acabemos esto — dijo el hombre perro a su compañero quien no se movido ni respondió — ¿Akamaru? — llamo nuevamente Kiba a su compañero canino quien simplemente se fue corriendo a las gradas ante la mirada atenta de todos — ¡¿Qué demonios?! — expreso sorprendido Kiba, y no era el único puesto que su Sensei quedo muda por la acción del perro.

— Tu perro es más inteligente que tu parece — bromeo Reikoku, Kiba se enfureció y arremetió contra el pelo rubio, el muchacho avanzo un paso y apareció detrás de Kiba en un parpadeo para asombro de todos, incluso de Fureku que mostro la sorpresa es su rostro — Termino — explico Naruto.

Kiba se quedo paralizado un momento, hasta que este empezó a mover su cuerpo de distintas formas como si lo estuvieran golpeando miles de veces causando que su cuerpo se elevara lentamente. La ráfaga invisible de golpes se detuvo y Kiba cayó al suelo desmayado y sangrando. Las personas quedaron en shock ante aquella brutal paliza realizada en un solo minuto. Luego de llevar a Kiba al hospital, los restante participantes que lograron pasar estaban ante el Hokague quien les dio un breve discurso y les dijo que la ronda final seria dentro de un mes, tiempo suficiente para pulir sus habilidades y que ese día se darían a conocer contra quien se enfrentarían cada quien.

Todos empezaron a retirarse Reikoku junto con sus hermanos iban camino a comer algo rico puesto que tenían mucha hambre, luego irían a entrenar. Sentían que el próximo encuentro no sería nada sencillo así que era hora de perfeccionar sus habilidades a un nivel mejor. Con eso en mente se fueron con su padre a disfrutar de una buena cena.

 **Zona alejada de Konoha.**

En una zona alejada de la aldea, se apreciaba la silueta de dos personas cubiertos por unas túnicas, repentinamente entre las sombras apareció otra persona cubierta igualmente por una túnica quien se acerco a la fogata que estaba en el momento y se sentó en un tronco cercano.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto uno de ellos con voz seria y fría.

— Ya terminaron las primeras fases, la segunda será dentro de un mes — explico la persona que recién llego.

— Bien, atacaremos en ese mes cuando estén todos centrados en la ronda final — respondió la misma voz fría y seria.

Luego de eso quedo el ambiente silencioso del lugar, Reikoku y sus hermanos habían superado fácilmente cada una de las pruebas, ahora tocaba enfrentar la ultima de todas que sería dentro de un mes, sin saber que en dicho encuentro deberán mostrar más su poder y capacidades. Y también desconociendo que unas personas causaran un caos en este evento donde la aldea entera estará presente.

— Mamá…quiero sangre…—

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 1 (** Rave-up Tonight- Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)

 **All right?**

 **Dancing floor for you is ready**

 **Step on a step**

 **Don't be so shy**

 **Carry on**

 **Dance with us!**

 **Stomp hard on (the) beat**

 **Let's start together**

 **Dive into the bass drums you hear**

 **This shit is still just a damn warm up you know**

 **Oh! Let us get high now!**

 **Oh! Let us get extremely high right now!**

(La imagen muestra a Aisuru ponerse ropa para salir, esta se va arreglando y colocándose objetos, abriendo la puerta sale y una luz la ilumina, afuera están sus hermanos, esta sale hacia donde ellos y los tres se van felizmente al parecer era de noche.)

 **"Damn it"**

 **She is still not turning back to me today**

 **I can never be honest to myself**

 **I'm about to give it all up after all**

 **The day I was waiting for**

 **It's (the) day I was waiting for**

 **The moment suddenly appeared**

 **When I stood on that low stage**

 **You were there in the front row of the crowd!**

(La imagen cambia a Aisuru en una pista empezando a bailar lentamente y con pose suaves, de pronto se le acerca Reikoku empezando a bailar con ella seguido de Kenshi, los tres empiezan a bailar mejor, de la nada sale Kuranari empezando a bailar igualmente causando risa en todos.)

 **All right?**

 **Dancing floor for you is ready**

 **Step on a step**

 **Don't be so shy**

 **Carry on**

 **Dance with us!**

 **Stomp hard on (the) beat**

 **Let's start together**

 **I just want to see your biggest smile**

 **Might seem like a dream but it ain't, it is here**

 **Oh yeah! let us get high now!**

(Ahora se muestran imágenes aleatoria de los cuatro disfrutando en lo que parecía una especie de zona de fiestas, mostrando fondos donde se ven a los chicos sonrientes y unas donde cantaban al Karaoke, al final la imagen muestra a Aisuru mirando dichas fotos hasta que se ven a sus hermanos tras ellas, los tres sonríen y la imagen termina ahí.)

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno eso habrá sido todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me agradezcan lo largo, bueno aun mantengo el solo una pareja, pero puede que cambie en el futuro, haber quien me manda una OC genial que pueda incluir en la historia así que inicio el concurso.

 **"Mándame tu OC"**

 **Sencillo lo que debes hacer, darme nombre, imagen y una breve descripción, no acepto Uchihas ni Hyugas, que Ninguno de los hermanos tendrá algo que ver con uno de ellos, y que tengan habilidades únicas mejor. Las tres mejores aparecerán en mi fic, su personalidad que sea breve.**

Bueno sería todo por el momento, me despido y les saluda Yuuru! "desaparece en humo"

PD: Si se fijan existen escenas que no mencione, como una donde los de Oto atacan a los gemelos y Sasuke y este libera el poder sello, no lo meti porque no lo vi necesario.


	8. Ultima prueba (Part I) Maldicion vs Lava

Hola damas y caballeros, aunque más caballeros porque no noto muchas chicas. En fin, hola a todo el mundo, nuevamente les saluda Ykex. Creador original de este fic. Autor, escritor y el más genial de todos. En fin, nuevamente les traigo la tan querida continuación con lo que muchos deseaban ver. El combate entre el trió de arrogantes contra el trió de héroes. Al fin ah llegado el día donde los que lograron pasar las tres primeras pruebas del examen deberán enfrentar la ultima. Bueno, no realizare más spoirle. Empecemos. Agradezco a cada persona que haya comentado y le guste mi fic, de corazon, muchas gracias.

Hikari-chan: Ambos personajes son geniales, pensare en incluirlos y permitas que cambie algo su actitud.

 **Opening 1 (Just Awaken- Fear and loathing in las vegas)  
 **kasanatteta mune no oto  
yusabutte mo kikoenai **  
kobore ochita PIISU **

(Se aprecia la imagen de un rubio pequeño estando de espalda, al frente se muestra un hogar lleno de gentes y música en un ambiente festivo, de forma imprevista la imagen cambia mostrando a tres personas delante del rubio, un hombre, un niño y una niña, el rubio sale corriendo hacia donde están ellos, aparece el titulo)  
 **  
 **NARUTO, EL MAESTRO DE LOS REPTILES****

 **konna nichijou no yuutsu sae  
tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura **

(La imagen muestra a un rubio más grande sonriente mirando a la pantalla, de pronto una mano toma la cámara para que lo enfoque mostrando a un pelinegro, la cámara se mueve hacia una hermosa joven de pelo gris y blanco, luego aparecen ambos chicos y detrás de ellos sale un hombre adulto. Los tres sonríen a la cámara.)  
 **  
 **Life filled with vanity  
Colors have faded  
Things you desire exist here  
Flee from this colorless world**  
**  
(La imagen ahora cambia a dos chicos, un pelinegro y una chica pelo rojo, ambos pegados de espalda mirando hacia distintos lados, detrás de ellos aparecen las imágenes de varios personajes más. De pronto la imagen cambia a un ser encapuchado y delante de ellos tres jóvenes con sus caras cubiertos por una sombra dejando solo su boca a la vista, uno con una sonrisa grande, otra con una leve y la otra seria, de pronto un brillo rojizo aparece en donde puede estar el ojo de la chica que no sonreía.)  
 ** **  
tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei  
arainagaraseta shoki shoudou o  
yobisamashite hashiridase**  
**  
(La imagen muestran al pelinegro combatiendo con otro en una especie de arena mientras que uno soltar una gran bola de fuego y el otro lo desvanece con un puño mostrando la sonrisa del pelinegro con mechones rojos. La imagen cambia ahora un combate entre la pelo gris con la de rojo ambas lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra.)  
 **  
tsutanai kotoba  
omou mama ni tsunagu yo  
ano hi no kodou o  
wasurenaide **

(La imagen ahora cambia al rubio en combate contra uno de pelo negro ambos en una intensa contienda, de pronto la imagen cambia ahora en una zona boscosa donde el rubio pelea con una joven seria ambos chocando sus armas y mirándose a los ojos, la imagen sube mostrando a dos seres colosales dándose un poderoso puñetazo causando una ráfaga de aire que nubla la pantalla)  
 **  
 **Oh my lord, it's gone！！  
What shall I do？  
Pieces I had have fell apart  
Where do you belong？  
Where should I aim (for)？  
Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart ****

(Ahora se ve la imagen del rubio, detrás de este aparecen el de pelo negro con mechones y la de pelo blanco sonrientes mirando la pantalla, detrás el hombre mayor también, y los costados los gemelos y los tres chicos mientras al fondo se nota al hombre de capucha mostrando su boca)

 **Capitulo 7.**

 **Ultima prueba (Parte I)**

 **Maldición vs Lava.**

El mes proporcionado para entrenar y prepararse para la última prueba de los exámenes Chunnin había concluido. Hoy sería el día en que los participantes más fuertes se enfrentarían para decidir de una vez por todas quien subiría de rango adquiriendo misiones más altas y obviamente mejor pagadas. En este tiempo los últimos Gennin en pie pulieron sus habilidades y mejoraron sus técnicas para hacer frente a quien fuese su enemigo. Después de todo desconocían totalmente con cuál de los restantes shinobis tendrían su enfrentamiento.

El estadio más grande de Konoha empezaba a llenarse de gente en la espera de un espectáculo digno de verse. Se obtuvo un a favor de realizar la etapa culminante de los exámenes frente a la vista de toda Konoha, es decir, sus habitantes. Razón por la cual los negocios se mantenían cerrados por el evento que se estaba realizando.

Luego de un corto periodo de espera, los ultimo participantes capaces de ser Chunnin estaban en el centro de aquel coliseo donde ante la vista de tanto civiles como ninjas darían un espectáculo y demostrarían sus habilidades. En el palco de aquel estadio se encontraba el Hokage junto a su amada esposa. A su costado el representante de la aldea de Sunakagure no Sato. El Kazekage. Invitado especial a ver estos encuentros donde sus tres hijos habían llegado a la etapa final.

En el centro de la arena estaban Menma, Narumi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Fureku, Reikoku, Senshi y Aisuru. Siendo Uchiha Sasuke y el chico del sonido los ausentes en ese momento. Frente a su persona estaba quien seguramente haría de réferi en los encuentros. El bullicio de la gente adornaba el lugar, pidiendo a gritos que los encuentros empezaran para disfrutar de lo que serian apasionantes combates. Más aun, deseando ver en acción a los prodigios gemelos. Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar la voz de Minato. Quien procedió a dar un leve discurso.

— ¡Hoy, se llevara a cabo la etapa final de estos exámenes! ¡Donde el ganador o perdedor podrán ser capaces de ascender a Chunnin! — aquellas palabras despertó duda en algunos participantes — La idea de este encuentro es que demuestren sus habilidades y den el todo en cada batalla, aunque lleguen a perder, si su actuación y nivel nos hace pensar que merecen ser Chunnin, serán ascendidos — Minato había explicado aquella noticia dando a entender el punto de sus palabras — Bueno ¡Que de inicio la prueba final! — grito con ánimos el rubio mirando a sus dos retoños quienes no apartaban la mirada de los hermanos quienes se mantenían con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente la queja de una persona llamo la atención de todos, Temari había preguntando la razón de no haber revelado a los oponentes que deberían enfrentar para la prueba, por lo menos lograrían crear una mejor táctica para hacerles frente. Minato estaba listo para responder aquella pregunta de forma que la chica entendiera. Pero la voz grave de alguien interrumpió sus palabras.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? — aquellas toscas palabras provenían de Senshi quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. Temari lo miro con mala cara — Creo que los ninjas de Suna merecen tener mejor entrenamiento en sus cerebros porque noto lo idiotas que son — las palabras de Senshi causaron ira en los dos hermanos, mientras que el menor de Suna se mantenía estoico.

— Lo que mi hermano trata de decir, es que la razón es obvia — procedió a explicar Reikoku sin mirarlos — Si estas en una misión, nunca sabrás con qué clase de enemigo te toparas, aunque nos den una detalle increíble de uno ¿Qué nos asegura que otro del cual no conocemos no aparecerá? — las preguntas realizadas por Reikoku hicieron entrar en razón a la chica de Suna — Me alegra que hayas captado rápido. Nunca se está preparado para enfrentar a un enemigo especifico, debes estarlo para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo, por esa razón nuestro "querido" Hokage no dio información, así no tendríamos ventajas y tendríamos que prepararnos para luchar contra cualquiera de aquí — finalizo la explicación. Minato tuvo que mantener su postura serena, aunque en su interior estaba sorprendido de lo inteligente que era ese muchacho.

Los espectadores miraban con curiosidad al trió de jóvenes que estaba presentes, ya tenían unos días siendo visto rondar por la aldea y no tenían ningún símbolo o banda que los relacionara con alguna aldea. Luego de aquello el Hokage procedió a tomar asiento nuevamente y le dio un asentimiento al hombre de abajo que mordisqueaba un palillo en su boca. El cual también asintió. Con la vestimenta reglamentaria Jounin y un pañuelo en su cabeza.

— Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui, seré el arbitro en cada encuentro, espero que entiendan las reglas son iguales que la vez que se enfrentaron hace un mes, si un oponente no puede continuar, se rinde o veo necesario detener el encuentro, el otro gana. También existe la posibilidad de victoria si matan a su rival, aunque no creo que quieran eso ¿No? — explico quien haría de réferi con algo de aburrimiento en su voz buscando darle temor a los chicos, lastimosamente ninguno mostró signos de ello y se mantuvieron neutrales _— "Maldición, estos jóvenes de hoy en día no se asustan con nada" —_ pensó el ninja mientras suspiraba — Bueno aun restan dos personajes por aparecer, pero como ellos están pautados para dos o tres combates después, daremos inicio, los que nombrare actualmente deben quedarse, los demás a las gradas de los concursantes — volvió a explicar el hombre con tono neutro para tomar una lista y observar los primero combatientes — Neji Hyuga vs Fureku, favor de los mencionados permanecer la arena — ambos muchachos se miraron ligeramente, los demás tomaron rumbo a la zona de espera.

Ambos estaban frente a frente mirándose directamente a los ojos. Fureku conocía el poder los Hyugas, aunque todo poder tiene debilidad, solo debía evitar ser golpeada por los Junke del Hyuga y atacar rápidamente aprovechando su velocidad. Neji por otro lado sonrió con arrogancia al presenciar a su oponente. Genma miro que ambos estén preparados y alzando su mano para bajarla rápidamente dio inicio al primer encuentro, uno que el público esperase fuera emocionante conociendo la reputación de los Hyuga.

— Deberías rendirte — el Hyuga empezó una conversación mientras cerraba los ojos — Tu destino es perder ante mí, no tienes oportunidad de vencerme — las palabras secas y frías de Neji buscaban herir el orgullo de la chica quien se mantuvo quieta escuchando a su adversario. En la zona de espera, Reikoku ya sentía ganas de mole a palos al Hyuga. Pero sonrió levemente siendo notado por sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué te causa risa, Reikoku? — pregunto Senshi observando con serenidad la charla del destino que le daba el Hyuga a la chica.

— No es nada, solo que veremos como el orgullo del Hyuga cae a pedazos — expreso con una sonrisa más grande Reikoku llamando la atención de los que estaban en el mismo lugar.

— Neji es bastante arrogante, pero es muy fuerte, además esa chica no demostró nunca tener talento en algo — fueron las palabras de Narumi quien se entrometió en la conversación de los hermanos.

— El hecho que no lo demostrara no significa que no tuviera talento, además, eres la menos indicada de decirle arrogante a una persona — las palabras frias de Reikoku causaron un bufido molesto en la chica quien se giro y volvió a tomar rumbo al lado de Menma.

El público empezó a murmurar por el hecho de que ya tenían como 20 minutos que el combate había iniciado y solo escuchaban parlotear al Hyuga, parecer que en su reputación debería incluir también "Muy habladores". Minato igualmente miraba esto con aburrimiento puesto que la idea era ver habilidades de lucha, no de habla. Suspiro con pesar y estaba listo para decir algo pero su voz nuevamente fue cortada.

— ¿Ya finalizaste tu chachara? — pregunto con seriedad Fureku mientras desvainaba su espada — Estamos en un combate si no te has fijado, así que mejor deja de hablar y pelea en serio, o deberé matarte — las palabras fuertes de la chica causaron emoción en el publico. Neji guardo silencio y se posiciono para la lucha.

Por un breve momento ninguno hizo algún movimiento, luego de un instante Fureku desapareció de la vista del Hyuga dejándolo increíblemente sorprendido. Esa velocidad era comparable a la de Lee con pesa. Solo observo el filo de la Katana dirigiéndose a su persona, aunque pudo reaccionar a tiempo esquivando aquella hoja mortal. Neji activo su Dounjutsu para no ser sorprendió nuevamente.

Fureku intento nuevamente atacar aprovechando su velocidad pero el Hyuga logro reaccionar mejor y con un Kunai bloqueando la estocada de Fureku quien empezó una danza de estocadas y cortes que mantenían al Hyuga en aprietos al no saber cómo defenderse ante tales movimientos. El público miraba con emoción como la chica estaba acorralando al Hyuga. En la zona de espera los demás participantes que eran de Konoha se sorprendieron ante la habilidad que Fureku demostraba con la espada. Su sensei, quien estaba en las gradas junto a Sai y Sakura, miraba con orgullo a su mejor alumna.

 _— "Esa chica tiene un manejo increíble de la espada, seguramente fue amaestrada en el Kenjutsu desde niña" —_ eran los pensamientos actuales de Reikoku quien miraba a la chica _— "Además, sus movimientos son ágiles, rápidos y se mueve de tal forma que pareciera danzar, sin duda alguna…" —_ seguía pensando el rubio.

La pelo verde logro arrinconar al Hyuga contra la pared lanzando estocadas por doquier causando cortes en el cuerpo del muchacho que por una muy bizarra razón no podía seguir mejor los movimientos de su oponente que parecía acercarse cada vez mas. Fureke en un rápido movimiento logro quitarle el Kunai de la mano a Neji y lo dejo a su merced para darle un ataque de cortes.

 _— "¡Un estilo de espadachín hermosamente mortal!" —_ fue el pensar de Reikoku mientras daba una sonrisa al notar como el Hyuga estaba a merced de Fureku y que estaba ya se preparo para darle el golpe de gracia. Hubiera funcionado pero ocurrió algo inesperado.

— **¡Kaiten!** — repentinamente la espada de Fureku se encontró con una cúpula rotatoria que no era capaz de traspasar, aquella cúpula incluso lanzo un fuerte impulso que causo a la chica retroceder mirando con asombro aquella extraña técnica. En las gradas, el patriarca del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, miraba con asombro como uno de la rama secundaria realizaba una técnica de ese nivel.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — se pregunto Fureku observando una zona de su ropa rasgada por aquella cúpula de chakra.

— ¿Sorprendida? — las palabras arrogantes de Neji resonaron por todo el estadio — Este es el Kaiten, la fuerza impenetrable del clan Hyuga, nada es capaz de romper esta barrera, no importa cuántas veces ataques, no serás capaz de eso — la presentación y nivel de aquella técnica realmente no sorprendieron a Fureku.

— Toda técnica posee una debilidad — respondió ante aquellas palabras la chica para colocarse nuevamente en pose de batalla. Neji simplemente sonrió y se preparo igualmente adoptando la pose característica de su clan.

Fureku nuevamente se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra su oponente quien mantenía su sonrisa, antes de que le chica lograra el cometido de cortar al Hyuga este realizo su Kaiten deteniendo el ataque de Fureku quien nuevamente hacia un esfuerzo por superar aquella barrera giratoria. De forma imprevista esta se anulo dejando levemente impactada a Fureku la cual por el impulso causo que su cuerpo fuera hacia adelante. Neji se movió hacia un lado rápidamente y acerco su palma al pecho de la chica dándole fuertemente en este.

Fureku dio una mueca de dolor y fue impulsada hacia atrás, logro por poco mantenerse estable mientras sujetaba la zona golpeada. Neji aun se mantenía sonriente al ver que su plan había resultado. En las gradas Sakura gritaba a su compañera que luchara mejor. Mientras que su Sensei se mantenía serio.

Reikoku miraba interesando lo que haría la chica puesto que había recibido un Junke directo en una zona delicada. Por fortuna aquella fuerza no pareció ser tanta como para causarle problemas a la chica. Fureku se logro recomponer a tiempo para estar nuevamente en pose de batalla.

— Te dije que no ibas a ser capaz de atravesar mi Kaiten — las palabras arrogantes del Hyuga causaron leve molestia en la chica.

— Ciertamente, mi fuerza física no es tanta para superarlo, entonces — lentamente fue envainando su espada y cerrando los ojos aun en una pose de combate.

— Buena elección, rendirse es lo mejor para alguien cuyo destino era perder — al ver aquel acto el Hyuga pensó que la chica se había rendido, por esa razón aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

— Tu chakra no es infinito, tal vez con fuerza física no supere tu barrera, pero…— con su mano firmemente tomando la empuñadura de su Katana, miro hacia el Hyuga — Esto si será capaz — expreso con una leve sonrisa dejando con dudas al Hyuga — **Samuraisutairu, chūkan reberu:** …—aquellas palabras dejaron mudo al Hyuga quien rápidamente se preparo para un ataque — **¡Mikadzukike!** —

Al finalizar aquellas palabras desvaino su Katana dando un corte hacia arriba, lo sorprendente fue ver una especie de media luna de tono azulado que se dirigió con rapidez al Hyuga que no se espero dicho jutsu. Al fijarse que la rapidez del ataque era mucha y que el asombro le quito tiempo de reacción, no tuvo más remedio que usar su Kaiten. El impacto del ataque fue tal que una onda de choque se sintió mientras aquel movimiento luchaba por superar al domo giratorio. Increíblemente se miraba como el ataque se abría poco a poco camino. Neji bufo molesto y empleo mas chakra y rotación al Kaiten logrando así finalmente repeler el jutsu.

 _— "Maldita sea, use mas chakra del necesario y ahora estoy cansándome" —_ eran los pensares del Hyuga quien respiraba ligeramente agitado por el uso excesivo del Kaiten y el Byakugan.

— Tal parece estas llegando a tu limite, será mejor que te rindas, solamente use una cantidad mínima de chakra, si deseo puedo realizar 20 veces la misma técnica — explico Fureku buscando la rendición del Hyuga.

— ¡No me vaciles zorra! — rugió en furia Neji perdiendo su compostura y lanzándose al ataque. Fureku suspiro y envaino su espada nuevamente para mirar al Hyuga _— "Volvera a realizar ese ataque, solo debo esquivarlo y…" —_ las palabras de Neji en sus pensamientos quedaron en shock al ver como el ataque ya estaba a escasos segundos de darle _— "¡Maldita sea es muy rápida!" —_ grito en su mente.

El Hyuga solo tuvo tiempo de realizar el Kaiten para mantener el ataque a rayas, pero este lentamente iba traspasando la barrera del Hyuga quien hacia un mayor esfuerzo para mantenerla. Fureku envaino su espada nuevamente y volvió a desvainarla realizando otro ataque que choco fuertemente contra el que estaba luchando para superar el domo. Neji lanzo un quejido de dolor al sentir más fuerza tratando de superar su barrera.

— **Samuraisutairu, Chūkan reberu…** — Fureku coloco su espada en línea recta frente a tu rostro mientras sujetaba el mango con su mano derecha y hacia ligera presión con la izquierda. Movió lentamente su espada a un costando obteniendo una posición de apuñalamiento — **¡Kyūki-atsu!** — a una gran velocidad se encontraba frente a las dos media luna que lanzo las cuales formaron una X que luchaba por superar el domo. Con fuerza clavo la punta de la espada en el medio de su ataque creando un impulso extra.

El resultado fue ver la barrera ceder completamente y un Neji con miedo en su rostro mirando el potente ataque que iba a su persona. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el inevitable final. Luego de unos segundos de no sentir nada abrió su ojo izquierdo para notar a Fureku frente a su persona con la punta de su Katana en dirección al cuello de Neji.

— Yo gano — fueron las toscas palabras de la chica dejando mudo a Neji.

— ¡La ganadora es Fureku! — grito Genma dando el nombre del ganador, Neji obviamente estaba con falta de chakra y no sería capaz de hacerle frente a una persona que se mostraba en mejores condiciones. El publico salto en bullicio ante la sorpresa de ver ganar a una chica aun Hyuga quienes se consideraban hoy en día el segundo clan más fuerte de Konoha.

La chica envaino su espada para tomar camino a las escaleras que daban lugar a la zona de descanso. Mientras que Neji era llevado a la enfermería. Fureku pasó a un lado de los gemelos los cuales la miraron de reojo. Sin impórtale eso siguió su camino pasando ahora donde estaban Reikoku y sus hermanos. Este la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

— Estuviste genial, tienes un manejo de la espada increíble, aunque no debías contenerte con el chico del destino — bromeo Reikoku causando un deje de sorpresa en la chica. Esta se recompuso y dio una reverencia como agradecimiento a esas palabras para seguir su ruta y quedar en una parte más apartada de donde estaban los demás.

— Siguiente combate, Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari — Genma dio nuevamente los nombres que darían comienzo al segundo encuentro. Los dos jóvenes bajaron lentamente, una confiada en ganar con facilidad y otro con mucha pereza de estar en ese sitio. Genma miro a ambos chicos y al verlos preparados dio inicio al encuentro.

Ambos jóvenes se observaban analizándose detenidamente, teniendo pobremente conocimiento uno del otro. Temari sabía que el chico manejaba las sombras y también jugaba con la mente de las personas. Mientras que Shikamaru no estaba en mejor posición puesto que el combate que observo de ella no fue tan largo como para demostrar sus habilidades, dejándolo en duda sobre qué podía hacer en un momento así. La idea de jugar con su mente usando ese truco de "ya sé que ganare" sonaba igual a lo mismo de Neji sobre el destino, además dudaba que esta rubia fuera torpe como para creer ese truco.

Temari bufo en molestia al ver que el chico no se movía y decidió jugar con él un rato. Repentinamente una fuerte ráfaga de viento inundo el lugar causando que el polvo se levantara. Shikamaru se cubrió como pudo y miro el abanico de la chica notándolo abierto con tres especie de círculos morados. Temari sonrió y tomando su abanico lo agito con fuerza mandando una increíble ráfaga de viento que dio de lleno al inteligente chico quien salió volando. A causa de la fuerza y velocidad en la que iba, el golpe contra el muro del estado fue grande causándole daño. Shikamaru se recompuso como podía y busco un refugio momentáneo ocultándose tras una roca. Cosa que hizo alzar una ceja a la chica.

— Que patético, la única opción que tuvo era ocultarse — bramo en desilusión Senshi esperando mas del inteligente.

— Ambos poseen buena habilidades de largo alcance, la chica de Suna con su abanico crea fuertes ráfagas que pueden alejar a sus enemigos eh igualmente dañarlos, por otro lado el Nara utiliza su sombra como inmovilización, la diferencia es que, una sirve tanto de defensa como ataque, mientras que otro solo sirve de retención — explico Reikoku la situación de cada uno de los que combatían denotando así una clara ventaja en la de Suna.

— Entonces el de piña no tiene oportunidad — fueron las serenas palabras de Aisuru mirando el encuentro.

— Si no posee un As en la manga además de su sombra, en pocas palabras, perderá fácilmente — respondió Senshi igualmente notando la desventaja del Nara en este encuentro.

En el transcurso del encuentro, Shikamaru ideo buenas estrategias que podían conducir a una victoria, tristemente era cierto, solo poseía su atadura de sombras y ningún jutsu de ataque. Explico que su chakra estaba agotándose y sin ninguna otra excusa decidió rendirse. El publico quedo en silencio ante la decisión del chico. Mientras que Temari igualmente se quedo sorprendida porque pensó que ya estaba acabada. Reikoku y sus hermanos dieron una negación. Menma y Narumi se preguntaban donde andaría el culo de pato. Gaara permanecía igualmente serio junto a un nervioso Kankuro. Mientras Fureku bebía un poco de agua.

— Como Shikamaru se ha rendido, la ganadora es Temari — expreso con aburrimiento Genma.

Ambos empezaron a retirarse a la zona de espera, cuando Temari llego al lado de Gaara este le dio una mirada muy seria y fría que helo la sangre de la ninja causando nerviosismo y miedo en ella. Shikamaru simplemente no dijo nada a nadie y espero para ver el otro combate.

— Siguiente combate, Sabaku no Gaara vs Dosu — el mencionado de Suna se vio cubierto de arena para desaparecer de la zona de espera y aparecer en la arena al ser llamado por Gemna. Pasaron varios segundos y Dosu no aparecía — Oigan ¿Se encuentra Dosu ahí? — pregunto el examinador a los que permanecían en la zona de espera quienes negaron — Que problema, bueno como las reglas dicen se esperaran 10 minutos, si el participante no aparece se dará inicio al siguiente encuentro — explico Genma mientras se iba a recostar en un muro.

El tiempo pautado poco a poco se iba agotando, los aldeanos y visistantes de otras aldeas aprovechaban para saciar un poco su hambre comprando bocadillos, mientras que el palco de los Kages se miraba a un Kazekage con una gota en su nuca al ver como esposo y esposa comían melosamente un plato de ramen. En la zona de espera los gemelos igualmente comían dos grandes platos de ramen. Mientras que Reikoku y sus hermanos comían unas frutas. Cuando finalmente el tiempo culmino y Dosu no hizo acto de presencia. Genma dio por ganador a Gaara quien mostro molestia en su rostro. Estaba listo para irse pero el examinador pidió que se quedara puesto que el ganador de este encuentro se enfrentaría contra Sabaku no Kankuro. Quien al escuchar que su oponente era Gaara empezó a temblar fuertemente. Sintió la pesada mirada de su hermano y tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo. Con temor levanto su brazo.

— M-me rindo… — dijo el de Suna sorprendiendo a los espectadores _— "No puedo entablar combate ahora, debo mantenerme fuerte para cuando ocurra lo planeado" —_ pensó Kankuro. Aunque una parte era cierta, otra era el temor de enfrentarse a su hermano.

— Bueno, como Kankuro se rindió, declaro ganador a Gaara — expreso aburridamente Genma, esperaba al menos ver otro combate interesante como el de la chica y el Hyuga. Miro nuevamente la lista y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para mirar a donde está el Hokage. Este sonrió y se levanto.

— Lo tenía todo planeado…— expreso Reikoku con una sonrisa.

— Demasiado obvio diría yo — expreso con aburrimiento Senshi.

— Vamos, seguro que será divertido — fueron las animadas palabras de Aisuru.

— Parece que llego la hora hermano — fueron las sencillas palabras de Narumi sonriendo con malicia.

— Esto será emocionante, al fin alguien con quien emplearme a fondo — Menma sonrió como su hermana mirando a los tres hermanos.

— ¡Gente de Konoha y otras aldeas! — bramo Minato con emoción — ¡Tengo el privilegio de ser el que dará comienzo al combate más esperado y emocionante de los exámenes! — seguía expresando con una sonrisa — ¡Mis hijos Menma y Narumi, dos grandes futuros líderes y shinobis, se enfrentaran en equipo contra un reciente y curioso equipo! ¡El equipo de Reikoku! ¡Espero que disfruten los siguientes encuentros como yo lo deseo igualmente! ¡Sin más que decir! ¡Que empiece el combate final! — finalizo Minato fuertemente ganando un grito y bullicio del publico ensordecedor.

— Uzumaki-Namikaze Menma y Narumi, Sasuke Uchiha vs Reikoku, Senshi y Aisuru, este será el combate final — expreso Genma, ambos gemelos saltaron de las gradas de espera cayendo al campo de batalla mientras que Reikoku y sus hermanos bajaban por las escaleras. Los cinco estaban frente a frente observándose ¿Esperen? ¿Cinco? _— "Falta Uchiha Sasuke" —_ pensó Genma al ver que Sasuke aun no hacia acto de presencia.

— Tal parece que falta el Uchiha, Minato-kun — hablo suavemente curiosa Kushina causando un bufido molesto en Minato.

— ¿Dónde estará Kakashi? Se supone que lo traería a tiempo — bramo con enojo el Hokage.

— Como saben, debemos seguir las reglas, 10 minutos si no apare… — Genma se quedo mudo al ver una explosión de humo. Luego de que esta se disipara se vieron las siluetas de Kakashi y Sasuke Uchiha — Justo a tiempo — expreso Genma, rápidamente explico la situación a Sasuke el cual se sorprendió por ello, pero nuevamente dio una sonrisa arrogante para ir a donde los gemelos y estar al costado de izquierdo de Menma — A pesar de que este combate sea en equipo, tienen libre albedrío de luchar uno vs uno, sin más que agregar ¡empiecen! — bramo Genma dando el inicio del combate.

— Yo iré primero — hablo rápidamente Sasuke mirando seriamente a Senshi quien obviamente noto eso. El Uchiha empezó a caminar lentamente.

— Parece que tienes un novio Senshi-chan — bromeo Reikoku codeando al pelinegro quien se mostro sereno pero molesto.

Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras que sus hermanos y los gemelos tomaban lugares más alejados para presenciar el combate. Fureku miraba igual de atenta puesto que sentía que esos tres no eran normales. Gaara empezó a temblar y mostrar un poco de emoción. Algo en su interior le decía sujetos formidables.

Ambos muchachos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, analizándose detenidamente, Senshi noto la marca maldita que aun adornaba su cuello la cual parecía tener un sello de retención. Pero ese sellado era algo curioso, como si no estuviera hecho para mantener el poder del sello completamente inactivo. Sonrió un poco sabiendo entonces que trabajo tenía. Sasuke igualmente sonrió.

— Me entre mucho este mes para barrer el piso contigo…hoy pagaras la humillación que me hiciste pasar — expreso con seriedad Sasuke, mientras que Senshi recordaba claramente que fue su hermano quien lo hizo comer el polvo.

— Solo trata de no aburrirme — respondió Senshi dejando la pose de brazos cruzados. Sasuke bufo molesto y tomo una pose de pelea.

Ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que la campana invisible y muda sonó dando inicio al combate. Los dos se arrojaron rápidamente empezando un duelo de Taijutsu realmente a un buen nivel. Senshi lanzaba puños y patadas que el Uchiha lograba esquivar y repeler dando este igualmente puñetazos y patadas contra Senshi quien no tenía problemas en detenerlos o esquivarlos.

En un pequeño descuido, Sasuke dejo su defensa abierta cosa que Senshi aprovecho dándole un puñetazo a su costilla derecha causándole dolor. El ataque del chico no finalizo y dio una fuerte patada a la cara del Uchiha que usando su antebrazo logro detener. Aunque la patada le dolió igualmente. Senshi lanzo un derechazo al Uchiha quien solo pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar alejándose unos metros de Senshi.

— Debo admitirlo, eres bueno — expreso Sasuke con ligera arrogancia.

— Igual, pensé que lucharía contra un muñeco de palo, pero pareces tener algo de talento — respondió Senshi con una sonrisa. Sasuke se enfureció y empezó a realizar posiciones de mano.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!** — Sasuke inflo su pecho y expulso varias llamas que iban directo contra Senshi quine bufo de aburrimiento.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunto el chico esquivando fácilmente las bolas de fuego al moverse a un lado. Miro al frente notando una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a su persona _— "¿Así que esas pequeñas bolas de fuego eran distracciones? Nada mal" —_ Senshi sonrió y extendió su mano.

La gran bola de fuego dio de golpe y causo una explosión que retumbo por todo el estadio, la gente salto en bullicio alabando al Uchiha quien miraba a la zona de impacto. En las gradas sus fans femeninas gritaban como putas histéricas por el Uchiha. Este sonrió al pensar que había ganado y estaba listo para llamar al siguiente.

— Debo decirlo, no resultaste ser una pérdida de tiempo — una voz que provenía desde la humera causada por el jutsu se escucho, poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo mostrando el cuerpo intacto de Senshi dejando mudo al Uchiha por verlo sin un rasguño — Pero seamos sinceros ¿Esa era tu mejor técnica? — pregunto el chico con tono de no creer que fuera todo el poder del Uchiha.

Sasuke bufo molesto y nuevamente se fue contra Senshi a un combate e Taijutsu. Extrañamente al principio ambos estaban igualados, pero Senshi empezó a ganar terreno y los golpes llegaban más rápido al Uchiha quien no había podido acertar uno contra el pelinegro de mechones rojos. Una finta de Senshi causo que Sasuke perdiera la concentración recibiendo una patada en el mentón. Alzándolo levemente al aire. Senshi apretó su puño y lanzo un fuerte golpe al estomago de Sasuke quien escupió saliva y sangre por la cantidad de fuerza. El puñetazo fue tal que salió volando a donde los gemelos.

— ¿Eso es todo Sasuke? — pregunto Menma mirando a sus pies al Uchiha. Este empezó a levantarse lentamente aun aturdido por aquel golpe.

— Cállate maldito…esto no acaba aun — la furia en el Uchiha era notorio, alzo su mirada revelando su Sharingan con dos tomoe — Cuando acabe con esos tres, sigues tu maldito Uzumaki — la ira de Sasuke era bien notoria al no impórtale hablar de esa forma a Menma. Quien simplemente lo miro para luego mirar a Senshi.

— Oye ¿Seguirás luchando? — pregunto Senshi mirando al Uchiha quien nuevamente se acerco quedando unos metros lejos del pelinegro de mechones rojos.

— **¡Katon: Faiāpāmuzu!** — los brazos de Sasuke se envolvieron en llamas luego de decir aquellas palabras.

Rápidamente se lanzo contra Senshi quien empezó esquivando los ataques rápidos del Uchiha, pero este al parecer había mejorado porque estaba más cerca de golpearlo. Dedujo que se debía al Sharingan. Logro esquivar un puño en llamas del Uchiha pero quedo a merced de una patada que tuvo que bloquear. Aunque esto le dio una pequeña apertura a su defensa cuando que un puño de fuego diera en su rostro fuertemente y alejándolo del Uchiha. Senshi se tambaleo un poco por el golpe mientras Aisuru y Reikoku miraban eso seriamente. Las gradas estallo de gritos al ver como Sasuke golpeo a Senshi.

— Increíble — expreso Senshi sobando su mejilla — Después de todo no eres una basura — dijo nuevamente enderezándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos — Supongo que tendré que ir con el 40% de mi poder ahora — aquellas palabras causaron mudes en todo el estadio y shock en algunos presentes.

 _— "Esta alardeando, es obvio que peleo con mucho de su poder" —_ pensó Kakashi creyendo que las palabras de Senshi eran mentiras.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquella mentira, y nuevamente se lanzo contra Senshi, este se mantuvo quieto unos momentos, para luego moverse rápidamente a un lado esquivando con mucha facilidad el ataque de Sasuke. Quien se quedo sorprendido. Senshi lanzo un rodillazo que iba al estomago del Uchiha quien por fortuna logro cubrirse con sus brazos, pero un puño dio de lleno a su rostro alejándolo ligeramente. El Uchia bufo con molestia y empezó a realizar sellos.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** — inflando su pecho, expulso una gran bola de fuego que iba directo a Senshi quien realizo sellos a una velocidad increíble.

— **Yöton: Yöbe** —fueron las serenas palabras de Senshi.

Antes de que la bola de fuego diera contra su persona, un muro de lava se levanto frente a Senshi protegiéndolo del jutsu el cual duro unos segundos batallando contra el muro hasta finalmente explotar sin hacer caer la barrera. El Uchiha y los gemelos además de muchos espectadores estaban sorprendidos de ver un jutsu de tal elemento. Senshi hizo caer su muro de lava.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca viste un elemento combinado? — pregunto con tono burlo el chico. Sasuke miro con mala cara a Senshi y empezó a retroceder lentamente realizando sellos.

— ¡Te arrepentirás de enfrentarme! — grito el Uchiha mientras que de su brazo izquierdo empezaban a salir chispas que fueron cubriendo hasta la muñeca dejando su mano completamente llena de electricidad.

— Ese maldito tuerto le enseño esa técnica ¿Eh? — hablo Menma con serenidad, mientras que Narumi tenía una mirada de ligero asombro.

— ¡Cae ante mí…! — Sasuke se impulso a una velocidad increíble mientras su brazo rosaba el suelo que era destruido por la electricidad, cuando estuvo centímetros de llegar subió su brazo en dirección a Senshi — **¡Chidori!** — grito el nombre del jutsu impactado en Senshi.

El ataque fue tal que se vio claramente como el brazo del Uchia atravesaba al pelinegro de lado a lado dejando sorprendida a las personas y con orgasmos a sus fans. El Uchiha sonrió ante su inevitable victoria. Repentinamente empezó a sentir un ardo increíblemente grande en su brazo. Rápidamente lo saco del cuerpo de Senshi notando como este empezaba a derretirse formando una lava ardiente que había quemado el brazo del Uchiha.

— **Yöton: Ocerot Ashi** — la voz detrás de Sasuke le hizo alertarse pero fue tarde al sentir como su carne era desgarrada y un ardor increíble se sentía. El Uchiha dio un fuerte grito de dolor mientras se alejaba aun sintiendo las quemaduras de su brazo y espalda. Miro a su oponente con su mano derecha en forma de garra derretida — ¿Aun quieres seguir luchando, Uchiha? — pregunto Senshi mirando el estado ya deplorable de Sasuke.

— De-desgraciado — bramo Sasuke con ira mientras se colocaba de pie.

— Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad contra mi — volvió a pedir Senshi desapareciendo su garra de lava.

— Cállate… — dijo Sasuke mientras aun temblando y con sus ojos rojos sangre miraba con ira a Senshi — ¡No dejare que nadie se burle de mí! —grito con mucha fuerza mientras empezaba a emanar un aura morada a su alrededor y el sello en su cuello empezaba a expandirse con extrañas marcas — ¡Ni tú, ni el maldito Uzumaki, ni ese rubio! ¡No dejare que se sigan burlado de mí! — exploto el Uchiha siendo rodeado completamente en su cuerpo por esas marcas negras. Los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos ante ello mientras que Reikoku y Aisuru se mantenían serios. Kuranari, quien se mantuvo en las gradas observando desde el inicio, puso una expresión seria en su rostro al ver como el Uchiha usaba aquella marca maldita. Minato igualmente se sorprendió de aquello.

— ¿Así que ahora dependerás de lo que esa víbora te doy? — pregunto Senshi mirando al Uchiha soltar más energía morada — Bien…entonces hagamos estos mejor — dijo este sonriente.

Sasuke se lanzo en su ira contra Senshi quien se cubrió con su antebrazo del ataque de Sasuke, aunque este venia con más fuerza. Senshi sonrió y empezó a esquivar los ataques del Uchiha los cuales eran más rápidos. En un aprovechamiento logro conectar un golpe a Sasuke que en vez de retroceder siguió adelante para sorpresa de Senshi quien ahora fue quien recibió el golpe. Un combo de patadas y puñetazos azoto al hermano de Reikoku quien no pudo defenderse a tiempo. Sasuke finalizo con una patada en el pecho del chico arrojándolo lejos. Pero el Uchiha realizo sellos rápidamente. Senshi se recompuso quitando un leve hilo de sangre que surgía de su labio.

— **¡Katon: Faiāpāmuzu!** — su brazo derecho se vio cubierto de fuego mientras este nuevamente realizo sellos para apuntar su mano hacia abajo y esta increíblemente empezara a soltar chispas ante la asombrada mirada de casi todos. Más de Kakashi quien mantenía su Sharingan a la vista para no perder detalle del combate. Su mano se encubrió de electricidad y esta se único con el fuego que aun danzaba en su brazo causando una gran combinado — **¡Chidori nenshō!** — el Uchiha se lanzo a una velocidad increíble a donde Senshi.

— **¡Yöton Yöbe!** — Senshi realizo rápidamente su muro de lava aunque usando mas chakra y fortaleciéndolo.

El impacto de la técnica golpear el muro fue tan increíble que el suelo se desquebrajo por el impacto, la barrera parecía que poco a poco iba perdiendo ante la combinada técnica. Un grito de guerra causo que Sasuke aumentara el poder de su ataque causando que la barrera cayera y obviamente yendo directo a Senshi quien simplemente sonriso y ocurrió algo increíblemente sorprendente. Senshi extendió su mano y este impacto con el poderoso ataque de Sasuke quien abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. La multitud quedo en shock al ver tal espectáculo mientras ambos chicos luchaban para que la fuerza del otro ganase. El Uchiha miraba con más rabia a Senshi quien se mantenía sonriente.

— ¡No dejare que te burles más de mí! — grito con rabia el Uchiha.

Apretando sus dientes con fuerza el Uchiha logro cambiar de posición y apareció a un costado de Senshi quien no espero eso. El chico lanzo su ataque fuertemente contra Senshi. Una increíble explosión se llevo a cabo luego del impacto causando un leve terremoto y que tierra y piedras pequeñas salieran por doquier. Reikoku y Aisuru se mantenían aun serios. Mientras que los gemelos miraron un lado distinto y más fuerte del Sasuke que conocían. Debían admitir que ellos hubieran salido muy lastimados si recibían ese ataque. Sasuke surgió desde la humera saltando lejos de esta y cayendo al suelo para quedar de rodillas jadeando fuertemente. Miro su brazo el cual se encontraba literalmente con quemadura grave y paralizada. Al menos valió la pena, había vencido.

— Ese ataque estuvo genial — la voz que sonó dejo a todos mudos y en shock. Miraron con asombro a la humera que aun permanecia presente sin creerse que ese chico haya sobrevivido a tal justu. Hasta Kakashi quedo mudo. El polvo se desvaneció y la figura de un Senshi con raspones y su ropa quemada en algunas partes se mosteo — Aunque debes tener cuidado con ella, puesto que tu brazo pagara un alto precio — dijo nuevamente observando al Uchiha que se mantenía en shock aun. Como pudo se puso de pie eh intento mover su brazo el cual no reaccionaba.

— Ma-maldita sea…muévete — presionaba Sasuke a su dañado brazo quien no parecía tener ganas ni de mover un nervio.

— Se acabo — Senshi apareció cerca de Sasuke quien se sorprendió y no pudo evitar un puñetazo a su estomago causando que escupiera sangre. El ataque no se detuvo en ese momento y un combo de patadas y puños arremetió a Sasuke quien no podía defenderse por la falta de chakra y daño que tenia. El último golpe fue en su mentón arrojándolo hacia arriba. Senshi dio un fuerte salto y quedo sobre Sasuke con su pierna en ángulo de dar una patada la cual conecto fuertemente con el Uchiha quien cayó en picada hacia el suelo impactado fuertemente y de paso desquebrajándolo.

El examinador, quien se mantuvo a una distancia prudente y se sorprendió de tal combate, se acerco al cráter mientras que Senshi había caído suavemente a un lado de este. Genma observo al Uchiha quien se mantenía consciente aun. Las marcas de su cuerpo empezaron a retroceder lentamente hasta desaparecer y su Sharingan se durmió dando paso a sus ojos cenizas. El examinador supo que ya no había que pensarlo y alzo su mano a donde Senshi.

— ¡El ganador es Senshi! — grito Genma dando el nombre del victorioso. El público se mantuvo en silencio momentáneamente, pero un grito de alegría y bullicio de pasión arremetió el estadio. Senshi escuchaba los gritos de las personas en felicidad de su victoria. Este sonrió lentamente y se dirigió a donde sus hermanos.

Los dos lo miraron regresar y sonrieron ante su estado actual, pareceré que el Uchiha se la había complicado un poco realmente. Reikoku lo abrazo por el cuello y le empezó a dar coscorrones en forma juguetona.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — pregunto sonrojado de la pena Senshi.

— ¡Te la puso difícil el emo! — rio Reikoku.

— Solo le deje alardear un poco, sabes que podía acabar con él en un instante — expreso Senshi con cara serena.

— Aunque debo admitir que ese ataque me sorprendió — expreso Aisuru recordando ese Chidori.

— Si, a mi igual, por fortuna apunto a mi lado izquierdo — respondió Senshi mirando su brazo vendado.

— Bueno, en todo caso hiciste una buena actuación, deja que ahora la hagamos nosotros — le dijo Reikoku sonriendo mirando a los gemelos sonrientes. Sasuke fue sacado para que se lo llevaran a la enfermería y tratar sus heridas.

Los gemelos miraban a los tres hermanos, sabiendo que era su turno de dar el espectáculo. Narumi empezó su avance puesto que deseaba ser la siguiente en batalla. Menma al final la dejo pero con la condición de que dejara el rubio luchar contra él. Narumi acepto de buena forma puesto que deseaba "aclarar" las cosas con Aisuru.

— Te toca Aisuru — expreso Reikoku, la mencionada asintió y empezó su avance a donde estaba la Uzumaki — Recuerda…que no debes subestimarla tanto — hablo nuevamente Reikoku.

— Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida como Senshi — respondió la chica sonriéndote, en esta ocasión tenía una vestimenta bastante llamativa que causo una hemorragia nasal en muchos hombres al notarla mucho mejor. Reikoku suspiro y Senshi bufo molesto puesto que aunque intentaron como pudieron pedirle que no usara eso al final tuvieron que aceptar.

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente, una con la sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su rostro buscando humillar a esta que se creía mejor que ella. La otra con ganas de comprar un dulce que vio recientemente. Y también vencer a esta presumida, arrogante eh incestuosa niña. Ambas oponentes preparadas para dar lo mejor de sí. Genma las miro momentáneamente y al observar que estaban preparadas, alzo su mano y la bajo rápidamente.

— ¡Comience! —

 **La batalla de las dos más hermosas chica ah empezado.**

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 1 (Rave-up Tonight- Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)**

 **All right?  
Dancing floor for you is ready  
Step on a step  
Don't be so shy  
Carry on  
Dance with us!  
Stomp hard on (the) beat  
Let's start together  
Dive into the bass drums you hear  
This shit is still just a damn warm up you know  
Oh! Let us get high now!  
Oh! Let us get extremely high right now! **

(La imagen muestra a Aisuru ponerse ropa para salir, esta se va arreglando y colocándose objetos, abriendo la puerta sale y una luz la ilumina, afuera están sus hermanos, esta sale hacia donde ellos y los tres se van felizmente al parecer era de noche.)  
 **  
 **"Damn it"  
She is still not turning back to me today  
I can never be honest to myself  
I'm about to give it all up after all  
The day I was waiting for  
It's (the) day I was waiting for  
The moment suddenly appeared  
When I stood on that low stage  
You were there in the front row of the crowd! **  
**  
(La imagen cambia a Aisuru en una pista empezando a bailar lentamente y con pose suaves, de pronto se le acerca Reikoku empezando a bailar con ella seguido de Kenshi, los tres empiezan a bailar mejor, de la nada sale Kuranari empezando a bailar igualmente causando risa en todos.)  
 **  
 **All right?  
Dancing floor for you is ready  
Step on a step  
Don't be so shy  
Carry on  
Dance with us!  
Stomp hard on (the) beat  
Let's start together  
I just want to see your biggest smile  
Might seem like a dream but it ain't, it is here  
Oh yeah! let us get high now! ****

(Ahora se muestran imágenes aleatoria de los cuatro disfrutando en lo que parecía una especie de zona de fiestas, mostrando fondos donde se ven a los chicos sonrientes y unas donde cantaban al Karaoke, al final la imagen muestra a Aisuru mirando dichas fotos hasta que se ven a sus hermanos tras ellas, los tres sonríen y la imagen termina ahí.)

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	9. Ultima prueba (Part II) Poder y belleza

Hola gente, les saluda su amigo Ykex, con otro capitulo de este popular fic de este gran foro, Naruto, el maestro de los reptiles, digo popular porque tiene fama, si no tuviera fama no fuera popular, pero es famoso asi que me hace sentir feliz que tanto como los viejos lectores, como los nuevos que aparezcan, amen este fic o lo vean interesante en muchos puntos, que si bien se basa en una trama mas usada que la concha de tu hermana (No soy argentino pero la expresión es buena) igualmente tenia derecho a realizar este fic y hacerlo a mi gusto o punto de vista y si nos fijamos bien, yo eh hecho cambios que muchos otros fics de esta temática no pensaron, asi que por si las dudas si anda de perezosos leyendo algún fic y ven mucha semejanza con el mio haganmelo saber porque una cosa es hacer una trama parecida y otra es robarte la creatividad de los demas. Seamos sinceros, eso joder. En fin lamento la tardanza y lastimosamente este capitulo sera muy corto, pero no eso no lo hace interesante.

Chicos y chicas una cosa que me gustaría es que no se quejen de lo corto ¿Porque? yo poseo también responsabilidades ya sea en estudio y otra cosa, por ello no esperen siempre ver capítulos de paginas y paginas largas, porque el tiempo no me da o simplemente no poseo el material bueno para ello.

Actualmente mi pc esta jodida y escribo desde otro dispositivo para no dejar el fic muerto, asi que en vez de ponerme esto:

"Capitulo corto, pero bueno"

Saquenme una sonrisa con esto:

"Estuvo genial el capitulo, sigue esforzándote como puedas"

Suena mas bonito y me motiva, porque yo eh leido fics con capítulos que no pasan de una pagina y la gente ni les critica ese punto y por mas esta de decir que el fic es una cagada total, no digo que mis fics sean buenos, pero hoy en dia como que la droga esta de gratis para muchos y estos a lo pendejo escriben cosas que uno se pregunta ¿Como demonios hiciste para escribir tal chorrada? Trama sin sentido, letras horrorosas, claro mi ortografia no es perfecta, pero por dios en unos fics se pasan de pendejos. Ya que dejamos eso en claro paso a responder comentarios.

 **Sombra02:** Gracias por tu comentario amigo, las peleas de chicas siempre son fregonas y mas si es por ti, eso enamora y te hace sentir crack, disfruta el capitulo.

 **ShadowyWriter:** No se si me estas contando lo que va a pasar y lo que todo el mundo sabe o es una hipotesis tuya...Solo te trolleo, obviamente si pasara toda eso que dijiste, pero quien sabe, capaz no ocurra, si quiero puedo hacer otra cosa y todo eso que pensaste no ocurrira jamas, nunca se sabe. Disfruta del capitulo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y disfrutes mi fic, realmente estabamos viendo un nivel bajo de Senshi, si hubiera querido, fuera dejado muy bien hecho mierda al Uchiha, pero bueno, no valia la pena, por ahora, llegar a ese punto. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Zafir09:** Me encanta que odies a mis pj (No es sarcamos) Es joda, que para eso los cree de esa forma, para ser odiados o para recibir un cambio celestial por parte del rubio y los haga bueno, quizas una noche de sexo, las estoy viendo fujoshis, desean que Naruto y Menma tengan sex hard yaoi salvaje ¿No?. Gracias por comentar y darme tus gustos a los pj, Fureku formara una relacion con los hermanos por ciertas razones, es un pj que quiero ampliar de muchas formas. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **LunaR9:** Muchas gracias por tus buenas y desearme un feliz año, igualmente amigo, el hecho de hacer a Sasuke fuerte fue para no hacerlo palurdo como en muchos fics de este tipo ocurren, donde Naruto es jodidamente fuerte y Sasuke un pendejo creido, bueno lo de creido pendejo sigue vigente, pero lo hice mas fuerte, mas adelante se hara mas y dara revancha a Senshi, capaz. No puedo hacer que controlen gran parte de sus colas porque seria hacer que Reikoku y sus hermanos usen el poder de las pulseras rapidamente, si controlan un poco del chakra del kyubi pero no tanto, aunque bueno ya lo veras en este capitulo. Feliz añi y suerte igualmente y sigue disfrutando mi fic.

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** Troya ya ardio supongo y bueno, nivel de idiotez muy alto para no recordarte de tu hijo, pero veamos la situacion, si lo ignoraban desde los 7 años, no me extraña que lo olvidaran realmente, vamos que ni desayuno, para ellos solo existian Menma y Narumi y eh aqui el resultado de esto. Aunque siendo sinceros la familia de Reikoku es mucho mejor que la Uzumaki-Namikaze, lo unico salvaje son Narumi y Kushina y es porque estan zukis. Disfruta el capitulo y sigue comentando amiga o amigo que tu nombre me hace pensar que eres mujer.

 **Loquin:** Gracias por tu capitulo y apreciar cada actualizacion del juego...digo Fic...Disfruta el capitulo.

 **AcidESP:** Gracias...espero te guste este...te leo luego...vivan las lolis... :D (Trollface)

 **netokastillo:** Pues *mirando el capitulo* yo diria que bien, no es seguro, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Ajoy:** ¿Sabes que si te ponemos la R serias Rajoy? Aqui un español te sacaria a patadas (si mal no recuerdo es el presidente de españa que se le acusa de ser una mierda, aunque esta en segundo lugar, en el primero esta mi amado presidente que todos amamos, el multiplica penes Maduro, viva el bigoton joda! :v) Ya fuera de broma, gracias por decir lo genial de mi historia, se que lo es, es unica y preciosa, muchos fics besarian el piso donde pasa el mio, soy el mejor (¿Te volvist Uchiha o que?) Ahoa en serio gracias por comentar y que te guste, pues bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano se daran cuenta ¿No? lo que pasa es que Reikoku es casi irreconocible actualmente, es que no se asemeja en nada a ninguno de sus padres. Supongo que es dificl para la familia saber quien es. Sin mas que decir, disfruta, lamento no actualizar pronto.

Ya con esto yo me despido por ahora, disfruten sus minutos de lectura eh iniciamos, opening por favor.

Opening 1 (Just Awaken- Fear and loathing in las vegas)

kasanatteta mune no oto  
yusabutte mo kikoenai  
kobore ochita PIISU

(Se aprecia la imagen de un rubio pequeño estando de espalda, al frente se muestra un hogar lleno de gentes y música en un ambiente festivo, de forma imprevista la imagen cambia mostrando a tres personas delante del rubio, un hombre, un niño y una niña, el rubio sale corriendo hacia donde están ellos, aparece el titulo)

NARUTO, EL MAESTRO DE LOS REPTILES

konna nichijou no yuutsu sae  
tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokur

(La imagen muestra a un rubio más grande sonriente mirando a la pantalla, de pronto una mano toma la cámara para que lo enfoque mostrando a un pelinegro, la cámara se mueve hacia una hermosa joven de pelo gris y blanco, luego aparecen ambos chicos y detrás de ellos sale un hombre adulto. Los tres sonríen a la cámara.)

Life filled with vanity  
Colors have faded  
Things you desire exist here  
Flee from this colorless world

(La imagen ahora cambia a dos chicos, un pelinegro y una chica pelo rojo, ambos pegados de espalda mirando hacia distintos lados, detrás de ellos aparecen las imágenes de varios personajes más. De pronto la imagen cambia a un ser encapuchado y delante de ellos tres jóvenes con sus caras cubiertos por una sombra dejando solo su boca a la vista, uno con una sonrisa grande, otra con una leve y la otra seria, de pronto un brillo rojizo aparece en donde puede estar el ojo de la chica que no sonreía.)

tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei  
arainagaraseta shoki shoudou o  
yobisamashite hashiridase

(La imagen muestran al pelinegro combatiendo con otro en una especie de arena mientras que uno soltar una gran bola de fuego y el otro lo desvanece con un puño mostrando la sonrisa del pelinegro con mechones rojos. La imagen cambia ahora un combate entre la pelo gris con la de rojo ambas lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra.)

tsutanai kotoba  
omou mama ni tsunagu yo  
ano hi no kodou o  
wasurenaide

(La imagen ahora cambia al rubio en combate contra uno de pelo negro ambos en una intensa contienda, de pronto la imagen cambia ahora en una zona boscosa donde el rubio pelea con una joven seria ambos chocando sus armas y mirándose a los ojos, la imagen sube mostrando a dos seres colosales dándose un poderoso puñetazo causando una ráfaga de aire que nubla la pantalla)

Oh my lord, it's gone！！

What shall I do？  
Pieces I had have fell apart  
Where do you belong？  
Where should I aim (for)？  
Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart

(Ahora se ve la imagen del rubio, detrás de este aparecen el de pelo negro con mechones y la de pelo blanco sonrientes mirando la pantalla, detrás el hombre mayor también, y los costados los gemelos y los tres chicos mientras al fondo se nota al hombre de capucha mostrando su boca)

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Ultima prueba (Part II)**  
 **Poder y belleza**

El bullicio que se escuchaba en la arena de combate situada en Konoha, lugar donde actualmente se realizaba la ultima prueba del examen Chunnin, era intenso y emocionante, tanto que muchos no gustosos de ir, ya sea por trabajo u otra cosa. Ya sentian fuertes deseo de asistir y observar los grandes combates que debian estar ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

En la dicha localizacion, se apreciaba la figura de las dos siguientes oponentes, analizandose levemente, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, una hermosa joven sin duda, siendo conocida como la "princesa" de la generación. Y no solo era su belleza lo mas destacable, también su increíble poder a tal edad. La chica de pelo rojo lanzaba besos a su publico tanto masculino como femenino quienes gustosos recibian aquella muestra de afecto de parte de su idolo.

En el otro lado, estaba una sorpresa actual para algunos de ahí. Aisuru, una desconocida chica, de aldea desconocida, la cual estaba acompañada de sus dos hermanos, quienes actualmente jugaban piedra, papel o tijera. La chica era igual, o incluso mas, hermosa que Narumi. Con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, aunque no llegando a lo excesivo. Dando a suponer que en un futuro cercano su belleza romperia fronteras. Pero aquí tampoco destacaba su lado hermoso, puesto que su poder, era algo de temer, o mejor, era de temer totalmente.

Genma observaba con atención a las jovenes chicas, luego de preguntar si estaban preparadas y estas asintieron ante ello. No dudo en comenzar el combate que seguramente muchos habian esperado. Levantando su mano y bajandola dio el inicio al segundo combate especial del día. Causando que los gritos de las personas fueran mas fuertes.

— Deberias rendirte, sabes que no posees oportunidad contra mí — la Uzumaki no espero por dar inicio a su habladuria, intentando llevar a una ira ciega a su oponente.

— Ahorrate las palabras, Uzumaki, acabemos con esto de una vez para comprarme un bello vestido que vi — su tosca respuesta causo que la ira llegara a Narumi. Pero esta se calmo y dio una sonrisa.

— Como quieras, barrere el piso contigo y luego me ire en una noche de amor con el rubio y el de pelo negro — ante aquellas palabras, Reikoku y Senshi dejaron de jugar observando con cara de horror a la Uzumaki. Menma por otro lado ya estaba golpeando su cara por la actitud de su hermana. Y sus padres quedaron algo impresionados ante aquellas palabras de su hija.

El viento soplaba con fuerza causando movimiento en los cabellos de ambas chicas, observandose con detalle esperando que alguna realizara el primer movimiento. Nuevamente la campana invisible y muda dio su toque y ambas se lanzaron a la batalla. El puño de ambas chicas hicieron contacto con el otro causando una onda de choque agresiva que termino hundiendo ligeramente el lugar de impacto.

La pelea a puño limpio dio inicio y era por mas decir que estaba a un nivel superior a Chunnin en todo el sentido de la palabra, los golpes y patadas volaban eh iban a diestra y siniestra, y a una velocidad tan alta que los aldeanos tenian una dificultad impresionante para seguirles el paso a las dos chicas. En el palco de los Kage, se observaba la incredulidad en Minato y su esposa quienes nunca pensaron ver que esa chica estaria luchando a la par de su hija.

— Es increíble, estan luchando de igual a igual — expreso con asombro Kushina observando con algo de complicación puesto que su vista no era tan experta en ver combates de ese estilo tan veloz.

Aisuru evito un golpe de la Uzumaki y girando sobre si misma iba directo a conectarle una patada en la mandibula a la chica quien logro protegerse con su brazo, aunque el golpe fue intenso causando que fuera directo hacia atras. Aisuru no perdio tiempo y se lanzo contra la Uzumaki nuevamente iniciando un combo de golpes que ahora costaba a Narumi bloquear producto del aumento de ritmo y velocidad. En un ligero descuido recibio el primer golpe en su costilla y luego uno en el rostro alejandola de Aisuru.

La Uzumaki maniobro en el aire y no tardo en ir nuevamente hacia la chica de pelo gris, el combate se reanudo rapidamente que ya los civiles no eran capaces ni ver cuando o como se recomponian las chicas y volvian a la contienda. Menma no oculto su asombro y estaba sorprendio al ver el nivel que demostraba aquella chica.

Narumi aprovecho un breve "descuido" de Aisuru y conecto un rodillazo a la costilla de la chica quien logro evitarlo a tiempo, pero no pudo hacerlo de igual forma con el puño que se estampo en su rostro, hubiera sido normal a no ser que aquel golpe tenia una potencia monstruosa que lanzo a la chica metros lejos de Narumi.

— Esa chica no soportara el super puño de Narumi — al lado de Kushina se encontraba la legendaria perdedora y vieja Tsunade, quien junto a Jiraiya llegaron a tiempo para ver el encuentro de sus dos alumnos.

— Odio admitirlo, pero los golpes de Narumi son poderosos, no creo que aguante — su ex compañero de equipo dio la razón a Tsunade.

— Ustedes subestiman mucho a mis hijos — unas palabras graciosas pero suaves se escucharon sorprendiendo a los presentes en aquel palco quienes observaron a un lado notando la presencia de Kuranari. Lo mas increíble fue hacerlo justo cuando hablo y no antes.

— ¡¿Desde cuando estas ahí?! — pregunto sorprendido el Hokage, mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya se colocaban en pose de batalla.

— Desde que empezó la batalla — expreso con simpleza mientras comia una especie de papas — Mejor disfrute del combate, Hokage-sama, no estoy aquí para causar problemas — finalizo para seguir comiendo. Minato dudo un poco pero luego desistio puesto que deseaba centrarse en la pelea de su hija. Pero no bajaria la guardia con ese sujeto.

La pelea entre ambas chicas resultaba intensa en cada golpe y patada que se lanzaban, demostrando un nivel de Taijutsu increíble. Haciendo entender a los que no fueron capaces de pasar a la final, la suerte que tuvieron. Aisuru logro nuevamente golpear a la Uzumaki haciendo elevar un poco en el aire.

— Espero estes preparada — Aisuru rapidamente desapareció a una increíble velocidad apareció sobre la Uzumaki quien cubrio su pecho con sus brazos para evitar un daño de patada que Aisuru le lanzo. Pero esta nuevamente desapareció y apareció a un lado dándole otra patada para volver a desaparecer y aparecer justo en la dirección en la que iba Narumi. Aisuru levanto su pierna lista para estampar al suelo, pero justo cuando Narumi pasaba la bajo con una poderosa patada en el estomago que la Uzumaki no fue capaz de evitar escupiendo sangre por el golpe. Todo eso ocurrio en un pequeño instante que nadie supo como la heredera del clan mas poderoso estaba en el suelo.

Aisuru miro a su oponente, hasta que dio un salto rapido hacia atras evitando un extraño objeto que salio de la tierra, teniendo apariencia de una cadena con punta afilada. Narumi se recompuso y limpiando la sangre de su labio miro a su oponente con una sonrisa.

— Supongo que tendre que ponerme algo mas seria — varias cadenas rojizas surgieron de la espalda de la Uzumaki las cuales se movian suavemente. Narumi mantenía su sonrisa mientras que Aisuru se mostraba neutral.

Rapidamente aquellas cadenas fueron directo contra la chica quien empezó a esquivarlas agilmente y con algo de facilidad. Narumi maldijo aquello y se lanzo al ataque también. Una nueva batalla de puños se inicio ahora con Aisuru teniendo dificultades puesto que debia esquivar las cadenas y puños de la Uzumaki. Rapidamente esquivo una cadena que ataco a traicion pero quedo en un posicion mala causando que su pierna fuera sujetada por una de ellas y siendo arrojada con fuerza hacia el muro.

Aisuru logro reponerse pero no espero ver a su oponente tan cerca y menos atacandola con rapidez, el resultado fue ver como la de pelo gris se cubría y las cadenas golpeaban su cuerpo causandole cortes y destruyendo su ropa levemente. El ataque de las cadenas iba y venia como agujas de avejas asesinas. Aisuru rapidamente solto una bomba de humo que nublo la vista de su oponente causando que su ataque cesara.

— Parece que su hija tiene problemas, Kuranari-san — el tono un poco gracioso con que lo dijo Jiraiya, causo una leve risa en Minato. Pero el hombre se mantenía tranquilo y comiendo sus papas.

— Le aseguro que, ahora va en serio — expreso con una sonrisa apaciable.

Repentinamente de aquella humera salio volando la Uzumaki directo a donde estaban los hermanos de Aisuru quienes se hicieron a un lado para que esta impactara contra el muro a gran fuerza. Esto dejo en shock a los padres y sus senseis quienes se preguntaban que habia pasado.

La pequeña bomba de humo acabo su efecto mostrando a la chica con su puño hacia adelante de un tono metalico. Aisuru mostraba una expresión seria mirando la dirección de su oponente.

— **Koton: Kinzoku Amu** — dijo la chica mientras sus dos brazos estaban cubiertos de lo que parecia metal.

Narumi salio de los escombros que causo aquel golpe para mirar con furia a su oponente, la Uzumaki escupió ligeramente para empezar a caminar pasando por un lado de los hermanos meneando su trasero. Reikoku y Senshi no querian admitirlo, pero aunque fuese una loca de gran nivel, tenia un buen cuerpo. Y su trasero era prueba de ello. Maldijeron mentalmente a su padre quien los oriento en la creacion del hombre y como para ello se necesitaba intimidad con la mujer.

En el palco se notaba el asombro al ver dijo elemento, el Koton, o elemento acero, uno que hace mucho no se observaba o basicamente era imposible de ver hoy en día. Kuranari sonreía ante las caras de asombro de los padres y los sensei. Observo de nueva cuenta a la zona de batalla dándole animos a su hija.

— Despues de todo, no eres una perdida de tiempo — sus palabras, aunque molestas, eran sinceras, Aisuru sonrío ante ello y se posiciono de tal forma para reanudar el encuentro, Narumi igualmente  
sonrío y se lanzo contra la chica.

Esta vez las cosas parecian mas faciles para Aisuru quien esquivaba mas rapidamente y con agilidad tanto las cadenas como puños de Narumi. Con su antebrazo bloqueo el golpe de la pelo rojo quien no pudo siquiera rasguñas la armadura de metal que poseia la chica. Aisuru apresuro para conectar un puñetazo en la cara de la Namikaze quien logro contener el ataque con sus cadenas que sujetaban con fuerza el brazo de Aisuru. Narumi empezó a realizar sellos rapidamente sorprendiendo a la chica.

— **¡Katon: Karyuu Endan!** — al finalizar los sellos inflo su pecho para expulsar el poderoso ataque, Aisuru quedo impresionada al ver como lanzaba ese jutsu tan cerca de las dos puesto que dañaria a cada una.

La explosion no se hizo esperar causando que una pequeño estruendo azotara el estadio. Los padres de Narumi miraban con preocupacion, una gran humera de polvo se formo y todos estaban impacientes al ver quien saldria ganador. De un lado de aquella humera salio Narumi alejadose unos metros con sus cadenas al frente como proteccion. Aunque eso no fue mucho puesto que se notaban quemaduras en su cuerpo y ropa, aunque su sonrisa era notoria. La gente empezó a felicitar a su heroe con gran ovación por su victoria.

La humera formaba se discipo mostrando un pequeño crater y donde se observo como Aisuru, para sorpresa de todos excepto sus hermanos y padre, se mantenía en pie con sus brazos como proteccion. Su cuerpo mostraba lugares quemados y su ropa igual, mas de alla no se notaba un daño notorio.

— ¿Ah soportado ese ataque? — pregunto con incredulidad Tsunade, porque incluso ella siendo Sennin, admitia que salir con ese pobre daño con un ataque tan fuerte y cercano era imposible.

La batalla otra vez empezó con golpes y patadas veloces demostrando que el daño recibido no les afecto en nada, los expectadores estaban maravillados ante tal combate de una categoria mayor a Gennin. Aisuru conecto un derechazo en el brazo de Narumi causandole un daño fuerte, otro golpe a su mejilla causo un desbalance en la Namikaze, cosa que aprovecho su oponente dándole una patada en el estomago que la mando lejos. Aisuru empezó a realizar sellos a una gran velocidad.

— **¡Koton: Buredo no Basuto!** — la chica extendio sus manos y de estas empezaron a surgir cuchillas de metal que a gran velocidad iban contra la Uzumaki.

Estas uso sus cadenas para repeler las cuchillas y esquivaba una que otra que se le escapaba mientras corria directo hacia Aisuru. En su mano derecha se empezó a formar un Rasengan, de un momento a otro desapareció de la vista de la chica en un destello rojizo. Aisuru solo tuvo tiempo de colocar su mano en un dirección donde justamente apareció Narumi con su Rasengan listo para impactar, pero se encontro con la mano de Aisuru quien cubierta de metal luchaba para no perder contra la tecnica.

Las chispas y ondas de choque se formaban por aquella lucha eran intensas y fuertes, Aisuru apretaba sus dientes mientras Narumi hacia lo mismo. La Uzumaki sonrío para impacto de Aisuru quien giro levemente su rostro notando a otra Narumi con rasengan en mano. Aisuru solo reacciono y coloco su mano libre para que esta chocara con el rasengan. La lucha seguia siendo intensa hasta que algunas cadenas iban directo a la de pelo gris quien ya no tenia defensa alguna. Alejo ambos brazos de los Rasengan causando que siguieran su cuerpo hacia su cuerpo. Aisuru choco con fuerza sus palmas y antes de que tanto los Rasengan como las cadenas impactaran ocurrio algo impresionante.

Narumi y casi todos los presentes quedaron en shock al verse la situacion, puesto que la Uzumaki, su clon y las pocas cadenas estaban siendo sujetabas por otras cadenas de un metal brilloso atrapante.

— No eres la unica que puede hacer cadenas...— le expreso Aisuru para impactar un golpe en el clon y desaparecerlo y luego uno poderoso en la mejilla de la Uzumaki, para sorpresa de Aisuru esta también desapareció y solo miro como un azulada esfera de gran tamaño iba a donde ella.

— **¡Odama Rasengan!** — el impacto se efectuo y una potente explosion azoto el estadio nuevamente.  
Nuevamente una cortina de polvo causada por la explosion nublo la vista de todos. Narumi salio de esta con algo de agitacion. Sinceramente esa chica era fuerte, pero ya con esto debia caer.

Repentinamente unas cadenas salieron de la humera directo a Narumi quien reacciono a tiempo para esquivarlas y mirar con sorpresa la zona de impacto, para observar a la chica con un tono metalizado brillante cubriendo su cuerpo.

— **Koton: Mekki-so** — Aisuru observo a su oponente haciendo que ambas intercambien miradas.  
Ambas chicas se miraba directamente a los ojos, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no habria ganador si no iban con todo. Narumi sonrío y dio una expresión entre molestia y de que no tenia opcion. Aisuru observo esa expresión y se mantuvo expectante a lo que haria la pelo rojo. La Uzumaki cubrio sus brazos con las cadenas dejando las puntas hacia adelante, dando a entender que un golpe de este seria grave.

La batalla empezó de nuevo y los golpes y patadas fueron otra vez dueños del escenario, donde ahora las cosas parecian mas complicadas para ambas chicas. Narumi no lograba traspasar esa defensa de metal, y Aisuru se movia con mas lentitud causando que ahora no fuese capaz de esquiva mejor y solo bloqueara los ataques.

Un golpe en el estomago de Aisuru la hizo alejarse levemente, Narumi aprovecho y empezó un combo de veloces patadas y golpes haciendole daño a la armadura de Aisuru quien maldecía a sus adentros. Con todas sus fuerzas detuvo ambos ataques causando una ligera onda. Ambas se miraban a los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por ganar en este combate. Hasta que Aisuru conecto un rodillazo al estomago de Narumi sacandole el aire por la fuerza de este, un puñetazo la mando nuevamente lejos y antes de siquiera poder acabar lanzo cadenas que atravesaron la carne de Narumi en algunos puntos dejandola con heridas fuertes para asombro de sus padres.

Las cadenas salieron del cuerpo de la Uzumaki causando que la sangre saliera fuerte del cuerpo de esta quien solto un grito de dolor y maldicion. Como pudo empezó a recomponerse mientras una aura rojiza la cubría y empezaba a cerrar las heridas que poseia. Para disgusto de Aisuru. De pronto tuvo una extraña sensacion de peligro. Antes de poder parpadear la Uzumaki se encontraba ya a milimetros de golpearla, ella coloco su antebrazo como proteccion recibiendo el golpe de la Uzumaki, pero algo inimaginable paso, el golpe logro romper la armadura de metal dejando mudo a la chica y sus hermanos.

Una patada en el estomago causo escupir sangre a la pelo gris y un golpe en su rostro con una potencia grande la mando lejos para asombro de esta quien termino chocando contra el muro destruyendo una parte de este. Aisuru se recompuso y miro a Narumi quien sonreía y alzo su rostro mostrando un cambio.

— Ahora si que empieza lo divertido — expreso con una sonrisa mientras que en su ojo derecho tenia la pupila horizontal y una marca como colmillo hacia que estaba bajo su ojo de tono rojizo se apreciaba.

— _"¿Sennin mode?"_ — se pregunto Aisuru observando el ojo de su contrincante — _"Pero esta incompleto"_ — penso de nuevo mirando con seriedad a la chica.

— Lastima que deba hacer uso del Senjutsu, aunque si lo usaba en todo mi cuerpo no seria tan fuerte, por eso preferi amplificar su daño en una zona — explico haciendo entender porque su ojo derecho sufria ese cambio solamente, mientras el izquierdo estaba cerrado — Pero bastara para poder vencerte — finalizo con una sonrisa para desaparecer y aparecer a un lado de la chica.

Solo fueron segundos para que Aisuru lograba evitar el ataque, pero igualmente sintio un poderoso golpe que la mando a volar, Narumi apareció cerca de ella dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego una patada en la manibula que la alzo por los aires. La Uzumaki desapareció y se vio como Aisuru se protegia en el aire mientras era azotada por golpes de distintos puntos a causa de Narumi. El ultimo fue una patada que la mando al suelo causando un fuerte impacto. Frente a la pelo gris apareció Narumi con Rasengan en mano siendo incapaz para Aisuru esquivarlo.

Una poderosa explosion se sintio otra vez, las personas se cubrian de los escombros que volaban por cada explosion causada, la humera fue nuevamente principal protagonista mientras cubría la zona de impacto. Narumi salio de esta mirando el lugar de la explosion, segura ya de que este combate habia finalizado.

— Si vas en serio, debo entonces yo hacerlo también — las palabras provenientes dentro de aquella polvera dejaron nuevamente sin voz a los expectadores, Aisuru se mostro con su ropaje semi destruido, para gusto de los hombres y envidia de las mujeres.

— Eres tan terca ¿No? — pregunto la Uzumaki con burla — Ah, quize ser amable contigo, pero ya me canse de ti, asi que te matare de una vez — expreso con una sonrisa.

Aisuru miro de reojo a su padre, este la observo y le dio una sonrisa. Ella igualmente sonrío. Narumi apareció nuevamente delante de Aisuru con puño listo para golpear. Una onda de choque se formo ante aquel impacto, pero la sorpresa se plasmo en todos quienes quedaron totalmente mudos al ver como el puño de Narumi era detenido por la palma de la pelo gris.

— Yo también quizer ser amable y no humillarte ante tus padres, pero ya me canse — la pelo gris observo a la Uzumaki y sin previo aviso esta recibio un derechazo de Aisuru que la mando lejos.

Narumi se recompuso y con rabia se lanzo contra la chica quien facilmente esquivaba los golpes y nada le afectaba. Esta detuvo un ataque y le dio un poderoso golpe en el estomago en la chica quien escupió sangre y antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba en el aire por una patada de la pelo gris.

Aisuru tomo de la pierna la pelo rojo y la arrojo con fuerza hacia el suelo. Realizando varios sellos rapidamente cayo en picada y girando mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de metal.

— **¡Koton: Kinzoku-sei no panchi!** — Narumi al observa la velocidad y fuerza con que venia solo penso en cubrirse con sus cadenas irrompibles de chakra.

El resultado fue ver como Aisuru golpeaba las cadenas y estas eran destruidas facilmente y sin problemas siguiendo de largo hacia su objetivo que estaba mas que impactada. El golpe dio de lleno en el estomago de la Uzumaki quien vomito una cantidad grande de sangre y el suelo se destruyo por el golpe causado. Luego del impacto se observo a la pelo gris con su puño aun en el estomago de la Uzumaki y esta al parecer inscosciente. La chica se levanto y decidio empezar su retirada.

En el palco donde estaban los padres, estos estaban en estado se shock grande y sus senseis igualmente, Kuranari sonreía ante ello y solo felicito a su hija mentalmente por la victoria. Pero eso acabo cuando un poderoso chakra se sintio sorprendiendo a todos. Aisuru se giro levemente observando como del crater formado se apreciaba chakra rojizo y con una sed de sangre inmensa.

— Este chakra es...— la mirada seria de Kuranari se mostro observando al crater y mirando como la Uzumaki expulsaba ese chakra.

— Narumi se ah enojado — dijo Menma con una sonrisa al sentir la sed de sangre de su hermana.

Todos los que estuvieron aquel dia, donde la lunz se volvio roja por la sangre derramada, donde observaron una bestia descomunal destruir su hogar y matar a sus seres queridos. Donde uno de los mas grandes Hokages se sacrifico. Temblaron al sentir esa esencia, no sabian como o porque, pero estaban seguros que era igual al de esa noche. La noche donde el Kyubi ataco.

Narumi se colocaba de pie lentamente mientras el chakra rojizo la cubría y soltaba esa esencia de muerte que a muchos les helo la sangre. Aisuru la observaba entre seria y sorprendida. La Uzumaki alzo su mirada mostrando sus ojos rojo sangre y con la pupila rasgada mientras sus marcas en las mejillas se apreciaban mas y sus rasgos eran mas animales.

— ¡Aisuru! — el grito de Kuranari llamo la atencion de todos — ¡Usalo, pero solo un 30%! — aquellas palabras dejaron en duda a casi todos preguntandose ¿Que era eso que usaria?

Aisuru asintio y miro nuevamente a la Uzumaki quien solo apreciaba a su "presa" la cual decidio humillarla, y eso no lo perdonaria, jamas lo perdonaria que esa chiquilla que apareció de la nada sea mas fuerte que ella. Lanzo un rugido poderoso que termino por desmayar a mas de uno.

— Usar el poder de ese zorro maldito, que bajo has caido — expreso la de pelo gris mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo al aire y de forma repentina una pulsera se aprecio en este — Aunque odio admitirlo, mi poder normal no seria suficiente contra la de un jinchuriki en ese estado, por esa razón debo recurrir a esto — la pulsera brillo por un ligero momento cubriendo a la chica de pies a cabeza con una aura griseada, duro unos segundos asi hasta que el aura desapareció y la pulsera igual.

Narumi se lanzo contra Aisuru a una velocidad increiblemente rapida casi imposible de observar, solo estaba a pocos segundos de darle un zarpazo con sus garras, pero sorpresa se llevo al notar la ausencia de la chica, una patada en su mejilla la dejo impactada, salio volando contra el muro por la fuerza que aquella patada llevaba. Logro recomponerse para ver a la causante.

— ¡Acabare contigo! — grito la Uzumaki volviendo a ir contra Aisuru a una increíble velocidad, pero esta esquivaba los ataques y repelia los zarpazos de forma rapida y eficaz para sorpresa de Narumi quien ya empezaba a enojarse mucho mas.

El Hokage y su esposa estaba atonitos al ver como su hija no lograba herir aun con el poder del Kyubi a la chica, sus senseis no escapaban de la sorpresa y Kuranari se mantenía expectante y con un porte de que podia actuar en cualquier momento. Narumi creo un Rasengan y a una velocidad impresionante logro nuevamente llegar donde Aisuru quien esquivo el ataque y de paso golpeo a la Uzumaki, pero este golpe iba con una potencia inhumana que la mando al muro el cual no solo choco si no que atraveso.

— ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Como esa niña tiene tanto poder?! — pregunto asombrado el Sannin de los sapos.

— En estos momentos mi hija esta siendo uso de algo especial, lo que le da ese gran poder — explico Kuranari sonriendo mirando a su hija.

Aisuru levanto su mirada observando el agujero donde paso la Uzumaki, en sus ojos se notaba un extraño simbolo siendo una especie de engranaje de tono metalizado. Miraba fijamente hacia el lugar donde esta Narumi sintiendo otra fuerte explosion de chakra maligno. La Uzumaki apareció ahora siendo cubierta por una especie de manto rojizo dándole la apariencia de un zorro con cola y orejas. Aisuru sonrío ligeramente y nuevamente se coloco en pose de batalla.

 **La pelea apenas y estaba iniciando.**

Continuara.

Ending 1 (Rave-up Tonight- Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas)

All right?  
Dancing floor for you is ready  
Step on a step  
Don't be so shy  
Carry on  
Dance with us!

Stomp hard on (the) beat  
Let's start together  
Dive into the bass drums you hear  
This shit is still just a damn warm up you know  
Oh! Let us get high now!  
Oh! Let us get extremely high right now!

(La imagen muestra a Aisuru ponerse ropa para salir, esta se va arreglando y colocándose objetos, abriendo la puerta sale y una luz la ilumina, afuera están sus hermanos, esta sale hacia donde ellos y los tres se van felizmente al parecer era de noche.)

"Damn it"  
She is still not turning back to me today  
I can never be honest to myself  
I'm about to give it all up after all

The day I was waiting for  
It's (the) day I was waiting for  
The moment suddenly appeared  
When I stood on that low stage  
You were there in the front row of the crowd!

(La imagen cambia a Aisuru en una pista empezando a bailar lentamente y con pose suaves, de pronto se le acerca Reikoku empezando a bailar con ella seguido de Kenshi, los tres empiezan a bailar mejor, de la nada sale Kuranari empezando a bailar igualmente causando risa en todos.)

All right?  
Dancing floor for you is ready  
Step on a step  
Don't be so shy  
Carry on  
Dance with us!  
Stomp hard on (the) beat  
Let's start together  
I just want to see your biggest smile  
Might seem like a dream but it ain't, it is here  
Oh yeah! let us get high now!

(Ahora se muestran imágenes aleatoria de los cuatro disfrutando en lo que parecía una especie de zona de fiestas, mostrando fondos donde se ven a los chicos sonrientes y unas donde cantaban al Karaoke, al final la imagen muestra a Aisuru mirando dichas fotos hasta que se ven a sus hermanos tras ellas, los tres sonríen y la imagen termina ahí.)

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos y chicas, eso ah sido todo, recuerden los que le dije, a los que me enviaron sus Oc mil y una gracias por participar y decirles que no seran tan de rellenos o pendejos como pueden pensar, seran llamativos en un estilo genial. Bueno sin mas que decirles, comenten puente y suscribance a mi perfil les digo Ykex fuera! *desaparece eh humo*

PD: Los jutsus de Aisuru, elemento acero, son mi propia creacion puesto que los que encontre en internet no fueron mucho de mi aprecio, el proximo capitulo el climax de la batalla entre estas dos hermosas chicas y el combate inicial entre los hermanos. ¿Reikoku revela quien es? ¿Menma dejara de ser engreido? ¿Veremos incesto en este fic? ¿Quienes son los encapuchados que atacaran Konoha? ¿Donde esta Orochimaru y porque el Kazekage da mala espina? ¿Kushina es sexy? Esa y muchas preguntas mas en el proximo capitulo!...posiblemente...


	10. Aviso, lean por favor

Hola chicos y chicas, les saluda nuevamente su amigo Yuu, con la noticia de que aun sigo vivo, lamento la demora al no subir aun capitulos de mis fics, realmente los tengo algo idos, pero no piensen que los abandonare, siguen vivos, ultimamente eh estado con trabajos de la uni y eso, me ah ido algo bajo en la nota y debo mejorar, ademas de que en mi hogar o pais la cosa no va tan bien, asi que tenganme paciencia, en fin, mas tardar esta semana tendre, posiblemente, el nuevo capitulo que sera algo largo, espero. Asi que tengan paciencia y sigan en sintonia con este mi Fic, un saludo muy grande y nos leemos a la proxima.

PD: Atentos a este aviso que es donde lo sustituire por el nuevo capitulo cuando lo suba. Yuu fuera


End file.
